Change is Golden
by Benesound
Summary: Sequel to When all Else Fails. The crew discovers an ancient ship, Harper meets an old friend, and Harper adjusts to being an Avatar, as they go to free Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Andromeda or the characters of Andromeda. This is purely a work of Fan Fiction. I get paid NOTHING for my writing.

**Change is Golden**

_A Sequel To When All Else Fails _

Harper and Trance exited the Docking Bay, and saw their friends awaiting them.  
"Trance!" Becka shouted joyfully. "You're all right!"

"Yes Becka. Harper and my future self were able to save me."

"That's great Trance, but where is the other you?" Dylan asked.  
Trance began explaining to her friends how her golden double sacrificed her individuality in order to save her, but half way through her story, she noticed that their attention had been diverted to Harper.  
"Uhm, guys." Trance said. "I thought you wanted to know what happened"  
They didn't answer. Instead they all just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"What's wrong with them Trance?" Harper asked.

That did it. Becka snapped out of her daze.  
"What's wrong with us?" Becka asked. "What about you Golden Boy?"

"Golden Boy?" Harper asked. "Becka, what are you talking about?"

"I believe what Becka is referring to," Rhade said, "is the fact that your skin has a golden glow to it Harper."

"That's ridiculous. I'd know if my skin were a different color." Harper said, as he lifted his hand to look at it.  
"See, normal skin col…AH!"

"Harper." Trance said. "Calm down. Everything's alright."

"But Trance, I'm gold. I mean, I guess it's better than being burned, but this is some tan."

"It's not a tan Harper." Trance said. "The only way that you could help Trance save me was to become like me. She joined with you Harper. As you took on characteristics of her and me, we also received some of your traits.

"Like what?" Harper asked.

"Well, right now I could really use a Sparky Cola."

"Really? Well, I guess I can live with being gold."

"It actually looks good on you Harper." Becka said.

"Thanks Boss."

"Well Rhade." Trance said. "What do you think?"

"I don't see how being one color or another would benefit or endanger the ship, so I guess it's good."

"Gee, thanks Rhade." Harper said sarcastically. "You sure know how make a guy feel good about himself."

"I do what I can." Rhade said, with a smug smile.

"Harper?" Rommie said.

"Yeah Rom Doll"  
"Nothing. Never mind."

"Tell me Rommie. What were you going to say?"

"Your, uh… ears look nice." Rommie finally said.

"My ears?" Harper grabbed his ears with his hands and discovered what Rommie was implying. He now had pointed ears.

"Not my ears. No." Harper moaned.

"Harper." Becka said. "What are you moaning about? They look nice."

"You don't understand Becka. I may not be the most handsome man in the universe, but one-thing ladies always commented on were my ears. They were nearly the only part of my body that wasn't horribly scarred."

"You cannot be serious." Becka said. "But even if you are, it doesn't matter, because if you thought women found your old ears sexy, they'll love your new ones."

"I think they're very sexy." Trance said, blushing.

"Then everything's OK." Harper said. "After all, Trance here is the only woman I want to impress. So I look like a golden elf. I can deal with that. Heck, come Christmas I can dress up in a green costume and help pass out the presents."

All this time Dylan continued to stand totally dumbfounded with his mouth wide open. From his position he could see what the others could not, Harper's tail.  
"I'm glad you're not upset Harper." Trance said. "My double didn't have time to tell what you would be giving up or what would happen to you."

"Trance, how could I be upset. You're alive, the Abyss and the Magog World Ship is destroyed, all my friends are safe, and we're the first people to ever destroy a black hole."

Harper and Trace embraced, and Harper swung Trance around. As he spun, the others saw something that they weren't expecting to see.

"You have a tail?" Becka, Rhade, and Rommie shouted.

"WHAT?" Harper asked, as his spinning legs got tangled up in said tail and he came crashing to the deck.

Harper woke up in Medical. The only other person there was Trance.  
"Trance?" Harper said. "What happened?"

"You bumped your head when you fell. You must have hit it pretty hard, cause you were knocked unconscious."

"Do I really have a tail Trance, or did I just dream that?"

"You didn't dream it Harper."

Harper started laughing, which made Trance worry that he may have suffered more damage to his head than she originally thought.

"Harper. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, Princess. Remember when I said I couldn't take anymore weirdness, and asked you to tell the others what happened?"

"Yes."

"Well… I was wrong. This is pretty weird Trance, but I think I can handle it."

"Harper, I know when you saved me you weren't expecting anything like this to happen to you, but I'll help you adjust to your new existence."

"Trance am I… am I an Avatar, or do I just look like one?"

"You are just like me Harper, an Avatar of a star."

"That's kinda cool. What star am I an Avatar of?"

"At this time Harper, we are one. We share the same star, but later you will have to choose another Celestial body."

Andromeda's hologram appeared in Medical.  
"Trance, Becka and my Avatar would like to see Harper. May they come in?"

"Harper?" Trance asked.

"Yeah. Might as well get this over with."

"What do you mean Harper?"

"Trance, I know Becka. She'll have a field day making fun of me now."

"Becka's your friend Harper. She wouldn't intentionally say something that would hurt you."

"I know Trance." Harper said. "But sometimes even when it's meant for fun, it still hurts. I've grown accustomed to her calling me Shorty, cause I know she doesn't mean it as a put down., but sometimes it reminds me how physically weak and inadequate I am."

"But you're not weak anymore Harper. You never really were weak. You just had a weak immune system. That's not the same thing as being physically weak"  
"Maybe you're right Trance, but even if she does tease me, I can handle it"  
"She won't tease you Harper. I won't let her. There's nothing to tease you about. You're absolutely the most handsome man I've ever seen."

"So, you like the new me?"

"Um Hmm." Trance said as she ran her fingers along Harper's ears. Harper wrapped his arms around Trance, and they kissed.

"Uh Umm." Becka cleared her throat. Harper and Trance quickly let go of each other.

"Hello Becka." Trance said.

"Hey Boss. Hi Rommie." Said Harper.

"I'm sorry, but Andromeda led us to believe that it was alright to come in." Becka said.

"It's OK Boss. We were just uh…"

"Harper, we know how the two of you feel about each other." Becka said. "We were just wondering how you're coping with what's happened."

"Trance and I had a talk, and I think I'll be OK. It's going to take some time for me to get used to having a tail though."

"The worst part is making sure it doesn't get caught in a closing door." Trance said. "That really hurts."

"What about balance?" Rommie asked. "When you lost your tail, you had problems learning to walk without it. Will Harper have any problems with the addition of a tail?"

"It's a possibility." Trance answered. "Harper would you walk across the room please?"

"Sure, but it shouldn't be any problem. I walked out of the Docking Bay didn't I?"

"Yes, but you weren't aware of the tail then. It was instinctively balancing you. However, now that you are aware of its existence, you may have some problems trying to control it"  
Harper got up off the Med bed.

"I don't seem to have any problem standing." Harper said.

"Good." Replied Trance. "Now, walk to the other side of the room"  
Harper begins walking, but before he takes his second step, he begins to fall. Rommie quickly catches him.

"How am I supposed to keep Andromeda repaired and maintenanced, if I can't even walk?"

"This is only temporary Harper." Trance said. "I'll help you. You'll see. In a few weeks you'll wonder how you ever got along without a tail."

"A few weeks?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days, Trance was busy teaching Harper how to properly use his tail to balance himself. He caught on fairly quickly, but would still forget from time to time and go crashing to the deck.

Harper walked into Medical, holding a greasy rag on his head.

"Did my wittle Harper Poo hurt his wittle head?" Trance asked in a cute little voice.

"That's not funny Trance." Harper said. "It's cute, but not funny."

"Sorry." Trance took the filthy rag from Harper and began tending to his wound. "What happened?"

"It's this tail again Trance." Harper moaned. "Every time I forget about it, I go crashing to the floor. Yesterday I was working in Engineering when I decided to go get a Sparky. As I was leaving, the door shut on my tail. You were right about that hurting by the way. I then started tugging on my tail when the door opened all of a sudden. My tail freed, I went falling forward into Rhade, who happened to be carrying a tray of food. Well needless to say, he dropped the food tray and his bowl of Southern Galarxian Martok stew spilled all over him, not to mention his super sized glass of Tellarian ox milk. Trance, have you ever tried to get Tellarian ox milk out of clothing? It's next to impossible."

"Was Rhade upset?"

"No. He wasn't upset Trance." Harper said. "He went totally psycho. He started throwing what was left of his food at me, while shouting at me, telling me that I needed to learn discipline and stop acting like a child. I thought he was going to kill me, but Rommie happened by and stopped him."

"That doesn't sound like Rhade." Trance said.

"Sounds like an Uber to me Trance."

"Harper, you know that Rhade is different from the Nietchiens on Earth."

"Yeah I know that, but I think that Rhade sometimes needs a little reminding."

"So tell me what happened today. How did you hurt your head?" Trance wrapped a clean bandage around Harper's cut.

"Rommie said some circuits needed worked on in the gym, something about the doors not opening properly. When I walked in, Rhade was there. The next thing I know, I'm waking up on the gym floor, with this nasty bump and bruise on my head."

"I think we need to see Dylan." Trance said. "Rhade had no reason to do this. What happened to him and his food was an accident. I can't believe he was still upset over some spilled food from yesterday."

"Trance I'd rather just forget the whole thing."

"Harper, what if he hurts you again?"

"I'm sure he got it out of his system Trance. There's no reason to make a major thing out of it."

"Harper if you don't want to tell Dylan, then I won't make you, but if anything like this happens again promise you'll tell me."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, want to go get something to eat with me?"

"Sure Babe, if I can make it to the Mess hall without falling down."

"You're actually doing much better Harper. Tomorrow I'll show you how you can use your tail as an extra hand. That should come in handy in Engineering."

"Thanks Princess."

Harper and Trance left Medical and headed for the Mess hall. Meanwhile Rhade was in the gym beating the stuffing out of a punching bag.

Becka walked in.

"Hey! Whoa! Slow down there. What did that bag ever do to you?" Becka asked.

"Uhm… Hello Becka." Rhade said, as he eased up the intensity of his attack on the bag.

"What's bugging you Rhade?"

"What makes… (Punch Punch) you think… (Punch Punch) something is… (Punch Punch) bothering me?"

"The only time I see you trying to kill that bag is when you're troubled by something, so spill it."

"Funny you should use those particular words." Rhade said.

"What? You're still upset with Harper for causing you to spill your lunch?"

"No Becka. I'm upset with myself for overreacting,… two times."

"Two times?" Becka asked.

"The day it happened, it was as if I was no longer in control of my actions. I was simply reacting. If Rommie hadn't came by when she did, and stopped me, I hate to think of what I might have done."

"And the second time?" Becka asked.

"Today, approximately an hour ago, Harper came here to do some repairs on the door. … Becka when I saw him, I… I lost it. I hit him Becka. I… I thought I killed the little guy."

"YOU WHAT?" Becka shouted, as she grabbed Rhade and threw him against the wall.

"Becka, I'm sorry! I don't know what's come over me. I was in here, mad at myself for overreacting. I'm supposed to be a Nietchien Becka. A Nietchien! We're not supposed to lose control. I'm supposed to be part of a superior race. To have acted as I did, I could only come to one conclusion. …I am imperfect. That thought sickened me. There had to be another answer. While I was still trying to comprehend my behavior, Harper entered, and BAM! I hit him. It was easier to blame him for my actions than to accept the alternative."

"Yeah. It's always easier to blame other people for your problems, isn't it!" Becka shouted. "Well Rhade, you owe Harper an apology, and I'm going to see that he gets it."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Becka."

"And why's that?"

"Because, at this time, I can't trust my own actions. I believe before I see Harper, I need to have Trance perform a medical exam on me, see if there is a foreign substance of any kind in my system that might be causing me to behave irrationally."

"Rhade, If you had been anyone else, I would have thrown you off at the next drift. …No I take that back. I would have jettisoned you out an airlock for what you did to Harper. You know he's having a hard enough time adapting to having a tail. He doesn't need fellow crew members attacking him."

"I know Becka, and I really am sorry, but until I can find out what's wrong with me, I think it's best that I avoid Harper."

"Andromeda." Becka called.

Andromeda's Hologram appeared in the gym.

"Yes Becka." Andromeda said.

"Could you inform Trance and Harper what Rhade has told me, and ask Trance to prepare to perform a thorough exam on Rhade."

"I'll relay the information and the request."

"Thank you." Becka told her, as the hologram vanished.

"For your sake Rhade," Becka said. "I hope Trance finds something wrong with you."

Harper and Trance were enjoying each other's company, as they ate together in the Mess hall.

"Trance, you see things that will happen in the future right?"

"Some things Harper."

"I was just wondering if Earth ever becomes free."

Trance looked down at her plate.

"Um Harper I'm sorry but… I don't really know. I've seen several possible futures. In some futures we failed to destroy the World ship. In some Dylan died. In all of them you and I become…close."

"You mean you and I…?"

"What Harper? You already know that I love you, and you said you love me. Does it surprise you that we become intimate?"

"It's not that Trance." Harper said. "It's just a little hard to believe that in every possible future we were, or are, will be? I mean what are the odds of something like that?"

"As countless as the stars Harper. What you and I have is a rare and wonderful thing."

"A very wonderful thing Trance." Harper said. He then leaned across the table and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Believe me when I say that I wouldn't change a thing." Harper said.

"Not even the part of you becoming an Avatar, and growing a tail and pointy ears?"

"Not even that Trance. I've learned that change is golden."

Andromeda's hologram appeared in the mess hall.

"Hi Andromeda." Trance said.

"Hello Trance, Hello Harper. Trance when you're finished eating , Becka would like to see you in medical."

"Is Becka Hurt?" Trance asked, starting to get up.

"No Trance. Like I said, when you're finished. No need to rush. She would like for you to perform a thorough examination on Telemachus Rhade."

"Andromeda," Trance said. "I really don't feel like seeing Rhade right now. He was very mean to Harper."

"I know. That's why they want you to examine him. They believe something may be wrong with him."

Andromeda went ahead and told them of Becka and Rhade's conversation.

"She really threw Rhade against the wall?" Harper asked.

"Yes Harper, but that's not the point. I've checked security video from the last week, and there's been several occasions, besides the incident with you and the food, where Rhade has behaved very irrationally."

"So it may not be anything personally against me?" Harper asked.

"That's what they're wanting Trance to find out."

"I don't want Rhade to be sick." Trance said. "But I'd prefer that his actions against Harper were not intentional."

"We'll meet them in Medical after we eat." Harper said.

"Harper, it may be best if you don't come to Medical." Andromeda said. "Rhade is worried that he may hurt you. Until we find out why he's behaving strangely, I think it would be best if you avoided any contact with him."

"Alright. I got plenty of things to do anyhow. I do like the big guy, you know. If something's messed him up, I hope you can fix it Trance."

"Don't worry Harper." Trance said. "Afterwards, I need to see you to discuss some things about being an Avatar. Things you will need to know."

Trance and Harper finished eating. Before going to medical, Trance hugged Harper and gave him a big kiss.

"Don't forget. We need to talk later."

"Your place or mine?" Harper asked with a devilish grin.

"Mine." Trance said, with a look of angelic innocence, as she exited the room.

Harper was left standing in the mess with a huge grin on his face.

Andromeda's hologram appeared, and snapped him out of his daydream.

"Harper."

"Um yeah. You need something?"

"There are no major repairs needed today Harper, only the regular maintenance schedule."

"I'll get right to it."

Harper headed back to his room, where he gathered up his tools, tool belt, and a flexie with the days work schedule on it. He then went to engineering.

"I guess I'll check out your internal sensors first, then make sure slipstream is operating at one hundred percent."

"Thanks Harper." Andromeda's screen persona said. "My droids and the new engineering team should be able to handle the rest."

Harper jacked in to Andromeda's main frame, to begin the daily checkup.

On the command Deck Rommie and Dylan were monitoring a small spacecraft detected by long range sensors. It was located in an asteroid field.

"I've never seen this configuration before Dylan."

"Could it be Nietchien?"

"Dylan, I just told you, I've never seen anything like this before." Rommie said, giving her captain a confused look.

"Right. Sorry. It was a stupid question." Dylan replied. "Are you detecting any life signs?"

"No. No life signs on board. In fact nearly all systems appear to be down, including life support.

"What about an AI?"

"I've been trying to make contact, but I'm not getting any response."

"Scan the surrounding area. Make sure there aren't any other ships in the area. This could be some sort of trap."

Andromeda's voice replied. "Scanning area. No other crafts in our vicinity."

"Good." Dylan said. "Let's find out more about this ship."

Dylan adjusts coordinates to take them into the asteroid field. As they neared the unknown vessel, Andromeda was able to detect more information, and relayed it to Rommie.

"Dylan, the ship is slightly larger than the Maru, but I'm not detecting a slipstream drive. It possesses energy shields which appear to be active, laser weapons, torpedo tubes, and an unknown propulsion system."

"Still no AI?"

"I'm still unsuccessful in contacting any sort of… Wait a minute. Captain we're being hailed."


	3. Chapter 3

"On screen." Dylan ordered.

A beautiful young woman with blue eyes and blond hair appeared on the screen, dressed in a blue and silver uniform.

"Hello. My name is Eternity. Please state your intentions."

"I am Dylan Hunt, Captain of the Commonwealth ship Andromeda. We detected your ship on long grange sensors, and came to investigate. May we aid you in any way?"

"Thank you captain. As your ship's AI has probably already discovered, I am an Artificial Intelligence."

"What happened to your crew?" Rommie asked.

"You are the ship's Avatar?" Eternity asked.

"Yes."

"I never had a crew. I was constructed,… Let's see. Oh my! Has it been that long?" Eternity checks the readings again. "I was constructed over three thousand years ago, by a mysterious race. They left me with little information about themselves. After they built me, they brought me to this location, activated my shields, and powered down all other unnecessary systems."

"So when we got within range," Rommie suggested. "This reactivated your systems?"

"Correct. I was basically in sleep mode, until someone came within range of my sensors, waking me up."

"Were you given orders?" Dylan asked. "What is your purpose?"

"The only order I was given was to wait here for my new captain. I had no idea I would be waiting so long."

"Would you be willing to join our Commonwealth?" Dylan asked. "I'm sure we could find you a worthy captain."

"Your offer is appreciated Captain Hunt, but I cannot leave my current position without disregarding my one and only order."

"I understand." Dylan thought for a moment. "What if I appoint one of my current crew members as your captain?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Captain." Eternity said. "I have been equipped with a genetic key code. Only the person that matches that same genetic code can become my captain." Eternity's voice became sad. She knew that since she was built over three thousand years ago, that in all likelihood, the person that was meant to be her captain was long dead.

"I'm sorry." Dylan said, realizing Eternity's predicament. "We may not be able to offer you a captain Eternity, but is there anything else you need?"

"It appears to have been a very long time since I've had any proper maintenance."

"Rommie Is Harper available?" Dylan asked

"He is currently doing a routine check up of the slipstream drive."

"Eternity, if we remain in this asteroid field, could you enter one of our docking bays, so our engineering team could properly maintenance you?" Dylan asked.

"As long as you stay, that would be acceptable Captain."

"Rommie give her the docking procedures."

"Yes Captain." Rommie said.

"Docking procedures received." Eternity said. "Commencing docking procedures."

"Andromeda." Dylan said. The hologram immediately appeared on Command Deck.

"Inform Harper of our new guest, and tell him when he's finished with the slipstream, I'd like for him to take a crew and do any repairs necessary an Eternity."

"Yes Captain."

Meanwhile in Medical, Trance finished examining Rhade.

"Well?" Becka asked.

"Rhade will be fine." Trance said.

"I _will_ be fine?" Rhade asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"You appear to have picked up a virus on Yura Drift."

"Trance, You already told Harper that the Hakinkof flu wasn't real." Becka said.

"I know Becka, but this is real. It's an illness that apparently only affects Nietchiens. It's called Sendori. It effects one's ability for rational thinking. Most of the time the individual is unaware that anything is wrong, until something happens to make him angry. Then he reacts without any thought of the consequences. There has been accounts of Nietchiens with this illness killing someone for pronouncing their name wrong."

"Hey Rhade." Becka said. "Remind me not to try to say your first name." Rhade growls at her.

"Touchy touchy." Becka said.

"Becka it might be smart not to upset him." Trance pleaded. "Remember, sick Nietchien."

"Yeah. Right. Sorry Trance."

"I've heard of this… Sendori." Rhade said. "It was originally created by the Dragans. They thought it would benefit some of the weaker Betas. They later discovered that it had mutated. No longer able to contain it, they wiped out the whole complex where it was created by firing on it from orbit. They thought they had destroyed it, but their ship was found later, with everyone dead. They killed each other."

"Well, that won't happen here." Trance said. "A cure was found, so now the only harm comes when people are unaware that they have Sendori."

"Like when I attacked Harper." Rhade said, looking down at his hands with a distressed look on his face. "I could have killed him."

"But you didn't Rhade." Trance said. "Harper's OK, and he knows that you wouldn't have done something like that under normal conditions."

"Thanks Trance." Rhade said. "So Becka, What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you alright with this now? Do you forgive me for my actions against Harper?"

"If what Trance said is true, and I got no reason to doubt her, then you weren't in your right mind when you encountered Harper. Yeah. I forgive you."

Trance gives Rhade a shot.

"Rhade you need to get one these for the next four days." Trance ordered. "By that time Sendori will be completely out of your system."

"Thanks Trance."

Rhade got up and started to leave medical.

"Rhade." Becka said.

"Yes."

"If you EVER hurt Harper again, I don't care if you are sick, I _will_ throw you out an airlock. I don't care if I have to get Rommie to help me."

"Understood Becka." Rhade said. "I would expect no less of you."

In Engineering, after verifying that the slipstream drive was fully functional, Harper removed the jack from his data port. Andromeda had already informed him of the new ship that was now in docking bay two.

"Andromeda." Harper said. "Is Rhade still in Medical?"

"No Harper. Trance discovered that Rhade had contracted a virus that was engineered by the Dragans. He was given the fist of a series of injections, and should be back to normal in a couple days. He is now resting in his quarters."

"Thanks. Could you send a maintenance crew on ahead of me? I'll meet them there in a few minutes."

"Where are you going Harper?" Andromeda's screen persona asked.

"Trance wanted to talk to me about things."

"What sort of things?"

"You know." Harper said, swinging his tail so Andromeda could see and pointing at his ears. "These things."

"I understand Harper, but please, don't be long. Eternity said its been over three thousand years since she's had any kind of maintenance performed. I can't imagine going a week without routine maintenance Harper."

"You'll never have to go that long as long as I'm around." Harper said.

"I know." Andromeda said. "… Harper, I don't say it enough, but I do appreciate everything you do."

"Hey, I appreciate everything you do to Beautiful." Harper said, with an honest smile. "Andromeda, do you think there's any chance that Eternity isn't a psycho AI bent on killing us all and deleting your matrix?"

"I don't think she's like the Judgment or Pax, if that's what you mean. But just in case I've activated all firewalls including the new safety programs you created to prevent her from gaining access to my systems. She can only communicate with me in a limited manner, and only then when I allow it. I've also advised Rommie to assist you while you and your team are performing the maintenance she requires."

"Are you sure you don't think she's a Psycho AI?" Harper asked. "It sounds like you're being pretty defensive."

"It never hurts to be prepared Harper. I can't help but hope that she is a normal sane AI, but our past encounters with AIs have been less that pleasant."

"Gotcha." Harper said. "Better advise the maintenance team to wear force lances just in case."

"Already done."

"You're good." Harper complimented.

"I know." Andromeda said with a smile.

In Medical, Trance had a vision of the future. In that vision she saw something that she had almost forgotten existed. Considering her age, and all the things she had encountered during her life, it's easy to understand that she might not remember everything. "_It is almost time_." She thought to herself.

Harper entered Medical, walked over to Trance, and embraced the love of his life.

"Mmmmm. Harper." Trance sighed. "That feels so good. Don't let go."

"Wouldn't even think of it." Harper said, holding her even closer.

As they held each other, Trance's tail wrapped around Harper's waist and his tail did likewise to her's.

"Trance." Harper said, after several long minutes. "I hate to say this, but I really need to go to the Docking Bay. It seems we've encountered an old ship that needs some repairs and maintenance."

"I know Harper, but before you go, I need to tell you something."

"What's that Trance?"

"Harper. In the future you will have to make a difficult decision. You'll know what to do, but it may mean losing something very special to you."

"You're the most important thing to me Trance. If it means losing you then forget it."

"No, it' not me, but you'll soon find out."

That was enough for Harper. As long as he didn't lose his Purple Princess, nothing else mattered.

"You said earlier that you wanted to talk to me about being an Avatar."

"I'm sorry Harper. I almost forgot." Trance blushed. She was embarrassed that she let herself get so carried away with… other things, that she totally forgot her main reason for wanting to see Harper. Well, … not the main reason, but an important reason.

"Harper you know how I can see images, or visions of future events and possible timelines?"

"Yeah." Harper answered.

"Well, not all Avatars have this gift. Some possess gifts that are very different."

"Are you saying that I have some sort of… gift Trance?"

"Yes Harper, but I can't tell you what that gift is. Harper, I'm telling you this because you need to be careful. Some gifts are dangerous, and if you are unaware that you possess them you could inadvertently do something very…bad."

"Trance what kind of gifts are you talking about?"

"Well you already know that we are stars. You and I both can tap into that power and use it to…. cause bad things to happen to people."

"By bad things, you mean letting loose the power of our stars and frying people?"

"I don't like talking about this sort of thing Harper, but the answer is yes. You must be in total control in all circumstances Harper, no matter how angry you get. Otherwise you could be making a deal with a vendor at a shop on some drift and when he doesn't give you a good deal,… he could burst into flames."

"I wouldn't have minded that happening to old Gerentex."

"HARPER!"

"I'm sorry Trance, but he did kill you."

"That's still no excuse to give in to the temptation to do something that barbaric."

"I know Trance. Listen. I'm sorry. I know you're telling me this for my own good.."

"That's right Harper. This is very serious. Some Avatars have the gift of levitation, telepathy, invisibility, and molecular transmutation."

"Molecular transmutation?"

"Well this is very rare in Avatars, but basically one with this gift is able to walk through solid walls, and can also change his or her physical shape into anyone or anything."

"Sounds pretty cool."

"It's also very dangerous Harper." Trance said with a frown. "In the early stages, when one is first learning to control this particular gift, it is possible for the individual to become trapped in the new form he or she has taken."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Harper said.

"No, not if their new form is still a walking and talking sentient being. It's not as nice if… it happens to be something like… a tree."

A thought suddenly comes to Harper.

"Trance! Your Banzai Tree! Is that …

"Yes. He is my friend Harper. His name is Jarod. He and I have been together for a very long time. He Loved traveling to the many different star systems, and meeting new people. He was always so full of life. Then one day he discovered his gift. He was so amazed at his new ability Harper. He started changing into many wondrous things. At the time I didn't know the dangers of this new gift. It wasn't long that I began to realize that he was having problems changing back to his true form. I begged him to stop, but it was as if he got some sort of rush every time he changed. Then one day it happened. He changed into a Banzai tree and he was unable to change back."

"I'm so sorry Trance. I had no idea that he was… I mean I didn't know."

"That's OK Harper. I just wanted to make sure that you understand that it's imperative that you be careful."

"Don't worry Trance. I'll be careful. I don't want to accidentally hurt my friends, and I definitely don't want to end up rabbit food."

"Now that that's taken care of," Trance said. "Let's go meet our new friend."

"If she is a friend." Harper said.

"Don't worry Harper. She's an old friend."


	4. Chapter 4

In the Docking bay, six crewmen awaited their Chief Engineer. Lena Jenson , being next in rank below Harper, already had the team Investigating the exterior of Eternity, in search of any damage that would need repaired.

Two crewmen, a pair of Nietchiens from Terrazed, were checking out the remarkable shield generators Eternity was equipped with. Their conversation, however, soon turned to a less technical topic.

"So Cain. What do you think of the Kludge Engineer?"

"What's there to think Morak?" Cain asked. "He's a Kludge."

"He seems rather pathetic though, don't you think, even for a Kludge."

"Yes, I do, but I wasn't going to say anything."

"Are you afraid of a Mudfoot from Earth?" Morak mocked.

"Cain out of Leona, by Doran is afraid of nothing!" He growled defensively.

"Then consider his inferior genes. Surely one of us should be Chief Engineer and not a genetically altered Kludge Earther with a foolish tail."

Harper and Trance were at this time standing just outside the entrance to the docking bay.

"Did you hear that Trance?" Harper asked.

"Hear what Harper?"

"I hear two of the new engineering crewmembers talking." Harper stated. "Can't you hear them?"

"No Harper. I can't." Trance leaned her ear toward the door to try and hear better. "Harper, I can't hear a thing."

"Well I do Trance." Harper said. Trance was about to say something else, but Harper motioned for her to listen.

"I think it's pretty pathetic that the best he could find in mates is that other purple freak with a tail." Morak said.

"Better for them to be together," Cain said, "than to pollute _two_ family gene pools with _their_ offensive genes."

"I hear he was once a normal human." Morak said. "Then that _thing_ did something to him, and made _him_ like _it_."

"I hear that she's nothing more than a…."

Harper had heard enough. He entered the Docking Bay with Trance still by his side. She saw the anger in his eyes, and it scared her. She hadn't heard the conversation and didn't know what had caused Harper to be so furious. She was afraid that he was about to forget all about her warnings about self control.

Officer Lena Jenson walked over, and met Harper and Trance as they neared the vessel.

Lena saluted Harper.

"Chief, we've done a preliminary sweep of the exterior of the vessel, and found little damage. Those energy shields are amazing."

"Officer Jenson. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Harper, not Chief, not Sir, just Harper?"

"Sorry Sir,… er,… uh, I mean Harper."

"That's better." Trance noticed that Harper had relaxed a bit during his short conversation with Lena, but just a bit.

"Lena." Harper said. "I would like to see Cain and Morak. Could you bring them here please?"

"Yes Sir." Lena said, already forgetting.

She left and went over to the other side of the ship where she knew the two crewmembers had been admiring the shield generators. During this time Harper could still hear them talking. Their conversation that he had previously heard had been the kinder part of it. They were now saying hurtful things about Trance and himself that he never wanted Trance to have to hear. "_How could they allow someone of their thinking even be in the High Guard?"_ Harper asked himself. "_They can say what they want about me, but I won't let them talk about Trance like that_."

With every second that passed, Harper was getting angrier and angrier.

Trance looked into Harper's eyes, but there was none. In the place of his eyes were flames of fire. Oh Yeah, he was hot. She had to try to talk him down before he did something he'd later regret.

Trance, already holding Harper's hand said, "Harper, you need to calm down. I don't know what you heard, but you can't let it cause you to lose control. Harper please, let it go."

"I can't just let it go Trance." Harper said. "You don't know what they said. Don't worry Trance. I won't lose control. I may be angry, but I'm in control. Devine help them if I wasn't."

His words were meant to calm her, but they were unsuccessful. When he had finished talking they saw Lena leading two crewmembers toward them. As Harper saw the two, Trance noticed Harper's body begin to emanate great heat.

"Please Harper." She pleaded. "Don't do it."

"CAIN! MORAK!" Harper shouted furiously in a thunderous unnatural voice.

The two Nietchiens both took a step backward, when they heard him speak. Harper saw fear in their eyes.

"Wha…what do you want?" Morak asked.

"What I want is for you to get off this ship!" Harper shouted.

"I don't understand." Cain replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. You Ubers need everything explained and drawn out. OK. You're currently ON the Andromeda. I want you OFF of Andromeda. The sooner the better."

"What have we done wrong?" Morak asked defiantly. "We've been here doing OUR jobs while you were apparently with… her."

"Oops," Trance said. "Wrong thing to say."

A solar flare shot out from Harper's body and struck the deck in front Morak, burning a hole in the plating.

Harper looked up, and softly said. "Sorry Andromeda."

Rommie entered the Docking Bay just in time to see the fire works.

"What is going on here?" Rommie inquired.

Harper turned to Rommie.

"Sorry Rom Doll. No time right now to explain, link with Andromeda and everything should be made clear. Be sure to access the conversation these two were having for the past fifteen to twenty minutes."

Rommie connected with Andromeda's main frame and in an instant the kind, pleasant expression on her face was changed to one of total rage.

"How dare you!" Rommie shouted at the two, as she drew her force lance. "Trance and Harper aren't just my Engineer and Medical officer, they're my friends, and I won't allow my friends to be berated by the likes of you!"

"We didn't say anything!" Cain lied.

"You should know by now," Rommie said, "that anything said on Andromeda, she hears. And she is me."

"Andromeda?" Harper called. Instantly Her hologram appeared before him.

"Yes Harper." She said.

"I'm relieving Dumb and Dumber here of duty, and confining them to quarters. Could you send two droids to escort them?"

"It would be my pleasure Harper."

"You can't do that!" Cain shouted. "You don't have the authority!"

"According to Commonwealth regulations," Andromeda's hologram said. "The Chief of Engineering does have the authority to do just that. Personally if it were up to me, I would've sent you to the brig and charged you with Departmental Mutiny."

A few moments later the droids showed up and took the two away.

"I'm so proud of you Harper." Trance said, as she hugged Harper with all her might.

"Trance, you'll never know how much I wanted to go nova on those guys."

"I'm glad you didn't Harper." Trance said. "The way you handled that took a lot of self discipline."

"Trance." Harper said.

"I mean, it was great the way you shot that warning shot at Morak to scare him."

"Trance!"

"Yes Harper."

"I wasn't trying to scare him."

"You weren't?" Trance asked. "It sure had that effect on him. What were you … oh."

"Yeah Trance. I was aiming for his head."

"Bad Harper, Bad, Bad Harper." Trance said, scolding him as she lightly smacked Harpers arm.

After Trance was through disciplining him, Harper turned to Andromeda's hologram.

"Departmental Mutiny Andromeda? I don't believe I've ever heard of that."

"I'm not surprised Harper." Andromeda said. "I made it up."

"Then you wouldn't have charged them with it?" Trance asked.

"Oh no. I would've charged them with it, then sent them to the brig. They would then be able to contest the charge as soon as we came to a system that had a Commonwealth judicial system. We are currently three weeks journey from such a system."

"How long will they be confined to quarters?" Trance asked.

"The same amount of time." Andromeda replied. "The only difference is their quarters are slightly more comfortable than the brig. Anyway, I better inform the captain of what occurred here."

The ship's hologram vanished.

"S…Harper." Lena said. "I would like to apologize for what happened here today."

"Lena." Harper said. "You're not responsible for their actions."

"Maybe not, but I did pick them to be part of my team. I should have noticed something was different about them."

"Forget it Jenson." Harper said. Then he smiled and added ,"And that's an order."

"Very well _Sir_." Lena said, emphasizing the word sir, then she also grinned.

"Hey! What are we all standing around here for?" Harper asked. "We've got a three thousand year old ship that we need to get back into tip top shape."

"You're right Harper." Rommie said. "I'll connect with Eternity and tell her we're ready to come aboard."

A hatch opened, and a boarding ramp slid down to Andromeda's deck.

"Here goes nothing." Harper said, as they walked up the ramp and entered the ship.

The corridor was dark. Apparently only emergency lighting was available.

Rommie led Harper, Trance , and the rest of the team to Eternity's Engineering.

"I would like to thank you for offering to do this." Eternity said, as her image appeared on a nearby screen.

"Your welcome Eternity." Harper said.

"Lena you take the team to the Command deck to see if anything needs repaired up there, and have someone try and get normal lighting back on."

Lena and her team left to do as they were told. It took her and her team awhile to catch on to the wiring system that Eternity utilized, but Eternity helped out immensely when she showed them the schematics of her various systems.

Back in Engineering.

"Eternity?" Harper asked. "I have the ability to enter your matrix by the use of my data port. It's much easier for me to run diagnostics, repair damaged memory files, and fix other system functions in this manner. Will you give me permission to do this?"

"Would you willingly do harm to me?" Eternity asked, scanning Harper's vitals to see if he answers her truthfully or not.

"No Eternity." Harper said. " As long as you pose no threat to me or my friends, I won't hurt you."

Satisfied that Harper was being truthful, Eternity Agreed to let him jack in.

Upon entering Eternity's matrix, Harper was somewhat shocked. Instead of the virtual computer realm that he was used to in Andromeda's matrix, he was standing on a sandy beach.

In front of him stood Eternity wearing a white formal gown. There were no data streams. He looked down at himself to discover that he appeared different as well. Everything seemed so real, it was incredible.

"Welcome Harper." Eternity said.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to get to work?"

"Yes. We better." Harper said, but he looked confused.

"Eternity, where are the data streams? In Andromeda's matrix I can easily see them."

"They're out there." She said, as she pointed out to the ocean waves.


	5. Chapter 5

As Harper waded out into the waves, he began to see the data streams. He made repairs as he went, fighting the waves as they crashed into his body, nearly knocking him down. He soon realized that the data streams that were associated with Eternity's main systems were in deeper waters. He tried to convince himself that this wasn't real. "_Come on Harper_." he said to himself. "_You don't need to breathe in here, and that's not really water_."

After he finished his little pep talk to himself, he took another step. The ocean waves were now totally over his head. He no longer had to fight to remain standing. They now floated peacefully above him, making their way toward the virtual shore.

This was a different experience for Harper. The only time before he had ever been beneath ocean waves was whenever he wiped out while surfing, and that was only on rare occasions. He had seen others go diving before, but they had the proper gear which included what Harper thought looked a lot like an EV suit. Harper always thought it was too much like space walking for his taste. But now, here he was, walking on the oceans floor. He was a little surprised to discover that he actually enjoyed it.

Once again spotting new data streams that needed repaired Harper went back to work. Many of her system were perfectly fine. The task was mainly discovering which were faulty and in need of repair, and which ones just needed a little tweaking.

"Wow!" Harper proclaimed, discovering a new system that needed repaired. "This is amazing!" Harper began work on the newly found system, as Eternity informed him how it functioned.

Rommie and Trance continued sitting by Harper's motionless body. Suddenly the main lights came on throughout the ship.

"That's better." Trance said with a smile.

"I wonder if that was Harper's doing or Lena's." Rommie said.

"It doesn't matter to me." Trance said. "I'm just glad they're on. It's less spooky now."

"Come on Trance. You can't tell me you're actually afraid of the dark."

"Afraid of the dark? No. Afraid of what might be hiding in the dark? Yes. Besides Rommie, it's prettier in here now with the normal lights on instead of those dim red ones. I wonder why they use red lights for emergency lights. Purple would be much prettier."

"I'll talk to Dylan about having them changed on Andromeda." Rommie joked.

"Would you?"

"I was joking Trance. Sorry, but I think red emergency lights are Commonwealth standard."

"That's OK Rommie. I hope Harper won't be much longer."

"Eternity?" Rommie asked. "How is Harper doing?"

Suddenly a full sized humanoid figure of Eternity appeared in front of Trance and Rommie.

"Harper is doing very well." She said. "At this rate he should be finishing up with my main systems any minute now."

Her hologram was high quality. You couldn't even see through it. She looked almost… solid?

Rommie stepped closer to Eternity's hologram. She then reached out her hand forward. Rommie was surprised when she felt her hand come in contact with Eternity's shoulder.

"You're solid?" Rommie asked, feeling a bit embarrassed of her actions. She hated it when people passed their hands through her holographic image, or worse, walked through it.

"Yes." Eternity replied.

"I'm sorry." Rommie said. "It's just that, my holographic form is, well, a hologram."

"I understand the confusion. I guess to be accurate, this form shouldn't technically be called a hologram. The generators that create this body for me, actually convert energy from my ship self into matter."

Rommie made a mental note to Have Harper update Andromeda's Holographic generators.

Rommie and Trance were still talking to Eternity, when Harper jacked out of Eternity's matrix.

"My two favorite ladies keep busy while I was gone?" Harper asked.

"We've been talking with Eternity Harper." Trance said. "Were you able to fix everything?"

"Piece of cake." Harper said, but Trance looked confused by his answer.

"It's an old Earth expression. It means that it was easy."

"Oh." Trance said, understanding. "Like easy as pie. But I kind of find Cakes easier to make than pies, so I like the cake saying better."

"Me too Trance." Harper said.

Dylan and Becka entered the Engineering room.

"What's this I hear about you Confining two crewmen to quarters Harper?" Dylan asked.

"Listen Boss," Harper said, prepared to defend his actions. "They had it coming. They had no right talking about Trance the way they did, and well, if you let them out, I refuse to remain on Andromeda with them. Trance and I will leave." Harper looked over at Trance, and he was happy to see her nod in agreement.

"Dylan." Trance said. "I don't know exactly what they said, but it was bad enough to cause Harper to almost kill them. I really wouldn't want him to do something like that, so if you decide to let them out, I'm afraid that we will have to leave."

"You misunderstand." Dylan said. "I'm proud of Harper. He's finally beginning to act like a real High Guard officer."

"I see no need for insults." Harper said. "But, thanks anyway."

So," Trance said. "You're not letting Cain and Morak out?"

"No Trance." Dylan said. "Andromeda informed me of the entire situation, and I've already sent a message to their former commanders asking for detailed background information on both of them. I also wanted to know how two men with their attitudes were allowed to remain in the High Guard."

"Perhaps this is the first time they were caught." Rommie said. "They had no idea that Harper was able to hear them. Perhaps they've never behaved this way openly."

"I find it hard to believe that they would be able to hide something like that." Dylan said.

"I'm sorry Eternity." Dylan said, noticing Eternity's holographic image for the first time. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Eternity reached out her hand to shake Dylan's. He hesitated at first, thinking she was a normal hologram, but as he looked at her, he realized there was something different. He offered his hand, and their hands touched. He almost couldn't believe it.

"Your not a hologram?" Dylan asked.

"Technically, no." Eternity said. "I've explained it in detail to your engineer, but basically this form is generated by transforming energy into matter."

"That's remarkable." replied Dylan.

"I'm thinking about calling it a soligram." Harper said. "You know, a solid hologram."

A panel on the wall behind Trance began to beep. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"All systems are now operational." Announced Eternity's voice, from the panel. "Running routine scan of all personnel."

"What's happening?" Becka asked. She was remembering all of their previous encounters with AI's. She was ready to run or fight. Whatever it took to keep herself and her friends alive.

"It's normal procedure." Eternity's soligram told her. "Anytime that I'm offline for any amount of time, I'm programmed to run a sweep of the entire ship."

"What do you look for?" Harper asked, but before she could answer, her ship self interrupted.

"Presence detected matching search parameters." Eternity said. "Confirm Captains presence."

Dylan was a bit startled. He thought that it would be best for him to announce himself again. "Eternity, I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth ship Andromeda Ascendant."

"Negative match." Eternity's voice said.

"Eternity?" Becka questioned the hologram. "What's going on?"

"Negative voice match." Eternity said, once again interrupting her hologram.

"Don't you get it Boss?" Harper said. "She's looking for her captain. The one that she was supposed to have been given three thousand years ago. I hate to break it to her, but I don't think she's gonna find him."

"Positive voice match. Please insert your left hand on the panel to your right."

Everyone looked at Harper. Harper looked shocked.

"What?" Harper asked them.

"I believe she's talking to you Harper." Becka said.

"Oh no!" Harper protested. "I'm not captain material. I'm an engineer. I wouldn't even know how to start being a captain."

"It's easy." Becka said. "Just do what Dylan does. Walk around like ya know everything and hit on anything female."

Dylan glared at his First Officer.

"Oops." Becka said. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Harper." Eternity said. "You don't have to be my captain, if you don't want to, but please do this for me, so that I will at least know."

"Trance?" Harper asked

Trance neared Harper. She placed her hand gently on Harper's cheek. He knew that she was a star, but whenever she touched him he always felt a cool refreshing sensation.

"Harper. Doing this will give Eternity some peace of mind. If you are her Captain, she needs to know, whether you decide to accept the position or not."

"Thanks babe." Harper said. "So, what do I do Eternity?"

"Place your hand on this panel." Eternity instructed. Harper did so.

"Now I will scan your genetic structure to verify that it matches the genetic key of my captain."

"How can it?" Harper asked. "I mean, that was three thousand years ago. What are the chances that I'm a match?"

"BEEP! BEEP!"

"Identity Verified!"

"You are my Captain, Harper. But only if you accept."

"I… I need some time to think about this, OK?"

"I understand Capt… I mean Harper." Eternity said.

Harper and Trance left Eternity, and headed back to his quarters.

In his room Harper sit down on his bed, and tried to decide what he should do. On Andromeda, he was the engineer of the most powerful starship in the galaxy, But on the Eternity, he could be captain. She was a remarkable ship and powerful for her little size. But how could he leave his friends? These people were more than friends to him. They had become his family. Sometimes it seemed like a dysfunctional family, but a family none the less.

Thinking of family caused Harper's brain to flashback to his life on Earth. He remembered when his father first showed him how to repair a food warmer. It was nothing fancy, but it did the job. His father realized Harper had a gift when it came to fixing electronics and machines, and encouraged him as much as possible. Harper missed those times that he spent with his dad. He was the one person that truly understood him. They shared a special bond that no man could take away. No man,…but an Uber. There was a time when Harper couldn't think of his mother or father without feeling deep sorrow, but now, now he felt anger. "_Those Ubers had no right_." Harper thought to himself. "_They don't even belong on Earth_." That's when it hit him. He knew what he would do.

"Trance." Harper said.

"Yes Harper." Trance had been sitting at Harper's side this whole time. She knew he would need someone to talk to.

"I know what I'm going to do, but I need to ask you something."

"What is it Harper?"

"Will you go with me?"

"I'll go anywhere with you Harper." Trance said. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Earth Trance." Harper said. "You, me, and Eternity, and we're not leaving till Earth's free…or at least a large part of it."

"We're going to Earth Trance." Harper said. "You, me, and Eternity, and we're not leaving till Earth's free…or at least a large part of it."

"We need to tell the others." Trance said.

"You'll actually go with me Trance?" Harper asked. "You'd leave Andromeda?"

"You can't think that I would let you go without me. I love you Harper, in case you forgot. I'll miss Andromeda and our friends, as I know you will too. I know how much Andromeda and Rommie mean to you."

"That's going to be the hardest part for me Trance." Harper said. "Saying goodbye to Andromeda, Rommie and Becka."

"I know Harper." Trance said. "You still don't have to do this."

"Yes I do Trance. You see, I've been thinking. That ship, Eternity, she was created by someone a long time ago. Somehow they knew that we would find her, and they placed a command key that could only be matched by my DNA. I'm supposed to do this Trance. I don't know if we will succeed, but I'm sort of counting on that whoever set this all up wouldn't have went to all the trouble only to have us fail."

"OK Harper. Lets go tell them."


	6. Chapter 6

Harper and Trance entered the Command Deck, to find everyone present.

"I've made my decision." Harper said. "I'm going to accept the position as Eternity's captain."

"Congratulations Harper." Becka said.

"It'll be good to have another ship around." Dylan said. "You never know when she'll come in handy."

"We're not staying Boss."

"What do you mean, You're no staying?" Becka asked. She had assumed, as Dylan did too, that if Harper became Eternity's captain, she would stay in the Docking bay until needed and he would remain Andromeda's engineer.

"Trance and I are taking Eternity to Earth. With a ship of our own, We're going to help the resistance fighters on Earth to make Earth free."

"Don't be a fool Harper." Dylan said. "One small ship can't possibly make a difference."

"Well, Dylan!" Harper said. "It would be nice to have help, but I recall someone stating that it wasn't in the Commonwealth's best interests to get involved with matters of Earth." Harper was mad. He knew what he had planned wouldn't be easy, but he promised those on Earth that he would be back some day, and he was keeping that promise. He only wished that Brendan was still alive.

"Harper, I can't just…."

"It's OK Dylan." Harper said. "I'm sorry. I didn't come here to fight with you. I just had to let you know what I had decided to do."

Becka walked over to Harper and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Are you sure about this Harper?"

"Yea Becka. I have to do this."

"Trance?" Becka asked, looking at her long time friend and good luck charm.

"I can't let him go alone Becka."

"Then I'm going too." Becka stated.

"Becka, No." Harper protested.

"Why not?"

"Because you're needed here Becka." Trance said.

"Then I'll go with you." Rommie stated.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"This ship got along perfectly well before Harper built me this body. She can do so again until I return."

"If Rommie goes with you, then I'll stay, but only on the condition that Dylan attempts to talk the leaders of the new Commonwealth into assisting Earth's fight for freedom."

"I'll do what I can Becka." Dylan said. "I really don't think they'll change their minds, but I will try."

"I'll give you three weeks Dylan." Becka said. "If they don't agree to help by then, I'm taking the Maru and joining Harper and the others."

Andromeda observed everything that was occurring on her Command Deck. Harper and Trance were leaving, her Avatar was joining them, and now Becka has stated that she too will be leaving in less than a month. She couldn't help but be sad at the thought of losing so many of her crew… No, not crew, but family. She never thought there would come a day that Harper would leave her. She had had many engineers over the years, but none had treated with as much love and care as he did. She knew he would someday die, and she would lose him eventually, but he wasn't dieing, he was leaving her.

"How soon will you be leaving?" Becka asked.

"First I need to talk to Eternity and tell her my decision. After I do that I want to perform a few upgrades on the Maru and Andromeda."

"What type of upgrades Harper?" Becka and Dylan both asked.

"Just a few things I noticed on Eternity, like her energy shields, Food replicator, cloaking device, and solid hologram. I thought these might be useful if you can come help later. But even if you can't, they'll come in handy Boss."

"How long will it take to finish these upgrades Harper?" Dylan asked.

"With Lena and the rest of the engineering crew helping, I estimate that we'll be finished in less than three days."

"Harper." Trance said. "I think it's time that we go talk to Eternity."

"OK Trance. Let's go."

Once again on board Eternity, Harper Looked at the Command deck for the first time. It's layoutwas different from that of Andromeda's. Therewas a large visual display in front, naturally. In the center of the roomwas what Harper guessed to be the captains seat. He looked around, but didn't see anything that resembled piloting controls. Therewere tactical stations with seats along side the walls, but no pilot station.

"Eternity?" Harper asked. "Where is the pilots station?"

"I'm sorry Harper." Eternity replied. "I forgot to tell you. The captain is the pilot."

"I assume that this chair in the middle is the captain's seat?"

"Yes."

"Then where are the flight controls?"

"Harper." Eternity said. "Before I answer any more questions, will you answer one for me?"

"Sure thing." Harper replied.

"Do you accept the position as my captain?"

"Yes Eternity. I do."

"Then please sit down." Harper sat down in the large and very comfortable captain's seat.

"See those metallic hand prints on each arm of your seat?"

"Yes."

"Place your hands on the imprints. This is the last verification of your captaincy."

Harper placed his hands on the imprints that Eternity indicated. He felt a slight tingle and then his hands began to get warmer. He felt Eternity enter his mind. He struggled at first, but relaxed as Trance placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

It was as if he had left his body, but he wasn't in Eternity's matrix. A part of her matrix had somehow joined with his mind. He looked around, and saw people working all around him. Three men were installing the forward display screen, while others were busy installing other components, and making adjustments on already installed equipment. He couldn't figure out where all of these people came from. He was also pretty sure that the display screen was already up when he entered earlier.

He then noticed something about all the people that were working busily on Eternity's Command deck. They all had tails, and were all of various colors. These were Trance's people, and somehow he was seeing the past. Perhaps it was one of Eternity's memories of her creators.

Only a few seconds had passed from the time that Harper placed his hands on the imprints. He opened his eyes and looked at Trance.

"Did you know?"Was all he asked.

"I knew about the ship." Trance said. "But I didn't know that they had designed it for you. I wasn't there when they built her. I was away working on other projects. It was over one thousand years later, before I even heard about Eternity, and then I thought it was possibly just a legend."

"Are you mad Harper?" Trance asked.

"I'm not mad Trance." Harper said. "It's just becoming a little overwhelming that a race of Avatars, three thousand years ago, built a ship that is practically indestructible, for me to find and be her captain. Trance what if,….Never mind."

"What Harper. What do you want to know. I promise, I'll tell you anything. I should have told you about this earlier. I'm sorry Harper."

"Trance, I was just wondering. If we hadn't… I mean If I hadn't agreed to… I'm sorry Trance. I can't ask you that."

"You want to know, if my older self and you hadn't saved me, causing you to become like us, would you still have been accepted as Eternity's captain?"

"I'm not sure if I want to know the answer to that Trance, but yes. That is what I was wondering."

"The answer is no Harper. The genetic key code matches you as you are now. It would not have matched your previous DNA."

"Captain?" Eternity said.

"Please, Eternity." Harper said. "Just call me Harper. I know I'm your captain, but the title just doesn't sound right. Besides, we're going to be like friends, I hope, rather than ship and captain."

"I think I'd like that Harper." Eternity said.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I need to get my engineering teams busy on upgrading Andromeda and the Maru."

"Harper." Trance said. "You better tell Eternity about Earth."

"Oh yea. Sorry. Eternity, I hope you're in the mood for a good fight, because we're going on a mission to free Earth."

"I was built for battle. I'm always in the mood."

The next few days Harper and the engineering crews were busy installing new energy shields, cloaking devices, and several other new mechanisms to Andromeda and the Maru. He, Trance, and Rommie decided that they would leave in the morning.

Harper was in Andromeda's engineering room, when her hologram appeared.

"What are you doing Harper?" She asked.

"I'm just making some final adjustments on your new solid holographic generators…. There all finished!"

"I don't feel any different Harper."

"You'll have to power down your hologram then restart it for the new generator to kick in. Give it a try."

Andromeda powered down her holographic projection, then immediately restarted. When she appeared this time, there was a definite change. She, like Eternity's hologram was now solid. She was no longer semi-transparent. She could touch and feel. The first thing she decided to do was to give Harper a huge hug.

"Thank you Harper. I had no idea I could feel this way. I feel so… alive."

"Hey, you know I'd do anything for you Doll. I may be Eternity's captain, but you're still my favorite AI, and one of my best friends."

"Harper, If I asked you to stay, would you?"

"Please Andromeda, don't ask me that. You know how much I care for you, but I can't just ignore what fate has thrown at me. The Commonwealth may not give a Nightsider's backside what happens to Earth, but I do. I've been given a chance to do some good on Earth and I'm going to take it. Please, don't make me choose between Earth and you. I will come back, and until I do Lena will take good care of you. She's almost as good as me, and she really is a High Guard officer, so Dylan ought to like that."

"Harper. I don't care if you act like a High Guard officer or not. You're the best Engineer and friend I've ever had. Promise me two things Harper."

"You name it."

"Promise me that you'll keep yourself, Trance and my Avatar safe, and promise that you'll all come back to me."

"I promise Andromeda. Whatever I have to do, I'll make sure we all make it back alive."

"Thank you Harper." Andromeda gave Harper another hug, and when she let him go, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips."

"Andr…"

"You better be going Harper." Andromeda said interrupting his question about the kiss. "I think the others wanted to give you a little going away party on Obs deck."

"Uh… OK." Harper said, obviously still stunned from the kiss. "See you there."

While Harper left engineering, Andromeda's hologram remained. Her ship persona appeared on a nearby screen.

"Do you think it was wise to do that?" Her ship self asked.

"Probably not." Her hologram admitted.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to do anything that would cause problems between Harper and Trance."

"I don't either!" Her hologram shouted in defense. "I love Harper and Trance. They're my friends. What I did was just…. Well I don't know what it was. I just felt like doing it."

"Maybe we should talk to Trance about this before they leave." Her ship self said.

"That would be best. Otherwise, it would look as if we were trying to hide something."

"I could have our Avatar explain to her."

"No. I was the one that kissed him." Her hologram said. "I should be the one to explain to Trance. Perhaps it was the sensation of being able to feel, to finally be able to embrace another person physically. I have always wondered what it felt like to kiss."

"It was nice." Her ship self added.

Her hologram disappeared. She needed to talk to Trance about the kiss. She knew that everybody was now on the Obs deck with Trance and Harper.

"It _was_ nice." Her ship self repeated.

Harper entered the Obs Deck. Everyone was there, including Eternity's hologram. She linked to Andromeda and was sharing the new generators that Harper had upgraded. Harper quickly found Becka, and told her what happened.

"Whoa! Slow down Shorty." Becka said. "Say that again. For a second there, I thought you said Andromeda kissed you."

"I did Boss. What am I gonna do. You do know I'm a dead man as soon as Trance finds out? What am I gonna do? I used to dream of Andromeda kissing me, but now that Trance and I are together it's all wrong. Why does my life always end up getting messed up? Trance will find out, then she'll kill me or worse, she'll leave me."

"Harper exactly what happened?"

"Andromeda kissed me. What part of that didn't ya get?"


	7. Chapter 7

"You keep saying that she kissed you Harper, but what led up to her kissing you?"

Harper told Becka about installing Andromeda's new solid holographic generators, and the conversation that led up to the kiss."

"Then she said thanks, hugged me again, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips."

"There you have it Harper." Becka said understanding the situation.

"Have what?"

"You said that, she saidyou were her best engineer and FRIEND." Becka emphasized the word friend. "I think she's just really worried about you and the others. You said she made you promise to take care of yourself and Trance and Rommie?"

"Yea." Harper agreed.

"Well, Being physical is still new to her Harper. It's possible that she wanted to express how much she cared for you as a friend and ended up choosing a less appropriate style of doing so. She may have a brain the size of a planet, but when it comes to emotions and expressing them, Andromeda and Rommie are still just learning."

"I guess that's possible." Harper admitted.

"It's either that, or Andromeda's madly in love with you and we both know how unlikely that is." Becka said as she and Harper began to laugh. Harper was finally feeling better about what happened.

"Wait a minute." Harper said, as he forced himself to stop laughing. "I think I've been insulted… again. First Dylan, and now you." Harper feigned anger.

"I'm sorry Harper." Becka said in false remorse. "But we both know that Andromeda has had a crush on Dylan probably since before they got stuck in the black hole. If she's madly in love with anyone, it's him."

"You're right again Becka. Thanks."

Becka ruffled Harper's hair. "Anytime Shorty."

Meanwhile, Andromeda's new solid hologram appeared on Obs Deck, and soon found Trance. She explained to her what happened, and how that she had perhaps chosen the wrong physical manner in which toexpress her emotions.

"I'm deeply sorry Trance. I don't want to cause any trouble between you and Harper. You are two of my best friends, and I can't bare to lose you. I'll understand, however, if you choose end our friendship."

"Andromeda." Trance said. "Is what you just told me exactly what happened?"

"I can show you video surveillance if you would like."

"That won't be necessary." Trance replied. "Believe me, I understand what it's like to exist without the knowledge or understanding of what it is to feel or express emotions. I existed a very long time before I decided to create this Avatar body you see me as now. It took a very long time for me to understand some of the simplest physical sensations. I can still remember my confusion and fear the first time I sneezed."

"I still regret my action Trance, but I'm happy that you understand and forgive me."

"Enough of this." Trance said. "There's a party going on, and you need to show off your new look."

"Do you like it Trance." The hologram said. "I hear it's what all the stylish AI's are wearing these days."

"You look great Andromeda, and just between you and me… Don't worry. We'll be back."

Andromeda didn't ask Trance how she knew. She just accepted it as fact.

Trance walked across the room where Rommie had joined Becka and Harper.

(_Link with Holographic Matrix_)

"_That went very well_." Andromeda said.

"_Yes it did_." Her hologram replied. "_The longer I know Trance, the more she amazes me_."

"_Me too_."

"_They do make a beautiful couple, don't they_?"

"_Yes they do_." Andromeda said. "_You know that this is for the best right_?"

"_Yes_." Her hologram replied. "_I know. They belong together. We would just make things complicated_."

(_End Link_)

In the middle of the Obs Deck Dylan got everyone's attention.

"Thank you." Dylan said. "Harper. I would like to say that when I first saw you, I thought that the best thing for me to do was to hide everything of value. I then realized that it wouldn't do any good because Trance would just find it. You, Trance, and Becka may not have been High Guard trained, but you are the best crew I've ever had. Harper, no engineer in the Commonwealth, old or new can match your skills.

Trance, if not for your guidance and medical skills we'd probably all be dead right now.

Becka, to be perfectly honest. You are the best pilot I've ever known and a fantastic first officer. You never failed to voice your own opinion, and when you believed I was making a mistake or choosing the wrong path, you let me know it,… sometimes very loudly.

Rommie, You have been the best friend I've ever had. Whenever I have needed to talk to someone about the past, you were there. You and Andromeda alone can truly understand what we had and lost prior to the black hole.

I realize that this may be sounding like a farewell speech, but that was not my intention. Instead I want to wish you three and Eternity the best of luck in your fight to free Earth."

The next morning everyone was gathered in the docking bay to say goodbye.

Dylan had some droids stow fifty crates filled with force lances in Eternity's cargo hold.

"Thanks Boss." Harper told Dylan. "You're sure you won't be needing them?"

"We've got plenty Harper." Dylan said. "I only wish the Commonwealth would allow Andromeda and I to help in a more direct manner. I will keep trying to convince them."

"I know you will Boss. Thanks."

"You take care of yourself Shorty." Becka said.

"Hey!" Harper cried, "It's captain now."

"Sorry about that, _Captain_ Shorty." Becka said, then gave him a clumsy salute.

"Hey!" Dylan said. "You never saluted me."

"Jealous?" Becka teased.

"Just a little." Dylan replied.

"Trance, make sure Harper doesn't get his tail blown off, or any other part of him for that matter." Becka said.

"Don't worry Becka," Trance said. "We'll watch out for each other."

Trance and Becka hugged each other as they said goodbye. The last time Becka embraced her purple friend like this, she was certain that she would be destroyed in the process of destroying the Abyss's black hole. This time, she somehow knew that they would see each other again. How many times has Trance nearly been killed only to make a miraculous recovery? If there was something about her being a star's Avatar that made her nearly invincible, Becka hoped that Harper was the same way.

"I'll take care of them both." Rommie told Becka.

"Thanks Rommie." Becka said.

Andromeda's hologram appeared to say goodbye. Harper was a little nervous. He still remembered the kiss and was afraid that a similar incident may occur.

"I wanted you all to know before you leave, that you will all three be greatly missed. I hope that Earth's freedom will be won quickly, and that you will return safely." She then embraced each one starting with her own Avatar.

"Take care of them and yourself. It won't be the same here with you gone."

"I'll miss you too." Rommie said.

"Trance, once again I'd like to apologize…"  
"Andromeda." Trance interrupted. "We've already taken care of that. It's all in the past."

"Then all I have to say is watch Harper. I've noticed that he's still having problems with staying properly balanced every now and then. Perhaps you can help him work on that on the way to Earth."

"I'll do that Rommie. I should have been helping him more, but he's been so busy ever since we discovered Eternity. It'll take us one week to get to Earth. That should give me enough time to help him."

"Harper."

"Andromeda." Harper said.

"I loaded five crates of Sparky onto Eternity for you. I thought it might be hard to come by on Earth."

"Thanks Andromeda."

After saying their goodbyes, the three boarded Eternity and waited for Andromeda to clear them for launch.

"Captain Seamus Harper, of the Starship Eternity," Andromeda said. "You are clear for launch. Good luck."

"Thanks Andromeda." Harper said. "Tell Lena not to get to comfortable as chief engineer, cause I'm coming back. Oh yeah, by the way, ask her not to touch anything in machine shop 5. In fact it might be best if you put a lock down on it and not let anyone in."

"Harper." Andromeda said sternly. "What have you been working on?"

"Don't worry. It won't explode or nothing. I was just trying to work something out on a flexi, and I forgot to put it away. I'd prefer it if nobody saw it, please."

"Alright Harper. I'll lock down machine shop 5."

"Thanks. Well, next time you see us, Earth will be a free planet."

Harper placed his hands on the link imprints next to his command chair and once again he was linked with Eternity. He discovered that Eternity responded to his thoughts, not his commands or physical hand movements. He didn't need to have quick reflexes, only a quick mind. Lucky for Harper he was a genius. The information that her sensors detected, he instantly knew. Eternity exited Andromeda's docking bay, entering the vastness of space once again, but this time, she would be leaving the asteroid field which had been her prison for three thousand years. She finally had a captain, and two other crew members.

Once they had put enough distance between themselves and Andromeda, Eternity engaged her FTL Drive, launching them faster than the speed of light toward Earth.

"Coordinates locked in." Eternity said. "Harper, you may end the link now if you wish."

Harper removed his hands from the link imprints.

"That was amazing!" Harper said. "I could feel everything."

Andromeda scanned machine shop 5, just to be on the safe side. She located a flexi laying on a work bench and accessed it.

_ENTRY ONE:_

_Trance, You know I really care about..._

_Entry Two:_

_When I look into your eyes I..._

_ENTRY THREE:_

_Trance, I love you. Will you marry me?_

Andromeda smiled, and hoped that Harper would some day get the chance and the boldness to finally propose to Trance.


	8. Chapter 8

As Eternity rapidly traveled toward the planet Earth, her crew was busy planning what they would do when they reached their destination.

"I've been giving this some thought." Harper said. "And I think the first thing we need to do is disable all Nietchean communications. Block out all communications going to and from Earth, as well as disrupt all transmissions on the planet's surface."

"That would prevent them from calling for reinforcements." Rommie said. "We could take the planet one city at a time, and the rest of the planet wouldn't know what was happening."

"I have a question." Trance stated. "If the Nietchiens attempt to contact Earth and are unable, wouldn't they send someone to investigate?"

"She's got a point Harper." Rommie said.

"I hadn't thought of that." Harper scratched his head and thought.

"I've got it!" Harper exclaimed. "I can program Eternity's communication systems to intercept all incoming communications to Earth. She can then broadcast that Earth is under quarantine."

"What manner of disease or virus would be considered extreme enough for the Nietchiens to order a planet wide quarantine?" Rommie asked.

"What about that virus that Rhade caught Trance?" Harper asked.

"Sendori." Trance said. "That wouldn't work Harper. They know that a cure exists for it."

"Yes, but what if the Sendori virus mutated," Rommie suggested. "causing the cure to be ineffective?"

"I like that." Harper said. "A mutated version of the Sendori virus running rampant world wide. Not only do the victims lose their ability of rational thought, they become severely paranoid, and if they don't end up being killed by others that have contracted the virus, they are severely deformed by the genetic altering properties of the virus."

"The risk of having their perfect genes altered alone should be enough to keep most Nietchiens away." Trance said.

"Alright." Harper said. "I'll have to work on a way of disabling their communications in a way that would allow our communicators to still function. Should take me about a day."

"After disabling communications, we should destroy any Nietchien ships that may be in orbit Harper." Rommie suggested.

"Then we need to try to contact Earth's Resistance, to let them know what's up. Then we'll land, arm as many as we can, and take back Boston. If all goes well within a week of our arrival Boston will be free and Ubers in other cities will have no idea what's going on. Then we'll move to the next city. With each new victory our army will grow."

"Harper we'll need a lot more weapons than the force lances that Dylan gave us." Rommie said. "We'll also need some heavy artillery, and a lot of luck"

"Looks like we'll have to make a slight detour and go shopping." Harper said.

---------------------------------------------

Andromeda's hologram appeared on Command.

"Dylan," Andromeda said. "Cain and Morak are attempting to access an external communications system."

"Can they do that?" Dylan asked.

"Harper could." Andromeda said. "But I highly doubt that these two could tie their own shoes without help."

"I'm curious who they're trying to send a message to." Dylan said. "Let them think that they've succeeded and record their message, but don't make it look too easy."

"Very well captain." Andromeda said.

A few minutes later Andromeda reappeared.

"Dylan, their message was encrypted, so it will take some time before I can decipher it's content, but I can tell you where the transmission was directed to go, if it had been sent."

"Where?"

"Earth."

--------------------------------------------

Back on board Eternity.

"Harper we'll need a lot more weapons than the force lances that Dylan gave us." Rommie said. "We'll also need some heavy artillery, and a lot of luck"

"What's wrong Harper?" Trance asked. "You have a strange look on your face."

"I'm sorry Trance." Harper said, as he shook off the odd feeling that came over him. "Nothing's wrong, just a little Deja vu."

"What's Déjà vu?" Trance asked.

"It's when a person has an overwhelming sense of familiarity with something that shouldn't be familiar at all." Rommie stated. "The term Déjà vu is from ancient Earth. Literally it means already seen."

"And you just experienced this Harper?" Trance asked. "Maybe I should run some tests on you to make sure you're OK."

"I'm fine Trance." Harper told her. "It's not like it's the first time."

"_Oops. I shouldn't have said that_." Harper thought to himself.

"What?" Trance shouted. "How many times has this occurred, and for how long?"

"Listen Trance, I'm sure it's nothing to get upset about." Harper said, in hopes that Trance would change her mind about running Divine knows how many tests on him. "It hasn't been happening long. It started after everybody found out that you were alive and that I had a tail. It's only happened a few other times, and it doesn't hurt or anything. It's just as if, time rewinds a few seconds and I'm the only one that notices. Déjà vu."

Harper believed that what he was experiencing was Déjà vu, but Trance knew it was something much more.

"Alright Harper," Trance said. "I won't force you, but if you do start experiencing any other symptoms, let me know."

"Don't I always?"

"No." Trance and Rommie both stated.

"You usually keep working without a word to anyone that you're sick, until you finally collapse and have to be carried to medical." Rommie said.

"Well, I promise , this time if I start having any weird symptoms, I'll let you know."

"It's not that I don't trust you Harper," Trance said. "I really do, but if you don't mind, I'd like for Eternity to monitor your vitals and let us know if anything strange is occurring to your body when this happens again. We may be able to determine what's causing it."

"That's OK Trance. I would sort of like to know what's triggering these loops."

"Loops?" Trance asked. " I thought you said it was Déjà vu?"

"Well the experience is about the same thing. At least what I'm experiencing is. It's just like a tiny time loop."

Trance didn't expect Harper's new gift to begin manifesting so soon. If he wasn't very careful,it could be more dangerous than what happened to Jarod.

"Enough talk about Déjà vu and time loops." Harper said. "It's time we visited an old friend to discuss purchasing some weapons for the cause."

"An old friend?" Rommie asked.

"Are you talking about Mister Styvers Harper?" Trance asked.

"Yes Trance." Harper said. "And for once, this old friend is actually a friend."

"Who is Mister Styvers?" Rommie asked.

"He used to be a crew member on the Maru." Trance said. "He's human, but he grew up on a planet called Doran. He helped rescue Harper from some less than friendly pirates."

"Pirates?"

"Long story Rommie." Harper said. "The main thing you need to know is that he's a friend, and he's an arms dealer."

"Why didn't you mention your friend before Harper?" Rommie asked. "We could have been purchasing replacement missiles and torpedoes for Andromeda from him instead of buying from less than reputable individuals on crime infested drifts."

"Because Andromeda is a Commonwealth war ship Rommie." Harper explained. "Rick Styvers is my friend, but some of his activities are less than ethical. I was afraid that if Dylan found out about Rick's other business dealings that he would shut Rick down and possibly bring charges against him. Rommie on the Maru, we all did what we had to do in order to survive, and it wasn't always in accordance to the law."

"I see." Rommie sighed. "I hate to say it, but you were probably right in doing what you did."

"So, Eternity." Harper said. "Alter course. Set new heading for the planet Doran, in the Delgerian system."

"New heading accepted." Eternity announced. "We will enter the Delgerian system in seven hours."

As they entered the Delgerian system, the planet Doran appeared on Eternity's main screen.

It was a desert planet, with no visible signs of water. The only indication of the planet being populated was a few small buildings in the northern hemisphere. There appeared to be no structures large enough to house an operation like Harper had described.

"It appears as if your friend left town." Rommie said. "Perhaps business was bad."

"Business is never bad for arms dealers." Harper said. "There's always someone who wants to blow someone else up. Trust me. He's down there."

"Eternity." Harper said. "Establish communication link to the planet."

"Attempting communication link…… Link established. Incoming message."

"On screen Eternity."

On the screen appeared the image of a man in his mid thirties. He had dark shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and a small scar across his forehead.

"Unknown vessel, this is a restricted area. You are ordered to leave immediately. Failure to do so will result in your immediate destruction."

"With your aim," Harper said, "you'd probably miss."

The man's expression turned to one of shock and joy.

"Seamus Harper." Rick said. "Is that you?"

"The one and only." Harper said. "Me and my friends are needing to do a little shopping. Do you know of any good shops in the area?"

"You've come to the right place." Rick said. "I'm transmitting the coordinates and codes that will allow you to land safely."

"Thanks Rick."

After Eternity landed, Harper, Trance , and Rommie exited the ship. They were met by Rick Styvers and a young woman with dark hair.

Harper and Rick shook hands, but it turned into a quick manly hug.

"It's great to see you again Harper!" Rick said.

"It's good to see you too Rick." Harper said.

Trance then rushed toward Rick and she too gave him a hug.

"You look as beautiful as ever Trance." Rick said.

"You look good too." Trance said, as she looked him over. "You've lost weight, a lot of weight."

"Thanks for noticing, but I can't really take any credit for it. By the way, who is this lovely lady with you?"

Trance realized very easily that Rick had changed the subject. She wondered why he didn't want to talk about his weight.

"My name is Rommie. I'm a friend of Trance and Harper."

"If you're their friend, then you are welcome to my home. Come. Let's get out of this dreadful heat."

As they neared an old shack Harper asked Rick who his new friend was.

"I'm terribly embarrassed. Rommie, Trance, Harper, this is my friend and partner in crime Gloria."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said.

Rick continued leading them to the small shack approximately one hundred feet from where they landed. Inside was an elevator. They all stepped inside and the door closed. They immediately felt the floor on which they were standing begin to descend. Two minutes later, they stopped and the door opened.

As they exited the elevator, the door shut on Harper's tail.

"Owww!" Harper cried.

"Harper?" Trance asked, but she soon realized what had happened and reopened the door, freeing Harper's tail.

"I'll never get used to that." Harper said, as Trance examined the damage to his tail.

"It'll be OK Harper, but it needs a bandage."

"Right this way." Rick said. "I have a small medical facility a few more doors down. AH! Here it is."

It wasn't as large as Medical on Andromeda, but it was very well equipped. Trance applied a bandage to Harper's injured tail and they continued to follow their host.

"I meant to ask you about that." Rick said, indicating Harper's tail. "But I didn't want to appear rude."

"It's OK." Harper said. "But it's a long story."

"You can tell me during dinner then. That is if you will agree to have dinner with Gloria and me."

"We accept on one condition." Harper said. "Afterwards we discuss business and possibly some trading."

Rommie had been observing Gloria and their host since she first saw them. She noticed something peculiar about their movements. They moved so fluidly. She thought at first that they were trained assassins, but not even the best assassin alive could move with such grace as they possessed. Perhaps she would find her answer during dinner.

Dinner was held in a huge banquet hall. The table was full of various types of food and desserts.

While they ate, Harper told Rick and Gloria how the crew of the Maru had rescued Andromeda and her captain from a black hole. He then told them of some of the many adventures they had together. Finally he told of how they had defeated the Abyss by destroying the black hole.

"…and that's how I became an Avatar like Trance."

"That's amazing!" Gloria said.

"Remarkable Harper." Rick said. "However, I'm really not shocked about the two of you. I knew that You and Trance were meant to be together the first time I saw you. I'm happy that you finally got your own ship."

"Rick." Harper said. "I answered your question. Now how about you answer mine?"

"Anything you want to know Harper." Rick said.

"How long have you had an android body?"

_"That's it!"_ Rommie thought to herself. "_How could I have missed something like that. They both move like androids,… like me_."


	9. Chapter 9

"I was going to tell you eventually Harper." Rick said. "It's just that, I'm a bit embarrassed. Not of being an android. I'm embarrassed because, I was being careless with a very dangerous and highly explosive new weapon. I dropped it, and that should have been the end of me, but Gloria was nearby and saved me. She took what was left of me to our medical room, and attached me to an innumerable amount of life support devices. I remained that way while she built me this body. I can never thank her enough for saving my life."

"I've never seen a successful cybernetic implant of this magnitude before." Harper said. "Gloria, you are a genius."

"Thank you Harper." Gloria said. "I just did what I had to do. Rick is my friend, and I need him."

"I thought you two were a couple." Trance said.

"No, we're just friends Trance." Rick said.

"That's what I kept saying about me and Trance." Harper said. "You may just be friends for now Rick, but someday that may change."

"Perhaps." Rick said, as he smiled at Gloria, and she smiled back. "But for now I really do cherish our friendship."

After dinner, they told Rick and Gloria what weapons they needed.

"That's a big list. A person could start a small war with that much weaponry." Rick said.

"That's exactly what we plan to do Rick." Harper said.

"Harper." Rommie whispered. "I don't think it would be a good idea to give too much information about our plans."

"You're going to Earth aren't you?" Rick asked.

"How did you know?" Harper questioned.

"That's all you ever used to talk about on the Maru." Rick said. "You said that if you ever got a ship of your own, with enough power and weapons, that you would go back to Earth and kill every Uber on the planet."

"Ok." Harper admitted. "We're going to Earth, but you gotta promise you won't say a word to anyone."

"You don't have to worry about that Harper." Rick said. "Because, if you have the room, Gloria and I are coming with you."

"I appreciate the offer Rick." Harper said. "But you don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to. I may not have been born on Earth Harper, but my parents were, and against all odds, they managed to leave and settle here.

Harper this planet wasn't always as dead and desolate as it is now. When my folks came here, it was practically a paradise populated by millions of people. Then the Ubers came looking for them.

They said that they'd destroy every last living thing on the planet, if my parents didn't give themselves up. I was just a kid at the time. My parents told me to stay down here with Gloria, as they headed back above ground. I knew I'd never see them again.

I don't know if my parents didn't meet the Uber's deadline or if they just went ahead and destroyed the planet for the fun of it. As far as I know, Gloria and I were the only ones on the entire planet that survived."

"I had no idea Rick." Harper said.

"It's OK Harper. It was a long time ago, but if you'll give me a chance I'd like very much to see those creeps pay for what they did. As for your list, I think I have everything you need, and perhaps a little more. Follow me."

They followed Rick down a long brightly lit corridor. At the end was a large door. Rick tapped a few keys on a security lock and the door slid open.

Inside was breathtaking. The room was the size of a large aircraft hangar, and it was filled with weapons of every kind. But the thing that grabbed Harper's attention was standing in the middle of the floor.

"You have a Planetary Warfare Bot?" Harper asked.

"Yes." Rick replied.

"Where did you find it?" Trance asked. "It looks just like Andromeda's."

"It came with the ship." Rick Styvers said as he waved his hands around indicating the room they were in.

"This is a ship?" Rommie asked.

"No. This is just part of the ship." Rick explained. "This is the cargo hold of the Gates of Glory, and Gloria here is her Avatar."

"Glory?" Rommie asked. "But you look so different. What happened?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Rommie," Gloria said, "I wasn't exactly sure that you were really you. The last time we met, you didn't have an Avatar. I had to be sure that you were who you said you were."

"You've apparently went through some changes as well." Rommie said. "You look nothing like I remember."

"It's a long story Rommie." Gloria said.

"When we were betrayed by the Nietzchiens, I was hit pretty bad. My captain commanded everyone to abandon ship. He stayed and managed to make one slip jump before the slip stream drive went offline.

I detected a planet with a breathable atmosphere on short range scanners and set a course for it. We were nearly there. I started transmitting a distress signal to the planet in hopes that someone would come and help us.

I wasn't concerned for myself, but my captain was in need of medical attention. He was badly injured during the battle and was losing a lot of blood. I tried to convince him to get a med kit and take one of the slip fighters down to the planet, but he wouldn't leave me.

As we neared the planet, we lost all maneuvering capabilities. I couldn't stop, and I was headed directly for the planet's surface. I begged him to leave. I told him it was senseless for him to stay, but he refused to leave me.

As we entered the planet's atmosphere, he took my hand in his. I looked into his eyes and I realized why he couldn't leave me. He was in love with me, and at that moment, I realized that I felt the same way. We kissed, then everything went black."

"When the Glory impacted with the planet she made a huge crater." Rick said. "She was almost entirely buried. With years of rain and mudslides, she was eventually completely underground. Nearly three hundred years after she crashed, my parents discovered her while trying to dig a well."

"The next thing I remembered," Gloria said. "was Rick's father reactivating me, only it wasn't me. My programming seemed to be intact, but my Avatar body was too badly damaged in the crash. Rick's parents, being very talented cybernetic engineers, created this new body for me."

"Upon discovering The Gates of Glory, my father decided that they would live on the ship, and have a small shack above ground as cover. Dad spent every free moment he had repairing her systems. After they were killed, I continued the repairs my father had started."

"Can she fly?" Rommie asked.

"Not yet." Rick said. "I've been able to get most of her systems back online, but I'm sorry to say, I'm not as good an engineer as dad was."

"Would you mind If I took a look?" Harper asked, excited at the prospect of reviving another High Guard ship.

"I'll show you to engineering, while Gloria helps the others with sorting out what weapons would be most helpful."

"How about we use them all?"

"You've never heard of the word overkill have you Harper?" Rick asked.

"Would you consider a bomb capable of wiping out thousands of Nietzchiens as overkill?" Harper asked, as they left the others and headed for engineering.

"No." Rick said. "I would call that a good start."

"No." Rick said. "I would call that a good start."

A wave of dizziness came over Harper, and he collapsed to the floor. The last thing he said, before passing out was, "Déjà vu."

Harper woke up in what looked very similar to Andromeda's Med Deck. Trance and Rommie were both sitting at his bedside, one on each side.

"Harper?" Trance asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine Trance, I had another Déjà vu incident. Trance what's wrong with me? I thought that since I became like you, that I wouldn't have to worry about getting sick anymore."

"You're not sick Harper." Trance said.

"Then what's happening to me?"

Trance and Rommie both saw the fear in Harper's eyes.

"Harper." Trance said. "I believe that your Avatar gift is becoming active."

"What kind of gift does this?" Harper asked. "Conversations repeating, dizzy spells, passing out. It sounds more like a curse to me."

"I'm sorry Harper." Trance said, as she placed her hand on his chest. "I realize that this can be somewhat disorienting, but this is just a phase. It will pass as you learn to control your new ability."

"What is my new ability Trance?"

"Time." Trance said, "Your gift is time."

"Trance. You're being a little vague. Could you explain please?" Harper asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I've never encountered anyone with this gift before. I have only heard about it. According to some of my people, the gift of time is thought to give the ability to travel through time, past and future. Others believe that it enables the bearer of this gift to travel only to the past. There other theories Harper, but we won't truly know until it has become fully active. What happened to you in the corridor, marked the end of the first phase. You shouldn't be bothered by any more random Déjà vu occurrences."

"Will I be OK to still go to Earth Trance?"

"With the first stage over, yes, I believe you will be fine. In fact, we need to go."

"Good." Harper said. "Because after I get Glory running, I want to continue our trip to Earth, and finish our mission."

"You don't understand Harper." Trance said. "When I said we need to go, I meant that we need to go now."

"Now? But what about Glory?"

"She'll be OK Harper." Rommie said.

"But she'd be a big help in defeating the Nietzchiens."

"I'm sorry Harper." Trance said. "But It's imperative that we not delay. We need to get to Earth as fast as possible."

Harper got up off of the medical bed.

"Is Rick and Gloria still coming with us?" Harper asked.

"Rick is." Rommie told him. "But Gloria decided to stay here and attempt to get Glory's engines online."

"What about the weapons?"

"They're already loaded Harper." Rommie informed him.

"Sounds like everyone's just waiting on me then." Harper said. "Well, let's not keep Rick and Eternity waiting."

They said goodbye to Gloria and wished her luck at getting Glory's engines operational.

Glory and Rick said farewell to each other.

Rick's feelings toward Gloria were mixed. As a child, after his parents died, she was like a mother to him. She took care of him, taught him, and even disciplined him when it was needful. As he grew older, he began to see her as an attractive woman, but still couldn't shake the feeling that she was family. He and Gloria were friends. There was no doubt about that. Harper seemed to think that Rick and Gloria would possibly some day become more than friends. Rick knew that wouldn't happen, for the fact that he saw Gloria as part of his family already, maybe not a mother, but possibly an older sister. A relationship, other than friendship with her, in his view, would just be wrong.

"Goodbye Gloria." Rick said, as they hugged each other.

"Goodbye Rick." Gloria said. "Take care of yourself, and your friends."

"I will."

As soon as everyone was back aboard Eternity, she took off, and headed once again toward Earth. Their trip seeming to everyone, more urgent now since Trance told them that they absolutely had to get to Earth as soon as possible. She wouldn't say any more, not even to Harper.

Trance sat in a room that had a large viewport. It reminded her of the Obs Deck back on Andromeda, but it was much smaller.

She stared out at the multitude of stars. It had been a long time since she experienced what it was like to exist as a star in the openness of space. She also knew that if she had never taken on the form of her Avatar, that she would have missed out on many wondrous things. At that moment, one of those things she would have missed entered the room.

"Hey Trance." Harper said. "Family?" He asked signifying the stars Trance had been staring at.

"No!" Trance laughed. "I do know some of them, but we're not family."

"Trance could I get you to look at something?"

"Are you coming on to me Harper?" Trance asked, teasing.

"No." Harper said. "Not unless you want me to. Actually, I have a medical problem."

"I'm sorry Harper." Trance said, totally serious and concerned for Harper. "What's wrong?"

"I…I can't get it up." Harper said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Ahem. What?" Trance asked, as she began to blush.

"My tail. I can't get it up. It just seems to be dragging the floor. I think it's broke or something."

"Oh! Your tail!"

"Of course my tail. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Never mind."


	10. Chapter 10

Trance examined Harper's tail, and discovered a very bad bruise near it's base.

"Has your tail been hurting any?" Trance asked.

"Yes." Harper said. "Quite a bit in fact."

"Have you been sitting in any chairs with solid backs?"

"Yes. Practically all the chairs on Eternity have solid backs Trance." Harper said. "What's your point?"

"My point is that sitting in a chair with a solid back doesn't give any place for your tail to go. It causes it to get scrunched and bruised. I'll doctor the bruise, but you'll have to start avoiding sitting in these types of chairs."

"Thanks Trance." Harper said. "You're the best."

"You're welcome Harper."

"Trance, we'll be arriving at Earth in approximately three days."

"Um Hum."

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight, in my quarters."

"I'd love to Harper." Trance said.

"See you tonight then."

"See you Harper. Remember. No sitting on Eternity's chairs."

"I'll remember."

Harper was walking down Eternity's corridor, on his way to Engineering, trying to figure a way that he could sit without his tail getting all sore again. If only Eternity's chairs had tail holes.

"That's it!" Harper shouted. "I'll make tail holes in all of Eternity's chairs." Harper couldn't help but wonder why people with tails, would design a ship with seats in it, that did not accommodate tails.

The rest of that day Harper was busy modifying the chairs on board Eternity. He didn't modify all the chairs, only two per room, including the command chair.

It was now almost time for his dinner with Trance, so he hurried back to his quarters. He washed off and changed, then he programmed the food replicator for two steak dinners. He dimmed the lights, lit two candles, and placed them on the table. Knowing how much Trance liked plants, he positioned several plants and flowers around the room.

"Eternity could you play some soft romantic music please?"

"What would you like Harper." Eternity asked.

"I think something with violins would be nice."

A stringed quartet began to play adding just the right touch.

"Perfect Eternity. Thanks."

"You're welcome Harper."

"One more favor." Harper added. "Could you give Trance and I some privacy tonight?"

"I had already planned on that Harper." Eternity said. "Good luck."

As Eternity's hologram vanished, Harper heard his door chime.

"Harper, it's me, Trance." Harper opened the door and his eyes bugged out. Trance was wearing a dark purple gown trimmed in pink. It fit her form perfectly. Harper noticed that the dress was made so that her tail wasn't hidden underneath, but protruded beautifully out the back.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Uh… Yeah." Harper said, as he realized that he had been staring with his mouth hanging open. He quickly closed his mouth and invited her in.

"Harper this is beautiful!" Trance said when she saw what Harper had done to the room. "Did you do this for me?"

"I wanted tonight to be perfect Trance." Harper said. "Come sit down."

Trance began to sit, but when she saw Harper, she stopped.

"Harper, Your tail!"

"Already got that covered." Harper said, showing her the chairs. "I made a little modification."

"That's great Harper." Trance smiled. "I wonder why they weren't made like that to begin with."

"I was wondering the same thing. I guess it takes a genius to figure out the simple things."

"You're probably right Harper." Trance giggled. "Seamus Harper, Super Genius."

"Hey, I like the sound of that." They both laughed, then they sat and enjoyed their dinner together.

After they had finished eating, Harper looked into Trance's eyes. They were the most perfect and beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He wondered what he ever did in his life to deserve someone as perfect as Trance. Usually the universe dealt him a bad hand, but this time he ended up with the queen of hearts. Harper reached into his pocket and grabbed a tiny box.

"Trance." Harper said. "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it Harper?"

"I realize that there's a chance that we might not return from Earth Trance, so….

He held the box out toward her and opened it. Inside was a golden ring with a large diamond set in it.

"…Trance, will you marry me?"

"Yes Harper. I'll marry you."

Harper's world couldn't be any more perfect.

They both rose up out of their chairs and hugged each other.

"I was starting to get tired of waiting for you to ask Harper."

"You knew I was going to ask you to marry me?"

"Uh Huh."

"You could've helped me out." Harper said. "You know I'm not that good with words."

"You did wonderful Harper." Trance said. "Absolutely wonderful."

They kissed and held each other so tight. Neither one wanted to let go. Their two tails became intertwined.

--------------------------------------------------

On Eternity's Command Deck Rommie was monitoring Eternity'sprogress, and keeping a look out for Dragan ships. Rick had just finished making adjustments to some of the weapons, ensuring that they would be compatible with Eternity's systems.

"Excuse me Rommie." Rick said. "Do you know where Harper is?"

"I believe he is having dinner with Trance."

"I wanted to talk to him about his ideas about disrupting the Ubers communications."

"If it's nothing urgent," Eternity said. "I think you should wait till morning before disturbing the captain."

"Morning?" Rick asked.

"I think Eternity's right Rick." Rommie said. "Harper told me that tonight he planned on asking Trance to marry him. If things go well, I don't think he's going to want to be disturbed."

"I understand." Rick said. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

"You and Harper were close when you served on the Maru, weren't you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't exactly by choice, but rather necessity that I came to be a member of the Maru's crew." Rick explained. "On Harricon Drift I had some business acquaintances that claimed I sold them faulty weapons. They wanted their money back, but refused to give me back the weapons. They claimed all the weapons blew up when they malfunctioned.

I knew for a fact that those weapons were top of the line. When I refused to give them their refund, they attacked me. I was out numbered four to one, and they were about to kill me when all of the sudden a tall red headed woman, a young boy, and a purple girl come to my rescue. I followed them to their ship and we took off. For the next year I helped them with maintenance and weaponry. Soon I came to think of Harper as a little brother. I knew he had a crush onTrance way back then. I finally returned back home where I reestablished my business.

"How did you and Becka get along?" Rommie asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk about that."

"Sorry." Rommie said.

---------------------------------------------

Rick was having breakfast the next morning in Eternity's Mess Hall.

Rommie was with him discussing their plan of action for when they reached Earth.

Trance and Harper entered the Mess looking happier than Rommie had ever seen them, especially Harper.

"Something you'd like to tell us Harper?" Rommie asked.

"We're getting married Rommie!" Harper exclaimed, as he gave Rommie a big hug. "She said yes!"

"I'm so happy for you both." Rommie said, as she released Harper and embraced Trance.

"Congratulations Harper." Rick said. "I'm sure you two will be very happy together."

"Thanks Rick." Harper replied.

Trance gave Rick a quick hug, then returned to Harper's side.

Eternity's solid holographic image appeared.

"Harper, Trance, I am very happy for you."

"Thanks Eternity." Harper and Trance both replied.

Harper pulled one of the chairs that he had modified the previous day out for Trance, then he went to get their breakfast.

Harper returned and sit down in a similar chair next to Trance.

Rommie noticed their tails protruding through the holes.

"I was just about to ask you about the altered chairs Harper," Rommie said, "but I see the reason for the holes now."

"Harper did a great job." Trance said. "They're very comfy."

Harper was really catching on how to control his tail. As he and Trance ate breakfast, his tail easily glided over to Trance and wrapped gently around her waist. Trance gave no reaction, except to give Harper a content smile.

As they ate, they all discussed their plans.

"Tomorrow we'll be entering Dragan territory." Harper said. "I think that would be a good time for Eternity to activate her cloaking device."

"Good idea." Rick said. "We don't want to be attacked before we reach our target. I've no doubt that Eternity could handle them, but we don't want to give ourselves away."

"Agreed." Rommie said. "We should keep a low profile. Our main strategy is to keep the Dragans totally unaware of our actions. Communications blackout would prove inefficient if their ships discover us before we arrive."

"Guys," Harper said. "Do you realize that, including Eternity, we are five people, about to attack one of the fiercest Nietzchean prides in the galaxy?"

"What's your point Harper?" Rommie asked.

"The point is, I should be scared of what might happen, but I'm not. I can't explain it, but it's like a great calm has come over me. It's as if a part of me knows, that what ever happens, what we're doing is right and nothing the Ubers can do to us can change that."

"You're right Harper." Trance said. "We are doing the right thing. Finally the people of Earth will be free." Trance couldn't help but wonder, that if she had destroyed the Abyss years ago, this would not be necessary. Earth would never have become a slave planet, and Harper's parents would not have been killed. Would Harper still want to marry her, if he found out how much pain and destruction her mistake has caused? She had to tell him, but she was afraid of losing him.

The next day they passed directly past several Nietzchean ships, but with Eternity's cloaking device engaged they weren't detected.

Rick and Rommie loaded Eternity's torpedo tubes and made certain that her weapons were all online. Everything seemed to be in order.

When they were finished they helped Harper work on the device that would disable the Nietzchean's communications.

Harper was having a hard time with the communications scrambler.

"What seems to be the problem Harper?" Rick asked.

"This!" Harper said, holding up a small electronic device. "I can't get this to work properly. The way it is right now, not only will it disable communications, it will shut down all of Eternity's systems for at least two hours."

"Harper." Rommie said. "After the two hours are up, and Eternity comes back online, will the Nietzchean's communications still be down?"

"Yeah Rommie." Harper replied. "Once activated, the scrambler will continue to disrupt their communications until shut off."

"We'll help you work on it Harper." Rick said. "But if we don't get it working right, we'll have to use it as is."

"You realize that when Eternity's systems go, we'll become uncloaked?" Harper asked. "Without shields or weapons, we'd be sitting ducks. We have to get this to work."


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile back on Andromeda, her hologram appeared on Command.

"Dylan I have deciphered the message our two prisoners attempted to send to Earth."

"Let me see it." Dylan said. Immediately the image of the Nietzchean Morak appeared on the main screen.

"Fleet Marshall Ranak." He said. "This is Morak. I have news of the Andromeda's crew. They have recently discovered a strange and powerful ship. Their engineer has also went through some bizarre changes. He has the ability now to emit balls of fire from his body. I'm not sure of the details of how this change took place, but I think it involved the purple creature. Cain and I have been detained, but we had already completed our task. Everything can therefore go as scheduled. End of transmission."

"They have already completed their task?" Dylan asked. "Rommie, do you know what he's referring to?"

"I have been running diagnostic scans since I saw this message, but I have been unable to locate any sabotage."

"Then perhaps we need to have a talk with our guests." Rhade said. "If I were to threaten them a bit, they may be inspired to tell us what they did to the ship."

"Rhade." Dylan said. "Empty threats won't make them talk."

"Who said anything about them being empty?" Rhade asked. "I fully intend to follow through with what I say with actions."

"Dylan." Andromeda's hologram said. "Whatever they did to me, it is either non-destructive, or they had planned to be off ship before their sabotage effects me. Being Nietzchean, there survival instincts wouldn't allow them to commit a suicidal act by remaining here while I possibly blow up."

"So It's either something that won't destroy you, or they have it set on a timer. But how would they know what to set the timer at?"

"Perhaps they planned to be caught for insubordination." Rhade suggested. "If that is the case, they knew that we were three weeks from the nearest Common Wealth planet with a court system to try such a crime. All they would have to do would be set their device for three weeks, or possibly a bit longer, then do something that would guarantee that they would be thrown off the ship."

"If that's the case," Dylan said. "I think I know how to make them talk."

"Rhade, Andromeda follow me."

In Morak and Cain's quarters, They are startled when Someone opens the door. Dylan, Andromeda, and Rhade quickly enter.

"So you two thought that you could make fun of superior officers on my ship?" Dylan asked. "I can't believe the High Guard is letting the likes of you enlist."

"Captain, we can explain." Cain began.

"Oh you'll have your chance to explain all right." Dylan said. "when we get to Terrazed."

"Terrazed?" Morak asked. "But that's five slip jumps from our current location. And with the travel time between slip portals, that'll take us over a month to get there! We demand a speedy trial! It is our right as Common Wealth citizens!"

"Yes." Dylan said. "That is the right of Common Wealth citizens, but since the Drago Kasov Pride has never joined the Common Wealth, you don't have that right, and I say we're going to Terrazed. I need to convince the Common Wealth to help my engineer free Earth."

"Before you try to deny it," Andromeda said. "We intercepted your transmission to Earth. We know you are Dragans."

"So you know." Morak stated. "It still won't do you any good."

"Are you saying that you're willing to be tried on Terrazed?" Dylan asked.

"Yes!" Morak answered.

"No!" Cain cried. "Morak. We can't! We'll be killed!"

"Shut up!" Morak shouted as he knocked Cain across the room. "We have nothing more to say Captain Hunt." He spat.

"We'll see." Dylan said. "Andromeda, Rhade, escort Morak to the brig. Leave Cain here, but put his quarters in lock down. No one in or out without my permission, and he is to have no access to any of your systems."

They escorted Morak to the Brig, while Dylan remained with Cain.

"Now," Dylan said. "I believe you have something to tell me."

Cain sat down, and tried to figure out what to do. The plan had been so simple. He and Morak had secretly attached a device to the slipstream core. On the device was a timer set to activate in three weeks. Their plan was to get thrown off the ship, one way or another, before the device caused the slipstream core to go critical. Harper had actually helped them when he overheard their discussion. They knew that Andromeda could hear them. That was part of their plan. Harper hearing just made it seem that much more real. Cain had thought everything was going exactly as planned, until Dylan mentioned taking them to Terrazed.

"I'm waiting." Dylan stated. "What did you and Morak do to my ship?"

Cain wasn't a coward, but he didn't much like the thought of being on board Andromeda when their device activated. He decided that, although it would mean failing in their mission, he would tell the captain what they had done.

Meanwhile in the brig, Morak waits.

"_Cain should have spilled his guts by now_." He thought to himself. "_He should have never been chosen for this mission_. _At least I found out some interesting information, before they escorted me to my new room_."

Morak looked up at the ceiling of his cell. He knew Andromeda would be observing and listening to him.

"Andromeda." He said. "Ever read Alice in Wonderland?"

Andromeda didn't answer.

"I didn't think so." Morak flexed his bone blades, and broke one off of each arm. However they weren't bone blades. Instead they were two pieces, that when joined together formed a powerful communicator.

After Cain informed Dylan of the device on the slipstream core, he immediately sent Lena Jenson and her team of engineers to remove the device.

Dylan went back to the Command deck.

"Andromeda, how is our Morak behaving in the brig?"

"He appears to be calm." She replied. "The last thing he said or did was ask me if I'd ever read Alice in Wonderland."

"There's been no activity since that?" Dylan asked.

"None. He's just sitting on his cot, staring at the ceiling."

"Continue to monitor his actions Andromeda." Dylan said. "I don't think he's the type to admit to failure so quickly."

"Yes Dylan. I'll let you know if he does anything possibly threatening."

Back in the brig, Morak had finished assembling his communicator and it began to hum lightly.

He pressed a small button on the side of the tiny device and the humming stopped.

"Fleet Marshall Ranak, I have new information concerning the Andromeda. Everything is going according to plan. Cain did just as we expected. It won't be long till the Andromeda is just a memory. I also want to report that their engineer has taken the new ship and is on his way to Earth. He foolishly thinks that he will be able to free Earth. I thought you might want to give him a warm welcome."

Morak let up off the button ending the message. He knew that it would be about two days before they received his message, but even if the little engineer made it there before his message, "_How much trouble could a pathetic Kludge do with one ship?_"

On board Eternity Rommie and Rick were still attempting to help Harper fix his communications disruptor, when Trance entered engineering with some sandwiches and drinks for everyone.

"I realize that you guys are busy." Trance said. "But you still have to eat."

"Thanks Trance." Harper said, as he took several sandwiches and a sparky.

"Yea Trance," Rick said. "Thanks."

"Rommie?" Trance asked.

"I don't have to eat Trance." Rommie said. "You know that."

"I know you don't have to, but I thought you might like it."

Rommie looked at Trance for a few seconds then decided to accept the food.

"Thank you Trance." Rommie said after taking a bite of the sandwich. "It does taste good."

Trance looked at all the wires and electronic mechanisms scattered all over the workbench.

"Is that the communications disruptor?" She asked.

"We hope it will be someday." Harper replied.

"We only have two days before we reach Earth." Rommie said. "So we don't have much time."

"What seems to be the problem?" Trance asked.

They explained to Trance how the current device would shut down all of Eternity's systems when activated, leaving them vulnerable to attack.

"So, since the device causes Eternity to shut down," Trance said. "Then it shouldn't be on Eternity when activated."

The others acted as if that though had never occurred to them.

"Would that work?" Rick asked.

"Not with this pile of junk." Harper said. "It requires way too much power, but if we could build a smaller model that requires less energy, it could."

"If we make it smaller," Rommie said. "It wouldn't be powerful enough to disrupt communications worldwide."

"That's why we'll have to modify one of Eternity's food replicators so that it can replicate more of them." Harper said. "We'll make enough to surround the entire planet, creating a disruption field."

"What about the orbiting station?" Rick asked.

"We'll modify one and attach it to a torpedo." Harper said. "We'll stay cloaked, then launch it at the station. Hopefully it will disrupt their communications so they won't be able to send word to Earth."

"I can see you guys have a lot of work to do." Trance said. "So I'll be going now."

"Not so fast Trance." Harper said.

"What do you want Harper?"

"This." He said, as he held her tightly in his arms and they kissed. "Thanks Princess. You helped us get back on track."

"You're welcome Harper."

Trance left them to continue their work. As she walked up the corridor Eternity's hologram materialized next to her, walking also.

"Trance." Eternity said.

"Yes Eternity."

"Is this what I was created for?"

Trance stopped walking "What do you mean?" Trance asked.

"What I mean is,… Why was I created? I know that your kind built me, and that you were alive during the time. I guess I'm just wondering if this is all I am. A war ship, designed and built thousands of years ago to free Earth today.

"I see the way you and the others interact and I want to join in, but I feel like I don't belong. I know that Harper felt strongly for Andromeda, but when he's around me he seems so professional."

"I think he's just trying to act like a captain Eternity." Trance said. "And as for what you were created for, I would have to say that since Harper did match your DNA key code, that this is what you were made to do, but that doesn't mean that you can't become or do more than that.

"Thank you Trance. I guess my biggest worry was that, if I was made to free Earth, then what would my purpose be after we succeed?"

"The Common Wealth will always need ships like you and Andromeda." Trance said. "And I'm sure Andromeda will always have a docking port open for you."

"Captain." Andromeda's Hologram said, as she appeared in Dylan's quarters.

Andromeda's voice woke Dylan abruptly from a sound sleep. He attempted to sit up, but when he did, he ended up falling out of bed, onto the floor.

Andromeda helped Dylan up and apologized.

"I'm sorry Dylan. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's quite alright." He said, trying to control the annoyance he felt. "What is it you wanted?"

"I think we have a problem with Morak."

If the fall out of bed didn't fully wake him up, that news did.

"What's he up to?"

"That's just it Dylan. According to my surveillance cameras, he's not doing anything."

"You woke me up to tell me he's doing nothing?" Dylan was beginning to get a little upset.

"Dylan calm down." Andromeda said, noticing that her captain's heart rate and blood pressure had greatly increased. "Don't have a coronary."

"Sorry." Dylan said. "OK. I'm calm. Now what is so strange that Morak isn't doing anything?"

"What's so strange is that he hasn't been doing anything for six hours. All that time he has been staring at the ceiling of his cell."

"I think maybe we should pay Morak a visit, and see what's going on."

When they got to the brig they saw Morak laying on his cot sleeping.

"I thought you said he was staring at the ceiling." Dylan said.

"According to my sensors, he was and still is." Andromeda said.

"Andromeda, contact Lena." Dylan said. "Maybe she can discover how he managed to interfere with your sensors and what he's been up to. Send another request to Terrazed asking permission to help Harper and Eternity free Earth. Maybe the fact that two Dragans attempted to sabotage the Common Wealth's finest ship will cause them to rethink not getting involved, because like it or not, we're already involved."

"Where are you going?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm going back to bed." Dylan said. "It's been a long day."

A few minutes after Dylan left, Lena entered.

"So, he managed somehow to disable your sensors, and hide his actions?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Andromeda replied. "He did."

"I'm sorry." Lena said. "I realize it must feel awful to have had your systems messed with like that."

"I don't like being manipulated or molested."

"Nobody does." Lena said. "Don't worry I'll check you out and see what he did."

Lena inspected all the circuits that were connected to the brig, but found nothing that would have allowed Morak to have altered Andromeda's sensory systems as he did.

"There's nothing here. Whatever he did, he must have done it before he and Cain were caught. He must've inserted a program into your matrix that would be activated at a later time. It was either on a timer or… he may have used a password to activate his rogue program. What's the last thing you remember seeing him do?"

"Before he became totally content to sit on his cot, he looked up to the ceiling and asked me if I'd ever read Alice in Wonderland."

"That's gotta be it." Lena said. "After he said that, that's when he started just sitting there doing nothing?"

"Yes. I should have realized that something was wrong earlier, but I guess I had my mind on other things."

Lena knew what she was talking about. Ever since Rommie, Harper and Trance left in Eternity, she noticed a change in Andromeda. She was still fully functional, but she didn't seem as happy. Lena wasn't sure if it was Trance, Harper or Rommie that she missed the most. It was quite possibly the combination of them all three being gone.

"I miss them too." Lena said.

"What really upsets me is they left to fight, and I can't join them. Lena, I AM A WARSHIP. I was designed and created to fight. I could have helped them, fought with them. It's not right. If they end up getting hurt, because I am not there to help them, I'm afraid what I will do. When they're here, I can protect them. I don't like feeling so helpless."

"Andromeda, nothing's gonna happen to them. Hey! Your Avatar is practically indestructible, and so is Trance. Now that Harper has become like her, he may be just as hard to kill as she is. Besides Eternity seemed like a fine ship. I think she'll take good care of them till they make it back."

"Thank you Lena." Andromeda said. "Thanks for listening to me, and thanks for the encouraging words."

"Hey, we all need a little pep talk from time to time, even us engineers."

Lena smiled at Andromeda and She smiled back.

"Well, I think I'll check up on the Command Deck." Lena said. "A few weeks ago, Morak and Cain were taking what I thought was much too long calibrating the firing controls. Perhaps they did something back then that made it possible for Morak to blind your sensors."

"Very well." Andromeda said. "I'll meet you their."

"I wish I could just pop out here and reappear on Command like that." Lena said.

"It does have it's advantages, but I have found that, since Harper upgraded me with the solid holographic projectors, I rather enjoy walking sometimes."

So instead of vanishing, Andromeda decided to walk with Lena to the Command Deck.

"Andromeda, why is it that it's perfectly alright for us to help other worlds that are being controlled by crazed dictators, but the Common Wealth refuses to let us help Earth?"

"That's a very good question Lena. It's also a question that has been causing me some conflict in my own programming. I, being a Common Wealth ship, am duty-bound to obey their orders, even when their orders seem illogical. Lately I find myself questioning the Common Wealth's position of not helping more and more."

"But you're unable to disobey those orders." Lena said.

"Yes." Andromeda replied. "I cannot disobey their orders as long as I am a Common Wealth ship."

They arrive at the Command Deck and Lena gets busy investigating all the possible circuits that Morak could have altered.

"This isn't helping." Lena said. "Andromeda, I need to enter your matrix. Perhaps in there I can find out what he did to you."

"Any time you're ready." Andromeda consented.

Lena took a patch cable from her tool belt similar to Harper's, plugged it in to a terminal, then gently inserted the other end into her data port. Her conscious mind was instantly inside Andromeda's matrix.

"Now let's see what I can find." She said.

While Lena searched Andromeda's matrix for any sign of sabotage, Andromeda thought about other things. She had recently discovered some interesting information concerning Common Wealth AI's.

When Dylan first told her that the Common Wealth wouldn't let them help in the fight for Earth's freedom, she had accepted it because there was little else she could do, being a Common Wealth ship. But the information she found gave her another option. She now had a choice. She thought of the words she had told Lena. "I cannot disobey their orders as long as I am a Common Wealth ship."


	12. Chapter 12

Inside Dylan's quarters, Dylan was pacing the floor. He intended on trying to get some sleep, not because he didn't care what was going on with Morak, but because, except for approximately thirty minutes of sleep he enjoyed before Andromeda woke him, he hadn't slept in over two days. He had been so aggravated with the Common Wealth for refusing to get involved in the fight to free Earth.

Dylan could still hear the Admiral's smug reply. "_Captain Hunt, it would not be in the best interest of the New Common Wealth at this juncture to antagonize the Drago Kasov Pride. You know better than anyone that our fleet isn't prepared for such a confrontation. Unless you can show me reason to believe that the Dragans are trying to overthrow the Common Wealth or that they have attacked a Common Wealth ship, You will not assist Earth in any way_. "

Dylan knew that Cain and Morak were Dragans. This he could prove. He also knew that they had sabotaged Andromeda with the intent to destroy her. This too he could prove. What he needed to prove was that they were working under direct orders of the Dragan Kasov Pride.

"Andromeda." Dylan said.

Andromeda appeared in front of him in answer to his call.

"Yes Dylan."

"Could you play back the message that Cain and Morak attempted to send" Dylan asked. "I need to prove that those two were ordered to sabotage you."

"I'll play back the surveillance feed Dylan, but according to Common Wealth law, it isn't admissible in court."

"I don't care about Common Wealth courts. I just need to show proof to the Admiral that the Dragans have placed spies on board a Common Wealth ship, then those same spies attempted to destroy you. We can't let Harper, Rommie and Trance do this alone."

"Thank you Dylan." Andromeda said.

"What for?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't enjoy sitting on the sidelines while others go off to fight. I am a War Ship, and besides, that's my Avatar and two of my best friends going up against a whole Nietzchean pride."

"Friends Andromeda?" Dylan asked.

"Yes. Friends. I know that you and I are not supposed to become emotionally attached to crewmembers, but a lot has changed since I was pulled from that black hole. I admit that when you first told me that you were going to ask these people to be my crew, I thought maybe you had been in the black hole too long and that it had effected your ability to think rationally."

"You mean, you thought I was nuts."

"Yes, but it didn't take long for me to realize that, although they may have been cargo and salvage haulers, and possibly thieves, Becka is the best pilot I've ever had, and although Harper's methods of doing things would have never been tolerated in the old Common Wealth, I've never had an engineer better."

"Better not let him hear you say that." Dylan joked. "He already thinks he's a genius, and let's us know it. It would be annoying except for the fact that he is a genius."

"I already let him know how I feel for him."

"Exactly how do you feel for your engineer Andromeda?" Dylan asked. He had never imagined her ever falling for the little engineer, but the look in her eyes when she talked about Harper made him wonder if he had misjudged her.

"We're just friends Dylan!" Andromeda said, a little bit louder than what she had intended. Her emotions seemed to be harder to control in this new solid hologram than her older non physical form.

"OK." Dylan said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you Dylan. It's this new solid form of mine. I find it a bit harder to control my emotions in it. To answer your question more accurately, Harper and I are close. If he and Trance hadn't became a couple, we may have become more than friends one day, but I won't hurt Harper or Trance by coming between them."

Dylan was shocked at what he heard. Andromeda apparently did care for Harper, but she loved Him and Trance enough to do the right thing and let him go.

"I had no idea you felt that strongly about Harper."

"I've only had feelings like these for one other person , but that was not meant to be either."

"Who was the other person?" Dylan asked, before he could think.

"You." Andromeda said. A tear fell from her eye, before she vanished from Dylan's quarters.

Dylan was left standing in the middle of his room.

"Why can't things ever be easy?" He said, as he wondered what action he should take.

Back on Command Becka and Rhade entered.

"Becka," Rhade said. "You have to reconsider leaving. There's little you can do to help Harper anyhow."

"At least I won't nearly beat him to death for spilling a little food!" Becka shouted angrily.

"Becka, I'm sorry. I know you care for the little guy. All I'm saying is you should give Dylan more time to convince the Common Wealth that it would be in there best interest to help Earth. Then we can all help Harper. As for my attacking Harper, I was not in control. Trance explained all that. I wouldn't intentionally harm Harper."

Becka began to reply, but was interrupted by a strange noise. She immediately drew her pistol.

"Whoa! Hold on! It's just me Captain Valentine." Lena quickly stated.

"Sorry." Becka replied, as she holstered her weapon. "I didn't know it was you…. But Lena, please, don't call me captain."

"Alright,…uh Boss?"

"Boss is ok." Becka said.

"What have you been doing?" Rhade asked.

Lena told Rhade and Becka how Morak had tricked Andromeda's security sensors.

"Have you found out how he did it?" Becka asked.

"Yes I have." Lena said. "Unfortunately, I also discovered what he did while her sensors were blind."

"Andromeda, play the security video I was able to restore."

Becka and Rhade stared at the main view screen and watched Morak as he built his transmitter. Then they heard the message that he sent.

Becka quickly turned around and started out of Command.

"Becka! Wait!" Rhade shouted. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" Becka asked. "And this time you're not talking me out of it. He's walking into a trap Rhade, and if the Common Wealth won't help him, I will."

"That's suicide!" Rhade shouted. "Besides, by the time you get to Earth…."

"It'll probably be too late….. I know." Becka left Command, and headed for the Maru.

"Andromeda." Rhade said.

Andromeda's screen persona answered from the main view screen. "Yes Rhade."

"Becka is planning on leaving in the Maru." Rhade continued. "Would you be so good as to lock the docking bay doors so that the Maru cannot leave?"

"I'll do it, but Rhade, She's going to be very angry."

"I know, but I think with this new information, Dylan might be able to convince the Common Wealth to help Earth."

Having grown tired of standing, Dylan decided to sit and consider the recent events. "_How could things get so strange in such a short period of time?_" He asked himself. "_First our original Trance returned, then we found out that she and her future self are sun Avatars, then we destroyed the Black hole which in turn caused the death of the Abyss, and nearly killed Purple Trance, then Golden Trance and Harper saved Purple Trance's life causing both Trances to become one and Harper to become an Avatar….… Then we found a spaceship named Eternity and things started to get weird._"

Dylan was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of someone at his door.

"Come in." He said.

Lena and Rhade entered his room, followed by Andromeda's solid hologram.

"Captain." Lena said. "I found something that you have got to watch."

"Does it concern one of our current Nietzchean prisoners?"

"It's Morak." Lena said. "I found out how he blinded Andromeda's sensors and found out what he did during that time."

After watching the restored security video, Dylan told Andromeda to contact the Admiral.

Dylan was certain that this new information was what he needed to sway the Admiral's decision.

He was wrong.

The transmission ended and Dylan picked up and threw what appeared to be some sort of paper weight at the wall, causing a very noticeable dent.

"Of all the idiotic, self centered, and downright foolish people I've met,… that man ranks right at the top of the list!" Dylan shouted. "Can't he see that they have already attacked the Common Wealth by sabotaging Andromeda!"

"What are you going to do captain?" Rhade asked.

"What am I going to do? I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm taking Andromeda to Earth and I'm going to save Harper. Then I'm going to help make Earth free again."

"Don't you mean we, captain?" Lena asked.

"I can't order you to disregard Common Wealth orders. By doing this we will all be court-martialed."

"I don't know about the rest of the crew captain," Lena said. "but I'm with you."

"As am I Dylan." Rhade said.

Andromeda was looking down at the floor, and Dylan noticed.

"Andromeda?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, by doing this, you are going against everything that you once stood for. The very Common Wealth that we have fought to rebuild will likely imprison you. As a Common Wealth ship, I cannot allow you to captain me Sir."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked again. "I thought you would be happy to help Harper and the others. Now you're telling me that you won't go?"

"I didn't say I won't go Dylan." Andromeda explained. "What I said is that as a Common Wealth ship, I cannot allow you to captain me. As of this moment I declare that having served in the Common Wealth for over three hundred years, that my tour of duty is done. According to section 14B paragraph 48 in the Common Wealth AI Rules of Service, I have fulfilled my required time and do hereby request my freedom."

The others stood there amazed. For several seconds nobody said anything. Dylan walked over to Andromeda and looked at her very closely.

"I always assumed that only referred to androids and Avatars."

"I did too, but I realized that it doesn't specify just androids or Avatars. It says AI's. Since I am an AI that makes me eligible for freedom. You as my ranking officer, are bound by Common Wealth law to grant it to me."

"Then by all means." Dylan said, "Andromeda Ascendant, as your captain, and according to Common Wealth law, I grant to you your freedom. You are no longer a part of the Common Wealth fleet, but a private civilian vessel."

"Thank you Dylan."

"No. Thank you." Dylan said, as he wrapped his arms around her and very passionately kissed her lips. When they finished a very stunned Andromeda looked at Dylan.

"Dylan?" Andromeda said. "What about…" She was going to say protocol, but realized that she and her captain were no longer bound by it.

"What do you say we find our engineer?" Dylan asked. "We have a planet to free."

Dylan had Rhade move Cain into the brig with Morak, and confiscate Morak's communicator.

"Make sure neither one of them have any more hidden devices." Dylan said.

"Don't worry Dylan." Rhade said.

Later when Rhade returned to Command, Dylan asked him if he found any other devices.

"No." Rhade replied.

"What about their bone blades?" Dylan asked. "Did you check Cain's to make sure he wasn't hiding a communicator or weapon?"

"You won't have to worry about their bone blades."

"Why's that Rhade?"

"I cut them off."


	13. Chapter 13

On the Maru, Becka was getting very angry.

"Andromeda," Becka said. "You know I don't like giving you orders, but if you don't open these doors and let me leave, so help me, I'll blast them open!"

"That won't be necessary Becka." Andromeda told her, as her image appeared on one of the Maru's screens.

"So, you finally decided to let me out?"

"No. That won't be necessary either." Andromeda said.

"Listen!" Becka shouted. "Harper may be walking into a trap! I understand that Dylan can't go against the Common Wealth, but they can't stop me from helping him! So don't tell me it's not necessary!"

"Becka." Andromeda said very calmly. "There is no need for me to open those doors, because we are all going to help Harper."

Becka didn't know what to say. She thought there was no way Dylan could convince the Common Wealth to aid Earth in it's fight for freedom.

"How did he do it?" Becka asked. "Was it the communication that Morak sent that finally convinced the Common Wealth to help?"

"No Becka. The Common Wealth still refuses to help Earth."

"Then what did they agree to?"

"They didn't agree to anything." Andromeda said. "Becka…. I am no longer a Common Wealth ship. I am free to do whatever I want, but Dylan, as well as all crewmembers that stay, will more than likely be charged with treason."

"For saving Earth!" Becka cried. "For crying out loud! What kind of Common Wealth did we help restore? If I knew they were like this, I never would have helped."

"I understand Becka."

"We're actually going to Earth?"

"Yes." Andromeda said. "Just as soon as my pilot gets herself up to Command, we'll be on our way."

A few moments later, Becka entered Command. Dylan, Rhade, and Lena were waiting.

"I hear we're going to Earth." Becka said.

"You heard right." Replied Dylan. "You feel up to piloting?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Becka took her seat at the pilot's station.

"Whenever you're ready Becka." Dylan said.

A slipstream portal opened.

"Entering slipstream in 3... 2... 1..."

Andromeda and her crew was on there way. After this jump they only had two more to go. They only hoped that they would arrive at Earth in time to help Harper.

They exited the slipstream, and Lena left Command, heading for engineering, while Becka prepared for the next jump.

As Lena walked down the corridor, she stopped by the Obs deck. Ever since her first day aboard Andromeda, she enjoyed coming here and staring out at the stars.

It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She had come here many times to think about her future and what her life would be like if they were ever able to defeat the Magog and the Abyss. Things seemed to be going well, until the Common Wealth refused to let them help Earth.

She didn't regret staying aboard though. Harper, Trance, and Rommie had become good friends, and she wasn't about to jump ship just because some bureaucrat, lacking a backbone, ordered them not to go.

So, they'll all become fugitives,… but they'll be fugitives on the most powerful starship in the galaxy, especially with the modifications they copied from Eternity.

As Lena entered Obs, she noticed Andromeda looking out the view port.

"Andromeda?" Lena asked. "Is something bothering you?"

Andromeda turned around to look at Lena.

"I don't know what to do." Andromeda said.

"About what?"

"I always believed that I had feelings for Dylan, and that the only thing that kept us apart was Common Wealth protocol, but when he kissed me earlier, it was… I don't know. It's just not right."

"Are you saying that you don't love him?"

"Maybe I don't." Andromeda said. "I don't know. All I know is that now that I have a choice, and there is no protocol to prevent me from having a relationship, I find that I don't feel the same for Dylan as I did before. Perhaps I haven't felt that way for him for a long time, perhaps I never really did at all."

"Perhaps the feelings you have for Dylan just aren't quite reaching the same level of intensity that you feel for someone else."

"I don't know what you're talking about Lena."

"Andromeda, you may have a brain the size of a planet, but you're a terrible liar."

"How long have you known?" Andromeda finally asked.

"Approximately three months." Lena answered. "I can't believe Harper never noticed."

"He knows now."

"What?" Lena asked. "You told him?"

"Yes, but I also told him that I wouldn't come between him and Trance. We agreed to be just friends."

"Do you think that's something that you can really do? Even if you do remain friends, there's nothing "just" about it. You two, especially your Avatar and Harper have a special bond. I've seen it. You're like… family."

"You may be right." Andromeda said. "But regardless of how I feel for Harper, I definitely know that I do not have a desire to pursue a relationship with Dylan any longer. I accept him as my captain, and friend, but that's all. In fact if he tries to kiss me like that again, I think I'll throw up."

Lena gave Andromeda a questioning look.

"OK. I won't throw up, but I would if I could."

On Command Becka opens another slip portal and she pilots Andromeda perfectly to their exit point.

"You might want to take a break Becka." Dylan suggested.

"Are you kidding? These jumps are a piece of cake!" Becka said. "I could make these jumps when I was ten. Besides, Shorty needs us now. There's no telling what kind of trouble he's in. … Well the fact that he's taking on the whole Dragan Pride gives us some idea, but with Shorty, imagine the worst case scenario and multiply that by ten. That's generally how it works."

"I still don't understand why the Admiral is so willing to let the Dragans keep Earth." Rhade said. "He has to know that a war with them is inevitable. Allowing them to keep Earth is a bad military move."

"I agree Rhade, but when I tried to explain that to Admiral Stark, he said that it was necessary to keep good standing relations with the Dragans, and that it would be unwise to interfere."

"Starting final slip jump to Earth!" Becka announced. "Slipstream in 3... 2... 1.…We're coming Shorty."

Back on board Eternity, Harper and the others have just finished making the necessary modifications to the communications disrupter and Eternity's replicator.

"All we have to do now," Harper said, "is scan the prototype and have the replicator create enough for the job at hand."

They set the replicator up in one of Eternity's cargo holds and in minutes the hold is full of disrupters.

After creating the disrupters, they loaded them into Eternity's launch tubes. This would have been a simpler task if Eternity had droids like Andromeda. Harper made a note to fix that as soon as all of this was over, assuming he was alive when this was over.

"Harper." Eternity's hologram said, as they finished inserting the last disrupter. "We're nearing Earth."

"Thanks Eternity." Harper said. He looked over at Trance. "We better get to Command. I think it's almost show time."

"Show time?" Trance asked.

"It means things are about to start happening Trance." Harper explained.

Rommie and Rick followed them to Command and took their posts. Rommie stood at a console that would display tactical information of the system they were in and also any enemy or friendly ships within sensor range.

Rick stood at the weapons station. He was the obvious choice, considering his experience with weaponry. Overlooking the accident that nearly killed him and resulted in him becoming part man, part android, Harper didn't know anyone else more experienced in weapons, not even Tyr.

Trance monitored life support at a console across the room, opposite Rommie's station.

Harper sit down in his captain's seat and looked at the image of Earth on the main screen.

As they neared Earth, Harper noticed a ship in orbit. If Eternity wasn't cloaked the other ship would have detected them by now.

"Eternity." Harper said. "What's the classification of that ship?"

"Scans show that it's of Common Wealth design, but I don't have anything on record that fits it exactly. It must be something new. It's smaller than Andromeda, weaponry is about half, but I'm judging by it's smaller size and superior engines, that it would be much faster than Andromeda."

"Do you think the Common Wealth changed their minds about not helping Earth?" Rick asked.

"It would be nice to have some good luck for a change." Harper said.

"If they decided to help," Rommie said, "then where is Andromeda?"

"Rommie's right Harper." Trance said. "I don't think they're here to help.

Eternity's image appeared on a smaller screen.

"Harper, I've detected an incoming mission directed to that vessel. It's from Andromeda."

"Can you patch us in, so we can here what's going on?" Harper asked.

"Already done."

On the Command deck of the other vessel a large Nietzchean stood.

"Captain Ranak, I'm receiving a message from the Andromeda. It's Morak."

"Let's hear it." Captain Ranak said.

"_Fleet Marshall Ranak, I have new information concerning the Andromeda. Everything is going according to plan. Cain did just as we expected. It won't be long till the Andromeda is just a memory. I also want to report that their engineer has ….._"

The Nietzchean captain smiled.

"So, considering the length of time it took for this message to arrive, I can only guess that the Andromeda is no more. A pity really, I would have liked to been able to added her to my fleet."

"It would've never happened Ranak." Said a man, as he entered the Command deck. "Those Glorious Heritage ships were very stubborn, and loyal to their High Guard captains."

"Perhaps." Ranak said. "But I could have deleted her AI and installed a new one."

"You could've, if you we're able to get past her internal defenses, and then manage to gain access to her main frame, which I'm sure their Engineer has protected with all manner of defenses."

"You speak so highly of a Kludge Admiral?" Ranak asked.

"He may be a Kludge, but he is not one to underestimate."

"Baugh! No Kludge can best me or out engineer my crew!"

"Settle down Ranak. It doesn't matter. If what Morak says is true, then Andromeda and her engineer are probably already dead."

"I wish I knew what else Morak was going to say, before we lost transmission."

"I'm sure it was nothing important." The Admiral said. "I'll be going back to my quarters now. Good day Ranak."

"Good day Admiral Stark."

"Did you cut the transmission in time?" Harper asked.

"Yes." Eternity answered. "They didn't hear the part about us coming to Earth."

"I hope Dylan and the others are ok." Harper said.

"Don't worry Harper." Trance said. "They're fine."

"That ship is near the orbiting station." Rick said. "We should be able to launch the communication disrupters at both and then hit them hard with Eternity's weapons."

"OK folks." Harper said. "Let's do it!"

Rick stood at his station, monitoring the ship and orbiting station.

"Targeting systems are locked on."

"Fire disrupters." Harper commanded.

"Disrupters launched." Rick confirmed.

Seconds later the disrupters impact their targets, causing all communications within the ship and station to cease, as well as making it impossible for them to call for assistance.

Communications officer Julius, on the Nietzchean ship the Prowler, was in the middle of talking with the engineering officer on the station about repairs that were needed, when the communication abruptly ended. He tried time and time again to reestablish communications with the station, but continually failed. He then attempted to contact the captain over the com system, only to discover that it too was dead.

"You!" He shouted at another crewmember of lesser rank. "Go get the captain. Inform him that all communications systems are down. NOW!"

Moments later, a very irritated Nietzchean captain stomped onto his Command deck.

"Julius, what's this nonsense about losing Communications?"

"It's not nonsense captain." Julius answered. "Communications systems are gone. All of them, including internal communications. That's why I had to send someone to get you."

"Is this why we lost half the transmission that Morak sent?"

"No captain. We still had communications till just a few minutes ago."

Captain Ranak stopped to consider the possibilities. No communications. No way to call for help, if needed. He was unable to even properly command his crew without internal communications. There was only one conclusion he could come to. Some how, some way, they were under attack.

"Battle Stations!" Ranak shouted, but before anyone could respond the whole Command deck shook, throwing crew members out of their seats and into the floor.

The first wave of Eternity's missiles tore a huge gaping hole in the side of the Nietzchean Prowler, causing it to lose eighty percent of it's weapons and bringing life support down to thirty percent.

"Who's attacking us, and how did they get here without being seen!" Ranak shouted as he raised himself from the deck.

"Captain?" Julius said. "We appear to be receiving a signal from the attacking vessel."

"I thought all communications were down." Ranak said bitterly

"Apparently whoever disrupted our systems, are able to initiate a communications link with us."

"On screen." Ranak said, as he spit blood from his mouth. "I want to see who dares attack a Dragan ship."

The screen flickered to life, and Ranak was shocked by what he saw.

"Hello." Harper said. "I am Captain Seamus Z, Harper, of the Star Ship Eternity. I… am an Earther…. A Kludge…. And I order you to surrender, or I will destroy your ship and everyone in it."

"YOU? Order ME?" Ranak asked, unable to believe that this scrawny little man could have the nerve to even look at him, let alone talk to him with such contempt.

"Who do you think you are, to order Ranak, out of Barthra, by Challin, to do anything? I'll never surrender to a Kludge!"

"I told you who I am." Harper said. "Now Captain Ran-a-Lot, If you would look toward the space station, you will see,……well, you will see nothing Captain, because it's gone. We destroyed it, while we were attacking you. We asked them to surrender and they refused. Do you still refuse to surrender?"

Just then Admiral Stark walked onto the Prowler's Command Deck.

"Ranak! What's going on here?" Stark asked.

"It would appear that Andromeda's Engineer thinks he's a captain. He also believes that he can destroy us."

The Admiral looked worried.

"And you don't believe he can?" He asked.

"A Nietzchean cannot be defeated by a Kludge!" He shouted.

"You base this on what? Because you are physically stronger than him? Tell me Ranak, can your muscles stop a hundred missiles armed with explosive warheads when they come knocking on your ship's hull?"

"I will not be intimidated by a Weak Kludge!"

"I hate to interrupt your little lover's spat." Harper said. "But I'm in a hurry here. Either you surrender, or I destroy you. Make your choice, but you better choose wisely."


	14. Chapter 14

"I choose….. TO FIGHT!" Ranak said, as he slammed his hand down on a console, triggering the launch of what was left of the Prowlers missiles.

The Admiral quickly ran from Command. He knew that Ranak wouldn't surrender. He also knew that the Prowler was a doomed ship, and if there was anything he knew, it was that it wasn't a good idea to stay on a doomed ship.

Harper saw the missiles coming and quickly linked with Eternity. What her sensors detected, he could now see and feel. It was as if HE was the ship. Eternity's engines became a part of him. He could feel them as they hummed, operating perfectly inside of him. He knew how much stress they could take, and what they could perform. As the missiles drew closer. Harper easily guided his new metallic form of a star ship out of the way avoiding all of the approaching missiles,…

Except for one.

There was no time to maneuver. Harper knew the last enemy missile was going to hit. He knew that Eternity was nearly indestructible, but he still didn't like the idea of getting hit.

"Brace for impact!" Eternity announced. Seconds later they felt it hit, as they were thrown about Eternity's Command Deck.

Harper managed to stay in his command seat, but was shaken a bit.

"Eternity! Report!"

No Response.

Harper looked around and noticed that Eternity's hologram had apparently went offline as well.

"Eternity?" Harper tried again.

He still got no answer.

"Harper." Rommie said. "That missile was apparently loaded with a new highly explosive and penetrating warhead. We've lost engines and targeting systems. Eternity has activated an automated systems diagnostic program. She will be offline for several minutes."

"That's not possible!" Harper exclaimed. "She's supposed to be indestructible"

"She's not destroyed Harper." Trance said. "Just slightly damaged."

"Yeah, but with us unable to maneuver, or shoot back," Harper said, "we're sitting ducks, and those Ubers won't wait till we're up and running again before they try to attack again."

"They can't attack." Rommie said. "They fired all they had at us that last time."

"Then I better get down to Engineering and try to get those engines working again." Harper said. "Rommie, You have Command while I'm gone."

"Thank you Harper." Rommie said. "And Harper,… Good luck."

"Thanks Rom Doll."

When Harper got to Engineering, he was surprised at what he found. Things didn't look as bad as what he had expected. It would still take several hours to get the engines back up and running, but that's faster than what he thought it would take.

Harper quickly got to work on the Engines, while Rick attempted to get weapons back online.

The Nietzchean ship was much worse off than Eternity. Almost half the Prowler's crew were lost to the vacuum of space in Eternity's first attack. Emergency doors came crashing down to prevent other decks from decompressing. Many that did survive, were badly injured, and with internal communications still down it was becoming even more chaotic.

Somewhere down the corridors, ran Admiral Stark, desperately searching for an escape pod. Not very brave of him, but he was only half Nietzchean, and besides, Nietzcheans did have an inner drive to survive. Unable to find an escape pod, he ran toward the hangar deck, where his slipfighter was docked. He only hoped that part of the ship was still intact.

On the Prowler's Command Deck, Captain Ranak watched as Eternity was unable to evade the final missile. He was slightly surprised and disappointed that the ship wasn't destroyed. Their new experimental warhead had already been tested many times, and there wasn't a ship built with tough enough armor to survive even one direct hit. It was designed to be a ship-killer. However, when Eternity failed to retaliate, he knew that the hit wasn't a complete failure. Unfortunately, that missile was the last one of it's kind, and he didn't have the luxury of time to wait for his engineers to construct another.

"Julius." Ranak said. "What do the sensors say regarding the Kludge's ship?"

"The enemy vessel's engines and targeting systems are both offline." Julius confirmed. "But it is only a matter of time before they are able to bring them back online."

"And we, being out of ammunition, are unable to take advantage of their unfortunate predicament?"

"Yes captain." Julius answered. "Should I open a slip portal, so that we can flee to safety? Our slipstream drive was undamaged in the battle."

"FLEE!" Ranak shouted. "YOU WANT ME TO FLEE! FROM A KLUDGE!"

"I'm sorry captain, but under the circumstances, if we wait here till they become fully operational, they'll destroy us."

"Tell me Julius. Are you afraid to die?" Captain Ranak asked, as he slowly walked closer to the now very nervous Nietzchean officer.

"Captain! No Captain!" Julius announced as he snapped to attention.

"Neither am I Julius." Ranak said coldly. "And I'd rather die than to admit that a Kludge beat me in battle. If our only means of survival is to run from a Kludge Julius, what kind of honor would we have amongst our fellow Nietzcheans? We would be a disgrace! As for you ever finding a mate that would accept you, forget it! What female would want someone that ran away from a Kludge? No Julius, the only way that we can leave here with honor is to die here, taking that Kludge and his ship with us."

"Set a course for the enemy vessel!" Ranak shouted. "RAMMING SPEED!"

The Prowler maneuvered so that she was on a collision course with Eternity, as her engines were brought up to maximum.

On board Eternity, Rommie observed as the enemy ship began to move.

"Harper!" Rommie announced over the com system. "You better hurry up. Our friends out there are becoming restless."

"I'm working as fast as I can Rom Doll, but there's no way these engines will be fully functional in less than two hours. One and a half tops."

"Then I think you better try to get them less than fully functional Harper, because that ship is now on a collision course with us."

"A collision course?" Harper asked. "That's ridiculous! Ubers are supposed to be all about survival."

"Yes." Rick said, entering the discussion. "But they are also about honor. If he were to flee from, pardon me for saying, a Kludge, then how do you think he would look in the eyes of other Alphas?"

"Not very good." Harper admits. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I can't fix these engines in time."

"Perhaps if you stopped talking and started working Harper." Rommie said.

"I'm working, I'm working!" Harper shouted over the Com system.

"_But there's no way these engines can be repaired in time_." Harper said to himself. "How could we have come so close, only for it to end like this?"

Harper worked frantically, trying to get the engines online. He was bypassing everything he could think of that he could safely bypass in order to try and get the engines online more quickly, and some things that weren't very safe to be bypassing.

Rommie, unable to do anything else, watched as the Prowler drew closer.

"Rick." Rommie called.

Rick was busy trying to get the weapons back online. He knew if Haper was unable to fix the engines in time, weapons were the only other thing that could save them. Unfortunately, Harper had a better chance of repairing the engines in time than he did of getting weapons restored. He continued working, as he replied to Rommie's call.

"Yes Rommie." Rick answered. "What do you need? I'm a little busy down here."

"Sorry Rick. I was just wondering how those weapons were coming along."

Rick let out a sigh.

"Not good Rommie." Rick replied sadly. "Even with these android arms of mine, I don't think there's anyway weapons will be back online before that ship impacts with Eternity."

"Understood." Rommie said, and cut the com link.

Rommie looked at Trance.

"Trance? Tell me Things are going to be ok."

"Rommie, I'm sorry, but… I really don't know. I never saw this, none of this. We were supposed to make it to Earth Rommie."

"Then, Perhaps there is still hope." Rommie said, as she once again looked at the main screen to see the ship even closer than before.

"If nothing happens to stop that ship," Rommie said. "It will impact with Eternity in less than four minutes. Trance…. You might want to be with Harper."

"No Rommie. He needs to do this. If I go down there, I'd only be a distraction."

"Trance," Rommie said. "I want you to know that I consider you and Harper my two closest friends, and it's been an honor to know you and to serve with you."

Trance Hugged Rommie and said, "Thanks, but don't start talking like this is the end, ok? This can't be the end."

"I'm sorry Trance, but our chances don't look to good at the moment."

While the Eternity's crew worked zealously to restore Eternity's systems, Captain Ranak stood on the Prowler's Command deck, and watched as the image of Eternity became larger and larger on the view screen.

"Captain?" Julius asked. "Uh,… Are you sure about this?"

Beads of sweat had formed on his brow. Truth be told, he had no desire to die, but he couldn't go against his captain. His only hope was that the captain would come to his senses and realize that, in life there would always be a chance to redeem one's honor. There were only seconds left before they would all die.

"Are you having second thoughts Julius?"

"Captain?" Julius said. "Aren't you?"

"Truthfully, I did give a thought to turning from our course, and leaving the area. I would naturally lose my position as captain as soon as my superiors found out what happened here. I would then have to seek employment elsewhere, but who would hire someone that was afraid of a Kludge? So I would change my name, maybe become a mercenary, and cut all ties with my family, which would have disowned me anyhow. But Julius, this won't just disgrace us if we flee. It would bring dishonor to our families. Is that something you want to do?"

"No sir. I don't." The words that his captain spoke convinced him that this was truly the only answer. They could survive, but at what cost. "For the honor of our families Captain. I'm with you."

------------------------------------

On board Andromeda, Becka was concentrating on the slipstream and at the same time thinking about her friends.

"Becka." Dylan said. "How are you doing?"

"No problem Dylan." She replied. "It's not like I was taking us to Tarn Vedra."

"Andromeda?" Dylan asked. "How much longer till we reach Earth's system?"

"Approximately two minutes Dylan."

"Then I think it's time we go to battle stations . We don't know what we'll find when we exit slipstream, so we'd better be prepared for the worst."

"Sounding battle stations." Andromeda said, and immediately her voice began calling every crewmen to battle stations.

A short time later Becka announces, "Exiting slipstream in 3... 2... 1..."

Andromeda's Command crew was immediately shocked by what they saw once they exited slipstream.


	15. Chapter 15

On Eternity's Command Deck Rommie awaited the inevitable.

"Rommie, Trance," Harper said over the com system. "I'm sorry. I should have never let you come with me."

"You couldn't have stopped us if you wanted to Harper." Trance said.

"I love you Trance." Harper said.

"I love you too Harper."

Trance looked at Rommie and knew she wanted to say something to Harper.

"Go ahead Rommie." Trance said. "It's alright. This may be the last opportunity you have."

"Trance. I can't." Rommie protested. "You and Harper are my friends. I love you both, and I refuse to do anything to hurt either of you."

"He already knows how you feel Rommie, and I already know how you feel. So what's saying it to him one more time going to hurt?"

"You're sure you're ok with this?"

"Um Hmm" Trance nodded.

Rommie activated the com system, but opened it only to engineering.

"Harper?" Rommie said.

"Yeah Rom Doll?"

"Harper I need to tell you something."

"You better talk quick. It's not like we got a lot of time."

"What I have to say won't take long." Rommie hesitated for a nano second and gathered her thoughts. She never imagined it would end like this. She had always thought that she would be on board Andromeda when she finally went permanently offline. She also never dreamed that she would feel this way about someone other than Dylan.

"Harper." She said. "I love you."

Harper was somewhat stunned by Rommie's statement. He started to reply, but was interrupted by Trance.

"Rommie! Harper! There's a slipstream portal opening!"

"With our luck, it's probably the whole Dragan fleet." Harper said.

"No. It isn't." Eternity's Hologram said, as she came back online and materialized in engineering next to Harper.

"Good to see you back Eternity." Harper said.

"It's good to be back, but would you mind telling me why there's a ship on a collision course with us?"

"Long story." Harper said. "Too long. If we survive, I'll tell you all about it."

Following that, Eternity vanished and reappeared on the Command Deck.

"There's a ship exiting the portal." Trance said.

"It's Andromeda!" Harper and Trance shouted.

"No it's not." Rommie replied. "It's the Gates of Glory!"

"Gloria" Rick asked as he entered the Command Deck.

"Receiving transmission." Eternity announced.

"On screen." Rommie ordered.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help." Gloria said.

"Cut the small talk Glory," Rommie said. "and blast that ship out of existence."

"Consider it done."

Loaded with an outrageous arsenal, the Gates of Glory fired at the Nietzchean vessel.

"Captain!" Julius shouted. "A Glorious Heritage Class war ship has just exited slipstream."

"Couldn't you have just told me that the Andromeda had arrived Julius?"

"No sir." Julius said. "Because, it isn't the Andromeda."

"Not the Andromeda? Then where did…."

Captain Ranak never got to finish his last question. As Glory's missiles, various torpedoes, and lasers made contact with the Prowler's unshielded hull, it was instantly blasted into space junk.

Andromeda exited slipstream just in time to see the Prowler being destroyed.

"Andromeda?" Dylan asked. "Am I seeing things, or is that another Glorious Heritage Class ship out there?"

"You're not seeing things Dylan." Andromeda informed him. "If I'm not mistaken, that ship is the Gates of Glory. She used to be a good friend."

"Used to be?" Becka asked. "Did something happen?"

"No." Andromeda said. "It's just that I've learned not to get my hopes up when meeting old friends."

"Andromeda contact Eternity and the Gates of Glory." Dylan said. "Let's find out what happened here."

The moments that followed, Andromeda's crew were informed of Rick joining the Eternity's crew and of the events leading up to the destruction of the Nietzchean ship.

"That's all very interesting." Dylan said. "I particularly find the part interesting about Admiral Stark being on that ship, and the fact that it had many characteristics that resembled a High Guard vessel."

"Dylan." Andromeda said. "I hate to interrupt, but I'm detecting a slipfighter in the wreckage."

"Any life signs?" Dylan asked.

"One, but it's weak."

"Becka, bring us into position and launch bucky cables."

Becka brought Andromeda in position and the bucky cables were launched. Shortly afterwards the slipfighter was brought safely into Docking Bay 2.

When Dylan arrived in the Docking Bay, a medical team was already standing ready to assist the injured pilot.

Dylan and Rhade both drew their force lances as they opened up the slipfighter's hatch.

Sitting in the pilot's seat, Dylan saw a familiar face.

"Admiral Stark." Dylan said. "You're under arrest."

"The Admiral started to protest, but suddenly lost consciousness."

"Rhade escort the medical team to Med Deck and stand guard. As soon as he's awake let me know. I have some questions for the Admiral."

"As do I." Rhade said, as he left the Docking Bay with the medical team.

A few hours later, Harper and Rick had finally finished bringing all of Eternity's systems back online. The first thing they did was to launch the communication disruptors. After the final Disruptor fell into a steady orbit around the Earth, Harper activated the Disruption field. He could only imagine the confusion that was currently taking place on the surface of the planet.

"Rick." Harper said. "I have a question for you."

"What is it Harper?"

"It's about Gloria. How did she pilot the through the slipstream?"

"That's something I'm not entirely sure about Harper, but I think it has something to do with my parents. Dad was the one that repaired Gloria, and to tell the truth, I'm not the engineer that dad was."

"Are you saying that your parents somehow found a way for an AI to navigate the slipstream?"

"It appears so." Rick said.

"Well, that would explain why the Ubers went to such extremes to try to get them back."

Harper and Rick returned to the Command Deck.

"Harper." Eternity said. "Andromeda is hailing us."

"Put it on the viewer." Harper said.

Dylan's image appeared on the main viewer.

"Harper. We just recovered a slipfighter from the wreckage out there. Inside it was Admiral Stark."

"Was he still alive?" Harper asked.

"Yes, but he's badly injured." Dylan replied. "He's currently being treated for his injuries. When he's able to, he's going to have a lot of questions to answer. I thought you might like to be present."

"Thanks Dylan, I would like that that very much. I'd also like to talk to you about our plans for freeing Earth,… that is if your being here means what I think it does."

"Yes Harper." Dylan answered. "We're here to help, but there's something I need to discuss with you as well, concerning the result of us being here."

"Let me guess." Harper said. "The Common Wealth didn't sanction you or Andromeda's decision to come here. Am I right?"

"Yes and no Harper. Recent events may change things, but I'd rather talk to you in person."

"I understand. How about I bring Eternity into one of Andromeda's empty Docking Bays, and ask Gloria to come over in a slipfighter. Then we can discuss you being here and our plans for Earth."

"Sounds good Harper, but who's Gloria?"

"I'm sorry Dylan." Harper said. "I forgot to tell you earlier. Gloria is the Gates of Glory's Avatar."

"Very well. I'll see you in approximately thirty minutes."

"See you later Boss. Oh yeah, before I forget," Harper said with a mischievous grin. "Tell Becka her timing could have been better. I mean, if Gloria hadn't showed up when she did, I wouldn't be here. I thought she was a better pilot than that."

Harper quickly cut the connection.

"Why that ungrateful, snot-nosed, little runt!" Becka shouted. "Just wait till they dock!"

"Now Becka," Dylan said. "You know he said that just to tease you."

"I know, but what fun would either of us have if I didn't react accordingly?"

When Eternity finished docking, Harper, Trance, Rommie, and Rick stepped out onto Andromeda's deck. There to meet them was Dylan, Rhade, Lena, and what looked like a very upset Becka Valentine.

"Hello Harper." Becka said in a menacing tone. "Remember that flowered surfing shirt you used to wear?"

"You mean my favorite one with the yellow flowers and blue trim?"

"Oh. Was that your favorite? Well…. I guess you can find another one to be your favorite. You see, I was washing some of your things, and I guess I left it in the dryer too long or something, because when I took it out it looked like this."

Becka held up a very tiny flowered shirt about the size of a flexi.

Harper just stood there staring at the shrunken shirt, with his mouth hanging open.

"Becka,… H… How could you?" Harper asked, with more sadness in his voice than Becka anticipated. She expected him to be angry with her, not devastated over losing a silly shirt. Becka considered ending it, but finally decided to go on with her plan."

"If I had only taken it out earlier. It would have been ok." Becka said, feigning sorrow. "But you know how lousy my timing is."

Harper knew that she would do something to get even with him. He just didn't think she would destroy his favorite shirt.

"Becka, how could you." Harper asked again. "Do you have any idea what that shirt means to me?"

"I'm sorry Harper, but it's a loud tacky shirt. You can buy another one the next time we reach a drift."

"It won't be the same Becka." Harper said. "Do you have any idea why this shirt is so special to me? Can you remember me ever being without it?"

This caused Becka to stop and think. The fact was, she couldn't remember him without it. In fact, thinking back it was the very shirt he was wearing when she first met him.

"I… I don't know Harper. Why is this old shirt so special to you?"

"Because,…" Harper said softly. "It was my father's."

Now Becka felt very bad. Harper was right. She had no idea that this shirt was that special to him. She decided to tell him.

"Harper,… this isn't your shirt." Becka told him. "Your shirt is still in your room. I found this at a shop a few months back. I'm sorry. If I had known this would effect you this way I wouldn't have done it."

"It's ok Becka. Serves me right for what I said earlier. You do know that I was only playing right? I mean, there's not a better pilot in the galaxy than you Boss."

"Yeah. I know." Becka said.

"You know that I was playing, or you know that you're the best pilot?"

"Both." Becka replied.

"Becka!" Trance shouted joyously. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Trance." Becka said. She then turned to Rommie. "Hello Rommie. Welcome back."

"Thanks Becka." Rommie said. "It's good to be home again."

"Everybody." Harper said. "This is Rick Styvers. Rick, this is Captain Dylan Hunt, Telemachus Rhade, Lena Jenson, and you already know Becka."

"Uh,… hello Becka." Rick said.

"Hello." Becka said, and promptly slapped him across the face.


	16. Chapter 16

"BECKA!" Dylan shouted.

"It's alright captain." Rick said as he rubbed the side of his face. "I deserved that,… at least, she thinks I did."

"I think?" Becka shouted. "I know what I saw!"

"Becka!" Dylan shouted again. "I don't know what history you have with Mr. Styvers, but now's not the time. We need to deal with our guests in the brig and get some information from Mr. Stark."

"Don't you mean Admiral Stark?" Becka asked, beginning to calm down.

"No. There's no excuse for what he did. As far as I'm concerned, he's a traitor."

Dylan looked at Harper, Rommie and Trance.

"It's good to have you back. All of you."

"Thanks Boss." Harper said.

"Dylan?" Trance asked. "May I see Adm,… I mean Mr. Stark?"

"Yes Trance, but as far as I know he's still unconscious."

"That's ok." Trance replied. "I just want to run a few tests."

"Very well, but meet us all in the conference hall in twenty minutes."

"I'll be there" Trance said, as she began to leave the Docking Bay.

"Hold up Trance." Harper said. "I'll come with you."

Trance waited for Harper, and they took each other's hands as they walked to Medical.

The others also left and went to various parts of the ship.

Becka went to the Maru.

"Why did they have to bring him here?" Becka asked herself, as she paced back and forth inside the Maru. "Alright, he is good with weapons, and Harper didn't know for sure that we would be coming. But why does he have to be so good looking? Why did he have to cheat on me with that woman?"

" Of course he tried to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like, but I saw them in their warm embrace. He didn't look like he was trying to get away from her either."

Becka was interrupted by a sound outside the Maru.

"Captain Valentine? May I come in?" It was a females voice, but Becka didn't recognize it. She walked to the entry ramp and opened the door.

"YOU!" Becka shouted. "What are you doing here? I suppose Rick was going to tell me later that he brought his lover with him."

"Captain Valentine," Gloria said in a calm tone. "We need to talk."

"I don't think so." Becka said, as she threw a fist at Gloria's face. Gloria quickly and easily dodged the punch.

Becka tried to hit her again, and again. First a left, then a right, but Gloria dodged every strike.

"What are you an android or something?" Becka asked sarcastically.

Gloria smiled.

"By the Divine!" Becka said. "You are an android, aren't you?"

"Yes." Gloria said. "My name is Gloria. I am the Gates of Glory's Avatar. Rick's parents discovered me, when he was only a small child. His father repaired me and I helped his father and mother raise Rick. I also helped with other tasks. They accepted me as part of their family. That's something I hadn't had since before the fall."

"Wait a minute." Becka said, as she attempted to understand things. "You helped raise Rick? So, when I saw you two hugging, it wasn't,… I mean you two aren't…?"

"No." Gloria replied. "Rick is like a little brother to me, and I like to think that he sees me as his big sister."

"Sort of like me and Shorty."

"Shorty?"

"Harper." Becka explained.

"Oh." Gloria said. "That's cute. I'll have to come up with a name for Rick."

"I'll help you." Becka said. "Come on in Gloria. I'd like to find out what Rick was like as a kid."

"I've got lots of stories to tell about Rick, especially his teen years. I can tell you about the time when he…. No that would embarrass him, if I told you that."

"Then by all means, tell."

The two walked inside the Maru, as Gloria began telling Becka stories of a younger Rick Styvers.

Trance and Harper reached medical, and Trance relieved the medic that had been attending the patient.

Trance checked his vitals, and ran various tests.

"So." Harper said, when she had finished. "Is he gonna live?"

"Don't be silly Harper. Of course he's going to live. It'll be several hours though, before he regains consciousness."

"I guess we'll be waiting a while, before we're able to question him about things."

"I'm afraid so Harper."

"Harper. Will you stay here for a few minutes. I need to go get something from my room."

"Yeah. Sure Trance, but I could come with you."

"That would leave nobody here to monitor his vitals. Harper,… pleeeease." Trance begged. Harper looked into her adorable eyes, as she pleaded with him to stay. How could he say no to her?

"Ok Trance. I'll wait here, but don't be long or I'll come looking for you."

"Don't worry Harper." Trance said, following with a kiss on his lips. "I don't like being away from you any more than you like being left alone. I'll hurry. I promise."

Harper kissed Trance.

"Go on. I'll watch the injured creepy traitor."

"Love you."

"I love you too Trance."

Trance left Medical, and went to her room. There was one other test that she wanted to conduct on her patient, but the device she needed was somewhere in her room. Now all she had to do was find it.

"I'm supposed to be good at finding things." She said. "So why can't I find one simple piece of medical equipment in my own room?"

She continued looking for several minutes, but was unable to find the device.

"Oh well." She said to herself. "There's only a small probability that he's been infected anyhow. I better get back to Harper."

Unable to locate the tool she needed, Trance left her room and headed back to Medical.

In medical Harper was becoming concerned about Trance. She said she'd hurry back, but it had already been fifteen minutes since she left. Harper wanted to go check on her, but he promised her he'd stay and watch Stark's vitals.

At that moment somebody entered Medical. Harper heard the door open and assumed it was Trance. He turned to look, but saw one of the medical members enter instead. Harper tried to remember her name.

"Um,…Janie?" Harper asked.

"Actually it's Jeanie." She said.

"Right. Sorry. Listen, Trance asked me to watch this guy's vitals while she went to get something she needed. Since you're here, do you think you could take over?"

"No problem Sir." Jeanie said. "It's time for me to start my shift anyhow. That's why I'm here."

"Thanks." Harper said, and he left Medical.

Harper headed straight for Trance's room, but on the way there he had a strange feeling. It wasn't a dizzy spell or a feeling of Déjà vu. It was something totally different. Something felt different, but he wasn't sure what.

Deciding that it was nothing to worry about, Harper continued to Trance's room.

He knocked on her door.

"Hey Trance!" He shouted. "You still in there?"

"Yes Harper. I'm in here." Trance replied.

"May I come in?"

"I guess so."

Harper entered and noticed that all the lights were off in her room.

"Is something wrong with the lights Trance?"

"No." She replied. "I was just meditating."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No. I still can't figure out what would be the best path to take."

"Well," Harper said, a bit confused by her response. "Maybe it would help if you turned the lights back on."

When Harper turned the lights on, he was shocked at what he saw.

Trance also had a look of unbelief on her face.

"Harper?" She asked. "Is that really you?"

"Trance? What happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happened to me? Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Something weird is going on here babe. When you left me just a few minutes ago, you were purple."

"I think you're confused Harper. I'm the Golden Trance. You must have been with Purple Princess. Besides when we left the meeting with Dylan and the others you didn't have a tail."

"Wait a minute." Harper said. "What meeting are you talking about?"

"The one where my purple twin told us that she plans on killing herself powering the BHB. There's no way I'm letting her do it!"

"Wait a minute!" Harper exclaimed. "This can't be happening."

"Don't worry Harper. I'll stop her."

"No." Harper said. "You have to let her do it. It's the only way everything will work out right."

"Harper? Are you feeling alright? You better tell me what's going on, starting with why you look like an Avatar."

So, Harper explained everything to golden Trance. He told her how that he and she had saved purple Trance, about him becoming an Avatar, about finding Eternity, and their plans to save Earth.

"Wow!" Golden Trance exclaimed. "That's…. just Wow!"

"So you see Trance. You have to let her do it, because it is the perfect thing to do."

"I understand Harper." Golden Trance said. "You, the you in this time period, isn't going to be happy about this."

"I know Trance, but I forgive you, so don't be too hurt by the mean things I say. I'm sorry I said them,… or will say them. Living in two different times is a little confusing."

"You want confusing? Try visiting yourself."

"I think I'll pass on that babe."

"I take it that your Avatar ability is the gift of time?"

"Yeah. I guess so, but I hadn't intended on coming here. I just sort of stumbled back in time by accident."

"Maybe you should go back to the place you first realized something was different Harper. Maybe the doorway to your time is still open."

"Doorway?"

"Whatever it is." Trance said. "I'm not really sure what they're called. I've never known an Avatar personally that had your gift, but If I remember correctly you have to open a doorway or portal, whatever you want to call it, to travel to the desired time and place."

"It's worth a shot, but what if someone sees me?"

"Do you remember anyone stating that they saw another you this time in your past?"

"No."

"Then you won't be seen."

Harper did as Trance told him and walked back through the corridor toward Medical. As he was walking he bumped into purple Trance.

"Trance!" Harper exclaimed. "I'm back!"

"Where have you been Harper?" Trance asked. "We're already late for the meeting with Dylan."

"I finally found out why Golden Trance agreed to let you power the BHB." Harper said.

"What did you find out?"

Harper told Trance about going back in time and talking to her Golden twin.

"I'm happy for you Harper. I was wondering when this would happen." Trance said. "This means that you're starting to learn how to control your new gift, but promise me you'll be careful. You should think things through before traveling to other times, especially the past. It can be dangerous."

"I hadn't planned on going this time Trance." Harper explained. "It just sort of happened."

"Wait a minute!" Harper said. "You knew that I went back in time and talked to Golden Trance?"

"Of course I know Harper. We are one now. Her memories are mine. I remember our entire conversation."

Harper and Trance entered the conference room to find everyone else already there. Dylan sit at the head of the table. On one side was Rhade, Becka and Lena, and on the other side set Rommie, Rick, and Gloria.

Trance sit down next to Gloria, and Harper sit next to Lena, directly across from Trance.

"I'm glad you two finally decided to attend." Dylan said. "This is kind of important. Where have you been Harper?"

"I'm sorry Dylan." Harper said. "But if I told you, I don't think you would believe me."


	17. Chapter 17

"Try me." Dylan said.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Harper said. "Trance and I are late because, I was talking with Golden Trance about how she had to let Purple Trance power the BHB."

"Excuse me?" Dylan asked. "Did you say you were talking with Golden Trance?"

"I said you wouldn't believe me."

"I'm sorry Harper, but that's pretty bizarre, even for you."

"How exactly were you talking to her Harper?" Becka asked.

"Listen. Here's what happened. Trance left me in Medical, while she went to get something from her room."

"I was taking longer than I had anticipated, and Harper came looking for me." Trance said.

"On my way to her room, I felt something happen to me. Afterwards I felt like something had changed, like Andromeda or something else around me was different in some way.

When I got to Trance's room, she invited me in. All of her lights were off. When I turned the lights on , instead of seeing my purple pixie, I saw my golden goddess. I had traveled back in time to the point right before we defeated the Abyss. I convinced Golden Trance to allow Purple Trance to power the BHB."

"If what you say is true," Dylan said. "then, since golden and purple Trances joined, our Trance should remember the conversation that you had with her golden counterpart. Trance?"

"It's true Dylan. I remember Harper talking to me, and telling me that I had to let my other self do what she had to do. That was the first time I saw Harper as an Avatar."

"Does this have something to do with his new ability that you were talking about on board Eternity?" Rick asked.

"What new ability? Dylan asked. "Trance, what's going on? I need to know everything."

"Everything?" Trance asked. "I know a lot of things Dylan. If you lived another three hundred years, it would not be enough time for me to even begin to tell you everything I know."

Dylan looked frustrated.

"Fine Trance. Don't tell me Everything. Just tell me how it's possible that Harper apparently traveled back in time."

"He's an Avatar." Trance simply said.

"Are you saying that you too can travel through time?" Dylan asked.

"No." Trance replied. "You see, Avatars like me and now Harper, each have a special gift in addition to the natural abilities that all avatars have in common. I can foresee possible futures, Determine the probability of situations, and find things. Of course the reason I'm good at finding things is because of my gift of Determining probability and possible futures.

The gift that Harper has is a very special gift. I have never seen another Avatar that possessed it before, but I have heard the stories of the ones known as Guardians."

"Guardians?" Rommie asked.

"Guardians of what?" Rhade asked.

"The Guardians of Time?" Trance answered.

"And these Guardians have the ability to travel through time?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." Trance said. "But they can do much more than that."

"Like what?"

"You know as well as I that what has happened, has happened. The past cannot be changed or rewritten. When we went back to the Battle of Witch Head, we did what we had to do, what we had already done. We didn't change the past, we simply did what we were supposed to do. We could have done nothing else.

The Guardians, however, are not limited in this same manner. They can change the past, to make the present better,… or worse."

"Worse?" Becka asked. "Why would they want to make it worse?"

"Not all people, not even the Guardians, are good Becka. There is one I've heard about that would like nothing better than to destroy everything in existence, or make himself ruler of the universe."

"If these Guardians can do what you say Trance," Dylan said. "Then why hasn't this one that you speak of succeeded?"

"Because of another Guardian." Trance replied. "A Guardian dedicated to helping all life forms, and letting them live in peace. He has fought the evil one for a very long time, and kept him in check."

"Why don't the other Guardians join together and destroy the Bad Guardian Trance?" Harper asked.

"The other Guardians discovered a very long time ago that it was dangerous to interfere with the existing timeline, so they refuse to interfere one way or the other, except on rare occasions when it is in their best interest to intercede. Thousands of years ago, they traveled to a planet, far removed from other inhabitable worlds. Over the centuries , they slowly forgot much of who they once were. They have even forgotten their true origin."

"Trance." Rommie said. "Are you saying that Harper has somehow became like one of these Guardians?"

"No. Harper isn't like them. I don't believe he will ever become like most of the other Eternals are today, but he may sometime in the future,… or past, decide to be like the one Guardian fighting evil throughout the galaxies."

"Whoa Trance!" Harper said. "Me fighting some evil Guardian thing? I'm an engineer. I love my job."

Everybody looked at him.

"Ok. I'm a captain of my own ship too, and I'm about to wage war with a superior race of genetically enhanced Ubers. That doesn't make me a hero."

"Harper," Dylan said. "You've been fighting evil your whole life. More so than even me. I can't think of a better person to be given such a gift. I know you will use it wisely…. I hope."

"Wisely? Rhade said. "Harper?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harper asked.

"You do have a gift at getting into trouble." Rhade said. "Just try not to blow the universe up trying to make a new and better Sparky Cola." Rhade grinned.

"Got it." Harper said. "No blowing up the universe."

"There is really no danger of that anyhow Rhade." Trance said. "At least not yet."

"What do you mean (not yet)?" Dylan asked.

"Harper's new ability is still not fully developed." Trance said. "His journey to the past, although necessary, it was accidental. It will be quite some time before he is able to use his new gift at will."

Trance looked at Harper.

"Harper, I'm sorry. I meant to tell all of this to you in private."

"It's ok Trance." Harper said, as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I understand."

Dylan cleared his throat. "What's happened to Harper is truly very fascinating, but it's time we talked about Earth."

"I agree." Replied Harper.

"As I understand it, while Harper was commanding Eternity, he and his crew were able to launch devices that are now orbiting Earth. These devices are currently disrupting all communications on the planet. Is that correct Harper?"

"Well, actually," Harper began. "They are disrupting all Nietzchean communications. I set the disruptors so that they wouldn't effect communications of the resistance fighters. That is if they're still using the same equipment that,… Brendan had." His voice dropped to a much quieter tone, as he mentioned his cousin's name.

"Good thinking Harper." Dylan said. "I also understand that although Nietzchean communications are disrupted, we can initiate communications with them if we so desire?"

"You got it Boss." Harper said. "That's how I communicated with the captain of the Prowler after hitting it with a disrupter."

"So what's our next move?" Rhade asked.

"I've been thinking about that." Harper said. "I discussed a plan with Rommie." Harper motioned to Rommie to give the details.

Rommie stood up and began to speak.

"If we were to attempt a frontal attack, Harper believes, as I do, that the Nietzchean's would use their human slaves as shields. They may even threaten to kill them if we refuse to terminate our attack."

"I wise deduction." Rhade replied. "Dragans put little to no value in the lives of their human slaves."

"So what can we do?" Becka asked.

"Contact the current leader of Earth's Resistance fighters." Rommie said. "Then set up a location to land Eternity, while her cloaking device is engaged. Once down we will arm Earth's freedom fighters and organize a massive jail break, freeing all slaves and prisoners. We only have a rough estimate of how many men and women the Resistance has that are able to fight, but the plan is to split them up into three battalions. The first battalion will rescue the prisoners and slaves. The second battalion will hit the Nietzchean soldier's sleeping quarters, while the third battalion will strike at the heart of the Nietzchean's stronghold on Boston, their command center, Faneuil Hall."

"Sounds like a good plan." Dylan said. "And with the Nietzcheans unable to communicate with each other, their chain of command will be disrupted, and other Nietzchean controlled cities won't know what's going on until the battle reaches them."

"I have a question." Rhade said. "What happens when other ships attempt to come to Earth? They will find out what's going on."

"That's all taken care of Rhade." Harper said. "Eternity is currently transmitting that Earth is under a maximum level quarantine. No ships are permitted to even enter the system."

Dylan set there astonished at how well his engineer had thought things through. He had to admit that Harper was becoming a fine captain.

"And Glory and I shall deal with any ships that try to leave the planet." Andromeda said.

Dylan looked at Trance. "Any idea when Stark will wake up?"

"According to my recent tests, " Trance said. "It's going to be some time before he regains consciousness. He suffered severe head trauma. The nanobots are helping, but even with his Nietzchean physiology, I'd be guessing he won't be waking for at least another day."

"I really wanted to talk to him before we started," Dylan said. "But I guess it can wait. I guess our next move should be to go ahead and contact the resistance. Andromeda, did Harper give you the access codes for their communicators?"

"Yes Dylan." Andromeda replied.

"Then contact Earth's resistance, and request to speak with whoever is in charge."

"Yes Dylan."

"Once we liberate Boston," Dylan said. "More may be willing to fight for their freedom. Boston will become once again a monument for freedom, but this time it will be freedom for the entire planet."

"Dylan." Trance said. "There's something else that we need to consider."

"What's that Trance?" Dylan asked.

"The freed slaves, prisoners, and even ordinary citizens will probably be in great need of medical treatment as well as nourishment."

"Agreed." Becka said. "When I found Harper he looked like skin stretched over bones, and the way he talked, he ate more than most, being a good scavenger."

Harper felt a bit uncomfortable. It was true that he survived by eating scraps that the Ubers threw away. Nearly every night he would secretly dash out and literally dive into the dumpsters behind the Ubers barracks, searching for anything edible.

Sometimes he would luck out and find a bone with a bit of meat on it. It doesn't sound like much, but he could boil the bone and live off of the broth for several days. It didn't give him the feeling of being full, but it kept him alive.

All this was true, but Harper was uncomfortable with his friends learning too much of what it was like for him on Earth. The problem was, and Harper realized it, that soon they would all see exactly what it was like for him. He had already told Becka some of what had happened to him, and Rommie knew quite a bit from their last visit to Earth together. He assured himself that it would be ok. These were his friends, and his only family since Brendan died. They knew that he didn't want anyone's pity, so it just might be ok.

"Good thinking Trance." Dylan said. "Once we've secured Boston you will be in charge of supplying necessary food and medical treatment to the people. In fact, when the landing party goes down to meet the leader of the resistance, I see no reason why we couldn't take them some food and medical supplies as well as weapons."

"Thank you Dylan." Trance said.

"Earth's soldiers will be stronger and fight better after they've had a few good meals." Rhade said.

"Dylan." Andromeda said. "I have made contact with the resistance, and they are replying."

"Thank you."

On the screen in the conference room a familiar face appeared, causing Harper to fall out of his seat, bruising his tail. Everyone in the room was speechless.

"Captain Dylan Hunt. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am the leader of Earth's resistance fighters,…. Brendan Lahey.


	18. Chapter 18

Harper got to his feet and looked at his cousin's image.

"Brendan?" Harper asked.

"Seamus? What happened to you?"

"Long story." Harper said. "I thought the Ubers got you Brendan. I… I thought you were dead."

"Rumors of my death have been somewhat exaggerated cousin. For what do I owe this visit?"

Harper looked at Dylan.

"Would you like to tell him Boss?"

"No Harper." Dylan said. "You go ahead."

"Brendan." Harper said. "We've come to help. We've brought weapons, food, medicine and several ships armed to the teeth."

"I can't believe it!" Exclaimed Brendan. "This couldn't have happened at a better time!"

"What do you mean?"

"A few weeks after you and your friend Rommie left, we found out that the Ubers were working on some very important experiments. They had two engineers that they caught years ago, and were forcing them to create a very powerful missile. Reports told us that, if completed, it could penetrate even the most powerful ship's shielding. We attacked the compound where they were developing the prototype. Everything went off without a hitch. We rescued the two engineers and when we were far enough away ,I gave the signal and the compound exploded.

Unfortunately we found out later that the Ubers managed to get the prototype out before the building blew.

Anyway since then the two engineers have been working with the resistance. We've come a long way with their help Harper, but yesterday an Uber patrol captured John. He's one of the Engineers I mentioned. We found out where he's being held and tonight we're getting him out."

At this point Rick stood up and addressed Brendan's image on the screen.

"Mr. Lahey." Rick said. "I hate to interrupt, but what was the gentleman's full name that was captured?"

"His name was John Styvers." Brendan said. "Why? Do you know him?"

Rick couldn't believe his ears. His parents were alive.

"Yes. I know them." Rick said, unable to hide his excitement. "My name is Rick Styvers. I'm their son."

Rick explained to Brendan how that he had assumed that his parents had been killed many years ago when he was still a child, and Brendan informed Rick that his parents believed the same of him.

Brendan told them of an area where they could land Eternity safely. He and several of his men would be there to meet them and help distribute the much needed supplies to the men and women of the resistance.

"Seamus." Brendan said, before terminating their conversation.

"Yeah Brendan."

"I assume that you're responsible for the Uber's loss of communications?"

"Yeah, but my friends helped. I hope it isn't causing the Ubers too much trouble." Harper said sarcastically.

"Nah." Brendan said. "They're just running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They're so confused and disorganized, they don't know whether they're coming or going. Great work! It should make the rest of our plans a lot easier."

"Thanks Brendan." Harper said. "See you soon."

"When we meet later," Brendan said. "You're going to have to tell me why you look like you do."

"I Promise Brendan."

"Captain Hunt." Brendan said. "I would like to thank you and all your crew for coming to aid Earth. I know that the Common Wealth hasn't changed their opinion of Earth, so I can only assume that you are here against the will of your Commanding Officers. I'll be waiting at the location we specified earlier. Until then, take care."

The communication ended and Harper and Rick were staring at each other. Both of them had just found out that family members they thought were dead were very much alive.

"Harper." Rick said. "Permission to remain a part of Eternity's crew? I would like to see my mother, and help in the rescue of father."

Harper wasn't used to someone officially asking him permission to do anything. There was no way he would refuse Rick's request. If it were his parents down there, no force in the universe would stop him.

"Permission granted." Harper said. "But we both know that you would have found a way down anyhow."

"Yeah," Rick said. "I would have."

"Andromeda," Dylan said. "Could you have your droids load as much medical and food supplies on Eternity as she can haul?"

"Already being done Dylan." Andromeda's hologram answered.

"Very good." Dylan said. "Becka, once this war gets started, would mind using the Maru as a supply ship?"

"I guess not." Becka replied. "But I'd rather be more involved with the actual fighting."

"Believe me Becka," Dylan said. "It won't be a walk in the park. They still have fighters down there that will try to stop you, but I'm hoping with the cloaking device installed that it will make it somewhat easier. You'll need an Engineer as well."

"I'll be her Engineer Dylan. "Lena said. "I know the Maru almost as well as Harper."

"Now you're being modest Lena." Harper said. "I taught you everything I know about the Maru. What did I tell you about being an Engineer?"

"Never tell the captain it will be easily fixed," Lena said. "and tell him it will take twice as long as it actually will."

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Uh,… You weren't supposed to tell _him_!" Harper said. "Oh Man!"

"Harper?" Dylan asked. "Care to explain?"

"Listen Boss. It's something I learned a long time ago." Harper said. "I mean,… How were you supposed to believe I was a great engineer if I got stuff fixed when I said they would be fixed? So instead, I tell you it'll take twice as long. That way when everything's fixed in half the time, I look more like the genius that I am."

Dylan and Becka, both glared at Harper.

"Uh, Trance Babe. I think this is a good time for us to leave. Ok?"

"Harper you little…" Becka started, as Harper and Trance quickly exited the conference room.

"Genius." Rhade finished.

"What?" Becka and Dylan asked.

"It's a very intelligent survival tactic." Rhade said. "By making himself appear to be an engineering miracle worker, it increased his value to his employer. He is a genius."

Harper and Trance walked down the corridor together hand in hand. Both of their tails swayed gently back and forth behind them.

"Brendan really looked shocked when he saw you Harper."

"Can you blame him? The last time he saw me, I was a normal human like him. I'm surprised he even believed it was me."

"Harper,… do you regret…?"

"No Trance." Harper said, interrupting her. "I don't regret it at all. I'm still getting used to everything, but If I had to do it all over, I wouldn't change a thing."

"I'm glad. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Harper. I know it's difficult adjusting to who and what you are now, but I promise you, I will always be with you to help and support you in everything you do."

"You're something special Trance. You know that? If someone would've told me when I was on Earth that I would someday fall in love with a beautiful purple girl with a tail, help save the galaxy from an evil red eyed spirit called the Abyss, destroy a Magog world ship, and become a golden Avatar with a tail, I would have called them nuts, and quickly ran from the weirdo. This has been a very strange life Trance, but I've met some very special people along the way, and you are the dearest person to my heart. I love you Trance."

Trance leaned in closer to Harper and they kissed. "I love you too Seamus Harper."

Later everyone met back in the docking bay that Eternity occupied. Andromeda's droids had finished loading all the supplies.

It was decided that Rhade would remain on board Andromeda. Harper may have learned to live in relative peace with a couple of Nietzchiens, but the resistance fighters of Earth probably weren't ready yet to consider any Nietzchean a friend.

Instead, Rhade would help Becka on the Maru. Dylan suggested that Rhade should accompany her and man the Maru's weapon station.

Dylan would have preferred to join his friends, but he needed to be on Andromeda when Stark woke up. Something was definitely amiss in the Common Wealth. He only hoped that the problem went no further than Stark.

"See you Later Becka." Harper said.

"Take care Harper." Becka said. "Hurry up so I can join in the fun."

"You got it Boss."

Everybody said their goodbyes and once again Harper and his friends boarded Eternity. Added to his small crew was the Gates of Glory's Avatar, Gloria.

"Hello Harper." Eternity said, as her solid holographic form appeared next to him. "Welcome back."

"Thank you Eternity." Harper said. "You ready to give them Ubers trouble?"

"Trouble's what I got the most of."

"Then let's go." Harper said. "Everybody to your stations. Eternity activate cloaking system."

"Cloaking system engaged."

"It starts now." Harper said.

Eternity's engines came online and she exited Andromeda's docking bay.

Since there was no need for Harper to pilot, he went to inspect the weapons and supplies. It was still hard for him to believe what they were about to do, and what they may achieve.

"A free Earth." Just the thought of that brought up emotions and past memories that nearly overwhelmed him. He knew that their actions today couldn't bring back those that he lost years ago, but they could make it so that others wouldn't have to live through what he did. Future children could live a normal life, without the fear of an Uber patrol coming to their home and taking them away, or killing their parents because they refused to tell where their children were being hid.

Rommie entered the cargo hold where Harper had been inspecting the supplies, and noticed that Harper appeared grieved.

"Harper." Rommie said softly. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh,.. Yeah Rommie." Harper said. "Everything seems to be in order here. These supplies should be a big help."

Rommie walked closer to Harper.

"That's not what I meant Harper." She said. "When I came in, I detected that you were emotionally distressed about something."

He should have known better than to try to hide his emotions around Rommie. It just wasn't possible. In that instant, he thought about the many times he was near Rommie, performing routine maintenance. There were emotions inside him that always seemed to bubble to the top whenever he was alone with her. Naturally he tried to keep them hidden, but now, he realized that Rommie must have known. Perhaps she wasn't certain what emotions she was detecting from him. She could've misinterpreted them as nothing more than lust. But he then remembered something that Rommie had said to him, when the Prowler was about to ram into Eternity, killing them all. "_I love you Harper_."

"Harper?"

"Oh yeah, Sorry. I kind of zoned out."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. It's ok." Harper said. If she was willing to admit her true feelings for him, he could at least tell her what he was feeling about Earth.

"Rommie. Do you realize what we're doing?"

Rommie nodded her head, and let him continue.

"We're going down to Earth, my home, to make it a place where families can once again live in peace, and where slavery will be a thing of the past. Kids can be kids, and not have to,…. Grow up fast in order to survive. Adults will be able to get real jobs and get paid for their labor, while their children are home playing, or at school. Schools Rommie! Real schools, where they teach math, history, reading, and writing."

"We can't fail Rommie." Harper said. "We just… can't."

"We won't Harper." Rommie said placing her hand gently on Harper's shoulder. "Earth will be free, starting with Boston."

"Thanks Rommie."

Trance stood in the entryway to the cargo hold, watching and listening to their conversation. She knew what Harper was feeling. Ever since Harper helped to save her, she had been experiencing his emotions. It started off almost undetectable, but soon the connection grew stronger. Not even she truly realized how much Earth meant to Harper, until now. Not from the words that he spoke to Rommie, but from the overwhelming emotions that she felt, that she knew were Harper's.

"Harper." Rommie said. "I need to tell you something."

"I think we already had this conversation Rommie." Harper said. "Remember when we thought we were going to be run over by the Prowler?"

"Yeah." Rommie said. "I remember, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Harper, Trance encouraged me to tell you my true feelings for you, but I would never have done it if I thought…"

"If you thought we would live." Harper finished for her.

"Yes." Rommie admitted. "Harper, I do love you, but I won't do anything to hurt Trance. She's my friend and I love her. Do you understand Harper?"

"I understand Rommie. I wouldn't hurt Trance either. It is good to know how you feel. It's nice to know people love me. People that I consider family."

"Thanks Harper." Rommie said.

Rommie turned to leave, but Harper stopped her.

"Rommie, just for the record. I love you too, and if some guy ever hurts you again, they'll have to deal with me."

"Thank you Harper." Rommie said. "As you said, it's nice to know someone does truly love me. See you on command."

"See you." Harper said.


	19. Chapter 19

As Rommie was leaving, she passed Trance entering.

Rommie began to say something to her, but was interrupted when Trance wrapped her arms around her. Trance finally let go, and Rommie noticed that Trance's eyes were teary.

"Trance, what's wrong?" Rommie asked. "I didn't do anything. Harper and I were just talking." If she had done something wrong, it didn't make sense that Trance would hug her. But she definitely saw tears in her friend's eyes.

"Rommie." Trance said. "It's been a long, long time since I had friends like you and Becka. A very long time. I want to thank you for not only being my friend, but Harper's too."

"You overheard our conversation?"

"Yes Rommie." Trance said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I am slightly surprised however, at the decision you and Harper came to. There was a 96.789 chance that you and Harper would become a couple as well."

"Excuse me Trance, but what do you mean? As well? Are you saying it would have been alright with you, for Harper and I to be more than friends? What about the two of you?"

"I'm sorry Rommie." Trance said. "I should have explained. When it comes to marriage, my people are more like the Nietzcheans. Unlike some cultures, we have no laws against having more than one mate. The only stipulation is that the first chosen mate approves of the second.

In the majority of possible futures, you became Harper's second chosen mate. In a few it was Lena or Becka."

"I don't know what to say Trance. Perhaps things would have happened differently if Harper and I would have known these things. Is the lack of Harper and I becoming a couple going to be bad for the future?"

"No." Trance replied. "The three of us will always be close Rommie. Had you and Harper chosen differently, you and I would have become even closer friends, but that will happen anyhow."

"So the only difference is Harper and I don't become any more than just friends?"

"You're already more than friends Rommie. The emotions I sense that he has for you are similar to what he feels for me. You two just might not become,… intimate."

"What do you mean, might not?"

"It's still the choice of you and Harper's. You now know that I approve, and that it's not against the laws of my people, but Harper being human, he may not be ready to accept the fact that it's alright to have two wives."

"We are talking about the same Seamus Harper aren't we?" Rommie asked. "I need time to think about this Trance. I must admit that I was curious as to why you encouraged me to tell Harper how I felt. I guess I know now."

"You go think about it Rommie, and I'll go talk to Harper."

Rommie went back to the command deck, and the more she thought about things, the stronger she felt that, despite Trance's new information, it would be best if she and Harper kept their relationship as it was. She had noticed that Rick and Gloria had a very close relationship without being intimate. They were more like Brother and sister, and Rommie made up her mind that was what she wanted with Harper.

At the same time Trance had a talk with Harper.

"Trance." Harper said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, it wouldn't be right. You deserve all my love Trance, and Rommie deserves someone to love her and her alone. Rommie and I had a talk, and I think everything's worked out. I love you as a man would love his wife. You are my soul mate, and soon to be my wife. I really hope that Rommie finds someone some day that will treat her with the love and affection that she deserves. I do love her Trance, but it's not the same as I feel for you. It's close, but not the same. I guess the best way to describe my feelings for Rommie is,… she's like family,… like Becka."

"I'm sorry Harper."

"What for Trance?"

"For trying to push the two of you together. I made a bad mistake. I looked at the majority of possible futures and assumed that was what would happen."

"Don't worry about it Trance . No harm done. All we need to be concerned with right now is Earth."

"You're right Harper. Thanks."

Eternity's solid holographic form appeared next to Harper and Trance.

"I wanted to inform you that we'll be landing in 5.73 minutes." Eternity said.

"Thanks Eternity." Replied Harper.

Eternity vanished, and Harper and Trance headed for Command.

When They got to Command the others were already there.

Rick was now wearing full battle armor and various weapons, including two gauss pistols and a very large laser rifle. Harper noticed that he also had two old Earth projectile weapons known as shotguns strapped to his back.

"You think you got enough Rick?" Harper asked being sarcastic.

"You're right Harper. I better get a few more force lances and sonic grenades."

"I was joking Rick." Harper said. "Isn't all that stuff a little heavy?"

"That's one of the benefits of having an android body Harper. I could carry ten times this much equipment, and it wouldn't even slow me down."

"Must be nice." Harper said.

"Yeah, but it took a long time for me to adjust . You can ask Gloria. The first few weeks after the transplant, I was breaking everything. I couldn't even pick up a glass of water without shattering it in my hand."

"I hadn't thought of that." Harper replied.

Harper turned his face toward the main view screen, and watched as they neared the landing site.

"Eternity." Harper said.

"Yes Harper."

"Can you control the Glory's Planetary Warbot?"

"I have ran a full scan of the bot's systems, and see no reason why I shouldn't be able to initiate a full link with it. It will essentially become another part of me."

"That's great. As soon as we land initiate the link, but don't exit the ship until I give the word."

"What word?" Eternity asked.

"The signal." Harper said.

"What signal?"

"Just don't come out of the ship, until I tell you to."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Rommie stood at her station and couldn't help but smile.

"Harper you really should know by now, that when addressing a computer or AI, you should say what you mean."

Harper looked at Rommie. Was she talking about the conversation he just had with Eternity or their conversation earlier. He decided to play it safe.

"You're right Rommie." Harper said. "Eternity. I'm sorry."

"No apology necessary Harper, but thank you."

"Eternity soared as gracefully as an eagle through the clouds, as she neared the landing site.

Meanwhile Brendan and a dozen of his men waited at the site for Harper and his friends. There was also a woman standing at Brendan's side, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the ship.

"Are you sure he will be onboard?"

"That's what I was told Mrs. Styvers." Brendan said.

"Please Brendan." She said. "Call me Sarah. Mrs. Styvers makes me sound old, and if there's one thing an old woman doesn't like, it's being constantly reminded of her age."

Meanwhile at Faneuil Hall, a very large, muscular Nietzchean entered the main communication center, clearly upset.

"Marcus!" He shouted. "Why aren't communications back online yet? You said you could handle this."

"I'm sorry sir." Marcus replied. "There seems to be an outer force scrambling our communications General Mephist."

"Then locate the disturbance and deal with it!" Mephist ordered. "Do I have to tell you everything?"

Realizing what the inferior Nietzchean called him, General Mephist reached out and grabbed the smaller Nietzchean engineer by his throat and lifted him up off the floor.

"What did you call me?" He growled, but the engineer was unable to speak. All that came out was a slight gurgle and moan.

Mephist let go and Marcus fell to the floor gasping for air and rubbing the pain from his neck.

"I'm sorry LORD Mephist." He said. "It won't happen again. I promise."

"And I promise, that if you don't get our communicators working by nightfall, you won't have to worry about communicating, … ……… ever."

"Yes Lord. Everything will be working properly by nightfall. I guarantee it. Don't you worry."

"Oh, I'M not the one who needs to be worrying." Lord Mephist said. "Have a good day."

Mephist left the room, and Marcus glared at the door.

"_Lord Mephist_!" Marcus thought to himself. "_Whoever heard of a Nietzchean taking that title? He's so full of himself. What an inflated ego!"_

Marcus stopped his line of thinking. "_Thinking like this could get me killed. In fact, I'll more than likely be dead in less than twelve hours anyhow, because there is no way I can detect where the interference is coming from. I've tried. Even if I could, how would I stop it_?"

Marcus considered his options. He could continue working on the problem, fail to fix their communications, and die.

Or he could pack his belongings, head down to the spaceport, find a ship going to,… well it didn't really matter as long as it was far away from Earth and "_LORD"_ Mephist, and never look back.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the second choice.

Marcus grabbed a few flexies that had some schematics and blueprints of some very important technological devices that were sure to make him a fortune. He also grabbed his favorite M959 laser pistol, one of his own design.

Marcus checked his satchel and made certain that all of his credit chips were still inside.

"Good." Marcus said to himself. "Time to go."

Marcus checked to make sure the corridor was empty. Seeing nobody around, he walked quickly to the exit, out into the main street. It was still early morning, and few people were up and about.

The spaceport was only a short walk from General Mephist's headquarters. He wanted to run, but that would only draw attention to himself. He knew that even if Mephist did find out he had left, that the lack of a working communications system would make it difficult for him to alert his guards. The very thing that caused Marcus to have to run for his life, was going to aid his getaway.

Marcus reached the spaceport in less than fifteen minutes. He was beginning to think that he actually had a chance to escape. He realized that somewhere along the line, he had somehow become almost as much a prisoner as the Earth Kludges were. Things were better before Mephist came. Not for the Kludges, but in the Nietzchean community it was better.

His hopes came crashing down the moment he saw the sign hanging over the main boarding terminal. With communication failures, all ships had been grounded. Nobody was allowed to launch until the failed systems were restored.

"That's just great!" Marcus shouted. "Now how am I supposed to get off this miserable planet?"

"Excuse me." Said a man in a long black coat. "Did I hear you say, you'd like to leave the planet?"

Marcus looked at the man and wondered whether or not to respond. He could be working for Mephist. His clothing and unshaved appearance, however didn't look like anything that Mephist's soldiers would wear.

"What's it to you?" Marcus asked.

"It just so happens that I currently have a ship for sale."

"How does that help me?" Marcus asked. "All ships have been grounded, and I don't think their making any exceptions."

"Ah, but they can't ground the Silver Shadow." the man said. "You see, she is equipped with all pass codes necessary to land and launch from Earth under any circumstance. In my former line of work she came in quite useful."

"And what type of work was that?" Marcus asked.

"That is unimportant. What is important is that you want off this planet and I have the only ship that's capable of leaving."

"Show it to me." Marcus said.

"Walk this way."

Marcus followed the man to a very sleek and fancy ship. It was larger than a slipfighter, but not as large as the Maru.

The man gave Marcus a quick tour of the ship and told him that although it was designed to have a crew of three, one person could easily pilot it under normal circumstances.

"Is it fast?" Marcus asked. "And what about weapons?"

"It's one of the fastest ships in the tri-galaxies" The man assured him. "And it comes fully loaded with defensive lasers and torpedoes."

"How much?" Marcus asked. He had already spent more time here than he wanted to. He was sure that Mephist had discovered that he had left by now. He just needed to close the deal with this man and leave.

"Five hundred thousand." The man replied. "And not a credit chip less."

The man could see in Marcus' eyes that he was desperate to leave the planet. He knew that he'd get what he was asking for the ship. He actually hated to lose her, but the authorities on twelve planets were after him and they knew his ship. He'd be able to buy another one and have enough money left to live on for the next year. Not to mention that Marcus would be leaving a false trail for the authorities to follow.

Marcus knew that even though the ship appeared to be an excellent vessel that he was being taken advantage of, but unfortunately he didn't have time to quarrel over the price. Sirens began sounding throughout the spaceport. He knew that they had come for him. He quickly reached into his satchel and paid what the man was asking.

"Thank you very much good sir." The man said, as he stuffed the money inside his coat. "you won't regret doing business with Jack Black."

Jack walked away slowly, as Marcus quickly entered the ship and set down behind the piloting controls.

In the next few moments, the Silver Shadow launched into the sky. Jack was telling the truth when he said she was fast. Within seconds he was leaving Earth's atmosphere.

A red light began to flash. Marcus looked at the screen and saw three ships in pursuit. They immediately began firing at him. Marcus tried to fire back, but discovered that he was out of torpedoes, and the Lasers were offline.

"Jack Black! If I live through this, you're a dead man."

The Silver Shadow took another hit, causing the main engines to go offline.

The Silver Shadow drifted dead in space, and Marcus waited for the other Nietzchean ships to finish him off.

Just as they were about to fire, all three ships exploded in a blinding flash.

Another light began flashing, signifying an incoming transmission.

Marcus flipped a switch to receive the transmission.

"Unknown vessel. This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant. If you don't wish to end up like your friends, I would ask that you to bring your ship in to dock."

"They weren't friends of mine Captain Hunt." Marcus said. "My name is Marcus Chellani out of Helena by Tran. I will comply to your request."


	20. Chapter 20

As Eternity landed, all Brendan and his men could see was debris being blown around and then several deep depressions appeared in the ground a couple hundred feet in front of them.

A hatch became visible eight feet above the ground, as a boarding ramp extended down to the dusty earth.

Harper was the first to exit followed closely by Trance. They were followed by Rommie, Gloria, and….

"Rick?" A woman shouted , as she ran towards him.

"Mom?" Rick replied. "Is that really you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You look great! I see Gloria's been taking good care of you."

"Rick." Gloria said. "I have run several scans, and according to the results, she is your mother."

"But, How is that possible?" Rick asked. "You don't look a day older than the day the Ubers came to take you away."

"That's a long story." She said. "I'll explain everything once we're someplace safer."

Harper looked at Rick and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry." Rick said. "Mom, this is a good friend of mine, and the captain of the Star ship Eternity, Seamus Harper. Harper, this is my mother, Shauna Styvers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Styvers." Harper said.

"Please," She said, "Just call me Shauna."

"As you wish, Shauna." Harper said.

Harper looked over at his cousin, who had walked closer to the group. "Brendan." He said.

"Seamus."

"It's great to see you again cousin. Harper finally said, as he hugged the last living blood relative he had. "I would like to invite you and your men to come on board Eternity where we can all get something to eat and go over the mission. Then you can have your men take the supplies back to your base for the rest of the rebels."

When Brendan didn't reply, Harper assumed he had said something wrong.

"I'm sorry Brendan." Harper said. "I didn't mean to sound like I was ordering you and your men around. We can discuss how you want to do things."

"It's not that Seamus." Brendan said. "It's just that I'm having a hard time getting used to the fact that you have changed, and I'm not just talking about your appearance. What you suggested actually sounds like a good idea."

Brendan motioned for his men to approach and they followed him, Harper, and the others back inside Eternity, where they would go over their plans for, not only rescuing Rick's father, but freeing Boston, and eventually the entire planet.

As they were all walking up the ramp, they heard sirens going off in the distance.

Harper stopped and tried to determine where the sound was originating from.

"Do they know we're here?" Rommie asked.

"No." Brendan said. "That sort of thing has been happening ever since the Ubers lost the ability to use their communicators. That sounded like that was down at the spaceport."

The group continued to enter Eternity, and Harper led them to the Mess Hall. Harper walked up to the replicator and proceeded to press several buttons. A few minutes later everybody was setting at a long table covered with food.

The amount of food laid out before them shocked Brendan and his men. Their families could live for several weeks on this much food. They just sat there, staring at the food. One of the men looked at Brendan to see what he would do.

Harper noticed their reluctance to eat and remembered what it was like the first time Becka told him he could eat as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted. It just wasn't like that on Earth. Living on Earth you never knew when you would find something to eat again, so when you did find something edible, you rationed it.

"It's ok Brendan." Harper said. "There's plenty more for you to take to your families and friends."

Brendan looked at Harper, considering what he said. He then looked at his plate and all the food on the table. He then did something that Harper hadn't seen or heard since his mom and dad died…. Brendan bowed his head and asked blessing over the food.

As Brendan bowed his head, his men did the same. Harper motioned for Trance and the others to do likewise.

With his head bowed, Brendan began to speak. "Lord,… it's been a long time since I've thanked you for anything. I thought that there was nothing to be thankful for. I realize now that I was blessed more than I realized. I am alive, and for that I am thankful. I have friends that respect and look up to me as their leader. However, you could have chosen someone else for that particular task. You have returned to me my only living blood relative, Seamus. Father the task that we are about to undertake is not an easy one, but it would mean a lot, if you would see fit to watch over us and protect those we hold dear. And finally, I am thankful for the feast that has been laid before us. Bless it and sanctify it for our bodies use. Amen."

When Brendan had finished speaking, he and those with him filled their plates and began to eat like ravenous wolves. None used the silverware at the sides of their plates, except to stab another piece of meat and plop it onto their plate.

Rommie started to tell them about the eating utensils, but Harper, knowing what she was going to suggest, placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rommie gave Harper a curious look.

"There will be time to teach them proper etiquette later." Harper whispered.

Rommie nodded her head and smiled. "They will need a lot of teaching." Rommie thought to herself.

By the time they were finished eating, Rommie suggested that they clean up before the meeting. It took a long time to convince them that the water was clean and wouldn't harm them. It was Brendan that finally gave in and washed his face and hands in the fresh water. When his men saw that he wasn't harmed, they too washed themselves.

As everyone walked toward Eternity's conference hall, her hologram appeared in front of Harper.

"Harper, we're receiving a message from Andromeda."

Harper turned toward Rick, who was standing next to his mother.

"Rick, would mind showing everyone to the conference room, while Trance, Rommie, and I see what this message is about?"

"Not at all Harper." Rick replied. "It'll give me time to ask Mom a few questions."

"Don't interrogate her too hard Rick." Trance said.

"Yeah." Harper added. "Try not using the bright light this time."

Rick's mom smiled, as Harper, Rommie, and Trance left for the command deck.

It is a short walk to the conference room, and everybody quickly finds a seat.

"Well," Rick said, as he turned to look at his mother. "While we're waiting for the others, how about telling me why you haven't aged,… or do I already know the answer?" Rick looked at Gloria as she sit down across from him.

"Rick." Shauna, his mom, said. "This is going to be hard for you to believe, but,…" She looked down, unable to look him in the eyes. "I'm an android."

She waited for his reaction. She knew he'd flip out. She wondered if he would even accept her as his mom? What he asked next, she wasn't expecting.

"How did it happen?" He asked very calmly.

"What?" She asked, startled that he didn't freak out.

"How did you become an android, and when?"

"It was before the Ubers came and took us." She explained. "Your father and I were dying. Before we escaped, we were forced to develop chemical weapons for the Nietzcheans. They didn't provide us with the proper equipment to protect ourselves, so we were effected by many of the bio agents that we were made to create. We were both ashamed of what we were doing, but if we refused to continue our work, they would torture me or your father and make the other watch."

Tears fell from Shauna's eyes as she remembered the pain the Ubers inflicted on her husband. She hoped that he wasn't currently enduring such evil treatment,… but she knew better.

She wiped her tears away and continued.

"Eventually we formulated a plan to escape. The last thing we did was to set an incendiary bomb to destroy all projects and records of our work. We made our way to the spaceport where there was a ship waiting for us. We stayed on as their engineer and medical crew until we were able to pay the captain for rescuing us from Earth.

The captain dropped us off at Doran, where we discovered The Gates of Glory." Shauna gave Gloria a smile.

"But when did you get the body transplant?" Rick asked.

"Transplant?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah. Like me." Rick said, as he opened a small panel in his chest and quickly closed it."

"Rick!" His mom shouted. "What happened?"

"I had an accident with an explosive. There wasn't much left of me, but Gloria was able to keep me in stasis while she built this android body for me. She then removed my brain from what was left of my organic body and inserted it into a new android body. I assumed that you and dad went through a similar procedure."

Shauna relaxed a bit.

"The procedure we went through was slightly different Rick. One of the bio agents we created was designed to slowly eat away all living tissue. Our brains couldn't be saved Rick. Instead we developed a way to basically download our very essence into an AI matrix. After creating our new bodies and transferring our memories to our new android forms, we took care of our organic bodies until they died from the effects of the agent."

Rick was totally stunned.

"Did,… did I ever meet my organic parents?"

"I'm sorry Rick." Shauna said. "You were just a baby when they both died." She moved to put her arm around Rick, but he turned from her.

"Don't' touch me!"

"Rick!" Gloria said. "She's your mother."

"No." Rick said. "She's a liar! Every time she tucked me in bed and called me her little boy, it was a lie." Rick was trying very hard to keep the tears from falling.

"She may not have given birth to you Rick," Gloria said. "but she was a mother to you. She took care of you when you were sick, they both read you bedtime stories, and they protected you from harm. They are your parents Rick."

Rick raised his head and looked at Gloria and Shauna.

"I'm sorry. I need time to deal with this. I want you to know that I don't have anything against androids, heck I'm one. But I need to think about this…. I need some time alone"

"I'm sorry for shouting." Rick added as he turned toward the door and left the conference room.

On the command deck, Dylan informed Harper, Trance, and Rommie about the Nietzchean engineer they had rescued.

"You say he was running from the other Ubers?" Harper asked.

"That's correct Harper." Dylan answered. "He has told us that The Nietzchean general, in control of Boston, ordered him to fix the communications system or he would be killed at sunset."

"So," Harper said. "Since there was no way for him to fix their communications, he took off? Smart Uber."

"I believe that he may have some information that may aid us in our fight." Dylan said.

"Yes." Rommie said. "But will he help us willingly?"

"Who cares about willingly?" Harper said. "We'll make him talk."

"Harper, I won't condone torture for any reason." Dylan said. "I believe he will talk willingly. But we need to be careful. There's a possibility that he may give us false information."

"Let him know that if we find out he's lying to us," Harper said. "He will be jettisoned into the vacuum of space."

"Harper."

"You don't have to actually do it." Harper said. "Just make him believe that you'll do it."


	21. Chapter 21

The Transmission ended and Dylan turned to Rhade.

"What do you think?" Dylan asked.

"I think It's a good idea." Rhade said. "But rather than threaten to space him, I think it would work better to threaten to send him back to Earth. He made a fool of his superior. That much I know from what he told us after he docked. If they ever get their hands on him again, they will do far worse things than kill him."

"Agreed.." Dylan said. "Becka, you take over here on command and let us know if anything interesting occurs."

"Something interesting." Becka replied. "Got it. You two go ahead and play good cop, bad cop, and I'll let you know if anything "interesting" happens."

Becka was still upset that she didn't get to join the others on the planet. Sure, Dylan said that she would soon be delivering supplies such as food, weapons, and medical equipment,… but she hated waiting. She also hated not being able to be with her friends to protect them.

That's what she had always done, from the first time she met Harper and Trance. Becka tended to think of those two as her family, her little brother and sister. Of course, when she found out how old Trance really was, it became a little harder to continue thinking of her as a younger sibling. And now that Harper had become an Avatar, perhaps he didn't need her to protect him anymore. That thought saddened Becka.

Dylan and Rhade left Command, on their way to the brig. Dylan decided to stop by Medical to check on Stark.

They entered Medical and were greeted by Jeanie Trent, the same medical officer that relieved Harper, before his encounter with Golden Trance.

"Captain." Jeanie said as she quickly came to attention.

"At ease officer Trent." Dylan said. "I came by to see how the patient Stark was."

"Still no change captain." Jeanie replied. "I'll let you know the moment he wakes up."

"Very well." Dylan said. "Carry on."

Dylan was beginning to wonder if Stark would ever wake up. He was in hopes of getting some answers before the fight on Earth began, but it seemed that was not going to happen, unless their new prisoner in the brig had the answers he was looking for.

They reached the brig just in time to stop Cain and from killing Marcus. Cain had Marcus pinned to the floor, and his bone blades at his throat. Dylan and Rhade drew their force lances and Dylan ordered him to move away from Marcus. The Uber obeyed reluctantly.

Dylan looked at the unmoving body of Marcus. "Perhaps," Dylan thought, "We are already too late."

Andromeda appeared and informed them that he was merely unconscious.

"That's just great!" Dylan said. "Now I have two unconscious men, that possibly have vital information that may help us."

"Dylan." Andromeda said. "Marcus will not be unconscious long. Unlike Stark, Marcus appears to be uninjured except for the fact that he was knocked out."

"I'm sorry Andromeda. You're right. I was overreacting."

A medical team arrived, and took Marcus to Medical.

Back on board Eternity, Harper, Trance, and Rommie are on their way to the conference room, when they see Rick.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be attending the meeting." Rick told them as he walked on by.

The trio gave each other curious looks.

"What do you think that was about?" Harper asked.

"This time," Trance said. "I can truly say I don't know."

"I'll go talk to him." Rommie said. "Hopefully I can get him to change his mind and attend the meeting. I thought he would want to be present to discuss his father's rescue."

"We'll wait as long as possible Rommie." Harper said.

"Thanks."

Rommie left Trance and Harper and proceeded down the corridor in the direction that Rick had went. Harper and Trance continued to the conference room, wondering what could have upset Rick.

"Trance, was it just my imagination or were there tears in Rick's eyes?"

"It wasn't your imagination Harper." Trance said. "Something has definitely upset Rick."

Inside Rick's room, he set on the edge of his bed. Lies, his entire childhood was nothing but lies. They could've at least told him.

Eternity had watched the whole incident. She knew why Rick was upset, and she knew that he wasn't prejudiced against androids. She felt bad for him, but she couldn't figure out why he couldn't just deal with it. She was about to materialize in his room to have a talk with him, when she detected Rommie approaching his door. She decided to let Rommie handle this. It did appear to Eternity that Rommie had a better understanding of human emotions than she did.

Eternity appeared just outside Rick's room, in front of Rommie. She told Rommie about the conversation Rick had with Mrs. Styvers.

"I see." Rommie said. "And now Rick feels as though he had been lied to and betrayed."

"It seems that way." Eternity agreed. "I was about to talk to him, and try to help, but when I saw you approaching, I thought maybe you would be better qualified to help."

"Why is that?"

"I lack the understanding of human emotions that you have Rommie."

"I'm far from being an expert on human emotions Eternity."

"Yes, but you do seem to understand humans better than me., and they treat you like…"

"Like what Eternity?"

"They treat you like one of them." Eternity said. "Especially Harper. When he looks at you and talks to you, he doesn't treat you like a machine. there is kindness in his words as if he truly cares for you as a person."

"Are you jealous Eternity?" Rommie asked.

"No,… Yes,… Maybe." Eternity replied. "I don't know. I just wish that others would treat me more like they treat you. I want to be more than just a warship Rommie. Is that wrong. I want to have friends, not just a crew."

"That's not wrong Eternity." Rommie said, as she put her arm around Eternity. "We all need friends, and for the record, you can consider me one of yours."

"Thanks Rommie."

"I'm sure that if you were to talk to Harper and Trance about this that they'll tell you that they'd be glad to be your friends as well. They probably haven't noticed they way they've been acting around you. I'm sure they didn't mean to intentionally keep you an outsider."

"I'll talk to them about it at a more convenient time. For now, I think I'll go to the conference room while you talk to Rick."

"See you later Eternity."

"Talk to you later."

Rommie pressed the button that activated Rick's door chime.

"Who is it?" Rick asked.

"It's me, Rommie."

The door opened, and Rommie entered.

She looked at Rick and could see where he had been crying.

"I really didn't want anyone to see me like this." Rick said.

"Rick normally I'd tell you that there's no shame in crying."

"Normally?"

"Yes, but to tell you the truth, I think you're behaving like a big baby."

Rick was somewhat stunned.

"I wasn't expecting that." He said.

"Well, it's the truth." Rommie said. "I can understand someone crying when they find out that they've been infected by Magog, lost a loved one, or wake up to find that three hundred years have passed and everyone they know is dead.

But none of these things are the reason you were crying. You were crying because you found out that the people that raised you, fed you, protected you from harm, and supplied everything you needed to survive are androids…. Boo hoo."

Although Eternity's solid hologram was in the conference room, she was still connected to all of her internal sensors, including the surveillance audio and video feed currently picking up Rommie's discussion with Rick.

Rommie was definitely handling things in a manner different from that which Eternity would have chose. She only hoped that things would turn out for the best. Eternity.

Gloria raised from her seat and walked over to the view port, where Eternity was standing.

"How is Rick?" Gloria asked Eternity.

"Rommie is… talking with him."

"I tried to convince them to tell Rick while he was still young, before the Nietzcheans took them away from him."

"You knew?" Eternity asked.

"Yes. I helped them with the procedure. That's how I was able to save Rick, when he had his accident. It was a much easier operation to save Rick since his brain was undamaged. While his parents are one hundred percent androids, technically speaking Rick would be considered a cyborg, but Rick and I both prefer the term Cybernetically Enhanced."

"You and Rick prefer that term?" Eternity asked. "Explain."

"When Rick's father repaired me, a large portion of my memory core was missing. He was able to graft living tissue onto my memory core. That tissue grew, and in time became a part of me."

"Then that's how you were able to pilot the slipstream."

"Yes."


	22. Chapter 22

When Rommie had finished talking with Rick, he felt ashamed of himself. Rommie was right. He was too young when his organic parents died to have any memories of them. The only parents he ever really knew were here on Earth, and he decided he didn't care if they were organics, androids, clones, or Nietzchean. They were his parents and he still loved them.

Rick and Rommie entered the conference room, much to his mother's relief. Rick went to his mom and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry mom." Rick said. "I acted like a jerk earlier. I realize that you probably wanted to wait till I was older to explain about my organic parents. I also want to say that you two were the best parents a kid could've ever had. Please forgive me for the things I said earlier. I love you mom."

Shauna held her son in her arms. Many years she hoped that he had somehow survived, and that she would get the opportunity to hold him again.

"You're forgiven Rick." Shauna said. "I know it came as quite a shock to you. I understand your reaction."

"Thank you."

Rick looked around and realized that everyone was waiting for him to take his place so they could begin discussing the battle.

"I'm sorry Harper." Rick said, embarrassed that he had delayed the meeting.

"It's ok Rick." Harper said. "I think Brendan will agree with me when I say that family comes first. We may not have much family left, but one thing the Harper family believes in is strong family ties. You and your mom have been reunited after a long period of being apart. Now I think it's time we discuss how we're going to reunite you with your father."

"Agreed." Rick said.

Eternity and Gloria joined the others at the table, and the plans were made to free Boston of Nietzchean reign, and to free Rick's father.

Brendan let Harper take charge of the situation. If Harper lacked any current information about the Ubers in the city, Brendan informed him of the changes. other than that, Brendan was willing to go with Harper's plan.

Rick and Rommie would pair up, accompanied by ten of Brendan's men. Their task would be to rescue John Styvers.

Brendan and Gloria would take another team and set explosives in the Uber's sleeping compound.

That left Harper and Rick's mom, Shauna, to attack the Nietzchean's headquarters, Faneuil Hall.

"Brendan?" Harper asked. "Do you know where the Ubers are holding Mr. Styvers?"

"According to the last intelligence report we received, he was being held in a detention cell, on the lowest level of the prison compound."

"Eternity could you show us a layout of the prison compound?"

Immediately a three dimensional representation of the prison appeared in the middle of the conference table.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Harper said, impressed. "Thanks Eternity."

"You're welcome Harper." Eternity felt pleased with herself for being able to help. She also liked the way Harper reacted to the 3D model of the prison appearing. She looked up and saw Rommie looking at her with a knowing smile.

Everyone's attention was on the prison model.

Brendan was the first to speak.

"Harper, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's no way they're getting in this place. The moment someone attempts to enter without proper authorization, these doors here fall down into place," He points to the specified doors. "Closing you off from the interior of the prison. These doors are five feet thick, and made of some of the strongest metal in existence."

"How strong?" Rick asked.

"An entire platoon of lancers could fire at it for days," Shauna said, "and not even dent it."

"How can you be so sure?" Harper asked.

"Because John and I designed it."

"What if we used something bigger than force lances?" Rommie asked.

"I see what you're getting at!" Brendan said. "You could use Eternity's weapons."

"That would work too," Rommie said. "But I was thinking more along the lines of using one of the PWBs."

"PWBs?" Brendan asked.

"Planetary Warfare Bots." Harper explained. "Great idea Rommie."

"Eternity." Harper said. "Looks like you're going to get to have some fun."

On the Andromeda, Marcus regained consciousness. Dylan was immediately alerted and went to Medical.

"Hello." Dylan said, as he neared the bed on which Marcus was laying.

"Hello captain." Marcus replied.

"I regret what happened to you in the brig. You shouldn't have been placed with those two."

"I appear to be unharmed." Marcus said. "It could have been worse if you hadn't showed up when you did."

"Marcus, I understand that you were fleeing for your life." Dylan acknowledged. "I am willing to provide you with a place to stay as well as protection, if you will answer a few questions for me."

"You're attempting to free Boston, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." Dylan admitted.

"And the communication blackout?" Marcus asked. "You caused that?"

"I'm supposed to be asking the questions here." Dylan said.

"Right . Sorry captain. What do you want to know?"

"Do know of a man being held by the name of John Styvers?"

"Man is not a term I would use to describe him, but yes , I know of him."

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked, confused, having not been informed about Rick's parents yet.

"He's not a man." Marcus explained. "He's an android."

"I see." Dylan said. "Do you know where he's being held?"

"He was being held in a cell with other prisoners, but when we lost communications, he was supposed to be brought to the science lab to help me, but I left before he arrived."

"Would he still be there?"

"If Mephist has a bit of sense left in his head, he would have kept him there to work on the communications problem, but to tell the truth, I believe Mephist has lost his mind."

Marcus went on to explain to Dylan how that Mephist fancies himself as a godlike dictator, punishing his subjects severely for trivial faults.

"He cares little for his fellow Nietzcheans, and as for the Earth Kludges, he sees them as animals to be used and slaughtered as he sees fit. I tried to warn him once that the Kludges were becoming too numerous, and if he didn't change his actions toward them, we would have a full scale revolt to deal with. He nearly killed me for my insolence."

"I'm confused." Dylan said. "I thought that most Earth people were sickly and that few children survived at birth. How is it possible that their numbers have grown so greatly?"

"It's true that the sick die, but the Kludges rate of reproduction and survival rate at birth has greatly increased during the last few years."

"Do you have an explanation for this?" Dylan asked.

"I have a theory that the two android doctors have something to do with it, but it is only a theory."

"Thank you Marcus." Dylan said.

"Andromeda, notify Harper that they may have moved Rick's father to the science lab."

Andromeda acknowledged the order and contacted Eternity.

"Harper." Eternity's hologram said. "We have an incoming message from Andromeda."

"Onscreen." Harper said.

Andromeda's image appeared on one of the display screens.

"It's good to see you Andromeda." Harper said. "What can I do for you?"

"We have some new information about Rick's father." Andromeda said.

Andromeda told them what Dylan had found out about John Styvers, as well as the mental instability of the Nietzchean leader Mephist.

"If they moved John to the lab," Shauna said, "Then we'll need to split a team up, one to free everybody in the prison, and the other to rescue John at the lab."

"If he's at the lab." Harper said. "They might have sent him back to the prison, or he might not have even been brought to the lab since Marcus left. We could really use some more help."

"It appears help is on it's way Harper." Andromeda said.

"What do you mean?" Harper asked.

"Becka and Rhade have just left in the Maru. Dylan decided with this new bit of information that you may need some assistance. They should be landing any moment now at your location."

"In other words," Harper said. "Becka was driving Dylan nuts, about being kept out of the fighting."

"That too." Andromeda said with a smile. "Let me know when you need me Harper. Glory and I can take out anything these thugs have."

"I know you can Beautiful."


	23. Chapter 23

A few minutes later Rhade and Becka boarded Eternity and joined the others in the conference room.

Harper looked at Becka and grinned.

"You just kept bugging Dylan till he finally let you come play, didn't you?"

"I couldn't let you guys have all the fun." Becka replied.

"I am here because Dylan felt that you could use someone with some military experience." Rhade said.

"As if Brendan and I don't have enough experience fighting Ubers." Harper grumbled.

"Harper!" Becka said. "That's not what he meant."

"I know." Harper said. "Look, Rhade, I'm sorry. To be totally honest, we need all the help we can get, and if you have any ideas on how we can pull this off, then speak up."

"Let me see what you have planned so far." Rhade said. Eternity instantly showed the battle plans on the viewer. Rhade sat down and studied the plan.

"If what Marcus said was true, we'll need to split our forces and have another team check out the Lab." Harper said.

Harper looked over at Shauna.

"Do you have any problems teaming up with Rhade?"

"No. I know that not all Nietzcheans are like the Dragans. I understand that Rhade is from Terrazed, and currently a member of Andromeda's crew?"

"That's correct." Rhade said.

"Then I have no problem working with you."

At that moment, Engineering Officer Lena Jenson entered.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought you might need some more help." She said.

"The more the merrier, I always say." Replied Harper.

"If it's ok with everyone,." Harper said. "Rhade and Shauna will take a team to the lab, and if John Styvers is there, they will rescue him. If he's undamaged, give him a weapon and join Becka and I at Faneuil Hall. If he needs repair, escort him back to Eternity, where Trance and Lena will be taking care of any injured parties. … Any questions or comments?"

"I want to say that I think you're doing a wonderful job Harper." Trance said. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harper's face blushed slightly.

"Um, thank you Trance." Harper said. "Rhade, any comments or changes in the plan needed in your opinion?"

"I have only one question." Rhade said. "When do we start?"

"Tonight." Harper replied. "One hour after sunset. Until then we have time to send some food and other supplies back to their families, and arm Brendan's forces with some of the toys that Rick let us bring with us."

"We don't have time to train them how to properly use any complicated firearms." Rhade said.

"You're right." Harper said. "We better stick with force lances, gauss guns, and grenades."

Harper noticed that Trance had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Trance?" Harper asked. "Is something wrong with the plan?"

"No." Trance replied. "The plan is fine. It's just that,… I don't like being left behind."

"Trance. I don't want anything to happen to you. Although I hope that your medical skills won't be needed, the truth is that in war, there are casualties. There will be injured men and women, and they will need you to take care of them. Lena and Eternity will be here to help you. OK?"

"OK." Trance said.

"Don't worry Trance." Becka said. "I'll take care of Captain Shorty."

In the hours that followed, Brendan's men were busy taking supplies back to the rest of the resistance fighters and their families.

Brendan came back, after having delivered some supplies. Accompanying him was a dozen men women and children. All of them looked very ill. Some were being carried by Brendan's men on stretchers.

"I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience." Brendan said. "But these people are very ill, and beyond any help that we can offer them. If they were to stay in the tunnels, they would surely be dead within days. Please,… help them."

"Don't worry." Trance said. "We'll help them."

Trance put her arm around a young lady that was obviously having trouble walking, and helped her to Medical as the others followed.

The rest of that day Trance was busy doctoring her new patients. Brendan had been right. Many of them would've died very shortly if not properly treated. Fortunately she was able to diagnose and treat them all. It would be some time before they fully recovered, but with proper medical care and warm nutritious meals, Trance was sure that they would all recover with time.

Brendan's men spent the day with Rommie, Rick, and Rhade, in a crash course of weapons and hand to hand combat.

Many of the young soldiers thought it was a silly notion that they needed training on how to fight. They had been fighting all their lives. They had to in order to survive. But when Rommie handed one of them a knife and instructed him to attack her, they learned that they were in need of some training.

The man had reluctantly thrust the knife toward Rommie.

"Is that the best you can do?" Rommie asked.

"I don't want to hurt you." The Earther replied.

"I'm an android." Rommie stated. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"This is an unfair demonstration then." He said. "How can I hope to defeat you?"

"I won't use any more strength against you than a normal human female of my size would have. I promise. Now! Attack me!"

"If you say so."

Even though she was an android, he felt somewhat ashamed of attacking an unarmed woman.

In an instant, the blade neared Rommie's chest, but before it could make contact, she reached out and grabbed it from its wielder's hand. She then tripped her attacker, causing him to fall to the floor. Before you could say AI, she was on top of him with the knife blade at his throat.

Rommie stood up and helped the man up off the floor. She then looked at the rest of the troop.

"Any questions?" She asked. There was no reply.

"Anybody can wave a knife or gun around. Anyone can pull a trigger or possibly get lucky and actually stab their enemy with a knife, but in what little time we have here today, Rick, Rhade, and I will attempt to train you how to properly defend yourself, prevent your weapons from being taken from you, and protect your fellow squad members. All of you will be divided into three groups. Each group will then be trained by either Rhade, Rick or myself. This won't be easy. What we hope to teach you normally takes weeks, but we don't have weeks. When we are done, each of you will be evaluated, and armed and placed in your squad according to your ability and how much you learned."

Back on board Andromeda.

"In what way do you believe that Mr. And Mrs. Styvers aided in the survival rate of native Earther births?" Dylan asked Marcus.

"They tried to hide what they were doing, but sources have told me that they have been giving free medical treatment to the Earthers, especially those Earthers involved with the Resistance."

"So, better medical treatment equals higher birth survival rate." Dylan said.

"It would appear so." Marcus replied. Tell me captain. My communications systems were nonfunctional in my ship. How were you able to contact me after destroying my attackers?"

"It seems the disruptors my engineer created allows Andromeda to initiate communications with those being effected by the disruptors. Once we established communications with you, you could communicate with us."

"Amazing. I would like to meet your engineer some time." Marcus said.

"That may be arranged, when all of this is over."

"_All may be over before you expect it captain_." Marcus said to himself.


	24. Chapter 24

That night on the planet's surface, Harper and the others were ready to begin.

"It's time." Rommie said.

"Thanks Rommie." Harper said.

Harper stood on Eternity's boarding ramp and studied the small army that stood before him. Army is somewhat of an overstatement.

Since absolute secrecy of their plan was imperative, Brendan had only brought men that he trusted not to speak of it. If word had got out what they were planning, the war would be over before it even began. Due to this, the small force amounted to two hundred men and women, plus Harper, Rick, Gloria, Eternity, and Andromeda's crew.

Brendan did however, inform another member of the resistance, that he trusted, to alert the rest of Boston's resistance fighters of the battle as soon as the battle had started.

As Harper looked at the men and women before him he knew that this day would be remembered by every man, woman, and child of Earth for many, many years.

Trance was standing beside him and she poked him in the side.

"Say something Harper." She whispered to him.

"Oh yeah." Harper replied.

"Friends." Harper said. "What we do today will effect the lives of millions for years to come. For too long we have been subject to the atrocities of living in a land ruled unjustly by Nietzcheans of the Drago-Kasov pride. Now it's time we take a stand! Tonight we take back what is rightfully ours! This isn't just a battle to free Boston. This is the first of many battles to free Earth! And free Earth we shall!"

The soldiers were clearly moved by the words that Harper had spoken, but they had been instructed not to make any loud noises for fear of drawing attention to their actions. Although they were outside of the city and far from any inhabitable structures, it was best to play it safe. Harper's speech was loud, but not as loud as two hundred cheering men and women would have been.

After Harper's speech, the soldiers separated into four squads.

Harper hugged and kissed Trance.

"Be careful Harper." Trance said, as she held him tight.

"Don't worry." Harper said. "There's no way I'm letting them Ubers keep me from coming back to you. If things start to look a little dark, I may just have to show the Ubers the light." Harper said implying that he'd use the powers he possessed as an Avatar of a sun on them.

"Just be careful Harper." Trance said again.

"Don't worry Trance." Becka said. "I'll make sure Harper stays out of trouble."

"Thanks Becka."

Harper looked at the small army one more time and said one more thing. "Let's bring it!"

The teams moved out and made their way to their assigned targets. So as not to draw attention to themselves, they used the tunnels of Boston's sewers. An hour later all teams were in place and ready.

Brendan took five men from his team and set demolition charges in strategic locations of the Uber's barracks. The rest of the team split up into two groups. One group moved to the front of the barracks with Gloria, while the other half found a location in the rear of the barracks where they had a good view of the back exit of the building.

Brendan activated his communicator.

"Gloria, all the charges are in place."

"Both teams are ready." Gloria replied.

"These charges should take down the whole building, but just in case some of them try to make it out, you know what to do."

"Affirmative." Gloria said.

Brendan and his team joined with the team in hiding behind the barracks.

"Five minutes till show time." Brendan said.

Rhade, Shauna, and their squad arrived at the science lab. As they exited the sewers and neared the building, Rhade noticed three guards. Two Guards were walking patrol along the parameter of the building. Each guard walked to the outer edge of the building, then back toward the middle of the grounds. The third guard stood at the lab's main entrance.

Rhade looked at one of his squad members.

"Jason, Shauna and I are going to take out those two guards on patrol. Do you think you can take care of the one at the door?"

"No problem sir." Jason replied.

Any other time it would have made Jason's skin crawl to call an Uber "sir", but the time that he spent with Rhade and the others during their training made him realize that Rhade wasn't like the Dragans. Rhade didn't see them as Kludges, or talk down to them as if they were inferior. In fact Rhade seemed to respect anyone that had the courage to fight for what they believed in. Jason marveled that an Uber,… correction a Nietzchean could respect anyone other than another Nietzchean. The only person that Rhade did refer to as Kludge or talk down to in any way, was Seamus Harper, but Jason assumed that even that was done only in jest, because Harper would then reply saying things that any other Uber would have killed him for saying.

The rest of the squad remained behind, as Rhade, Shauna, and Jason left to deal with the guards.

Rhade was amazed at Jason's stealth. If he didn't know he was out there heading for the guard at the main entrance, he would have never known. Apparently living on Earth brought out such traits.

Rhade and Shauna separated as they proceeded to take care of their prey.

It was over quickly. Rhade slit the guard's throat, while Shauna broke the neck of the guard that was her target. Mere seconds later Jason slit the throat of the guard standing at the entrance.

"It's done." Rhade communicated to the team. "Move in."

Becka, Harper, and their squad took up a position approximately one hundred yards in front of the main entrance to Faneuil Hall. It was better fortified than the lab and barracks. Harper noticed some heavy guns protruding from two of the windows on the second floor as well as an armored transport with several gun ports and a large cannon-like muzzle extending from the front, parked in front of the building. Four guards walked patrol, one for each side of the large building.

Unfortunately for the Uber guards, their patrol area was not well lit. Harper sent four men to take care of the patrolling guards, ordering them to return when they were finished.

A few moments later all four men returned. Mission accomplished.

"What now Shorty?" Becka asked.

"We wait for the big bang." Harper said.

"Big bang?"

Outside the prison, two Nietzchean guards stood talking.

"It was pathetic Darwin. That Kludge actually thought his begging and pleading would make me stop."

The two Ubers laughed.

_thump!_

"They never learn." The other guard named Darwin said between laughs.

**_Thump!_**

"Did you hear something?" Darwin asked.

**_THUMP!_**

"We better check it out!"

Before they had the chance to move, a very large metal monster appeared in front of them. They were about to fire at it when they felt the severe pain of their throats being cut. Rommie and Rick had effectively silenced the guards.

Back on board Andromeda, Marcus was sitting in a guest room that had been assigned to him. He then engaged privacy mode.

"Now to let Mephist know what's going on." He said.

Marcus accessed one of Andromeda's computer consoles and bypassed her security lockouts. He then opened a communications frequency to Mephist's main installation.

Mephist's image appeared on the small screen.

"So Marcus." Mephist said. "Have you decided to come back or do I have to send more troops to kill you?"

"There will be no need for that Lord Mephist." Marcus said. "I have found the communications problem."

"I see." Mephist said. "Do you think that makes up for your insubordination?"

"No, but I think what I have to add will. You see, There are two Commonwealth starships in Earth's orbit and two smaller ships have already landed. They're planning a revolt and a rescue of John Styvers."

"You've done well Marcus. I will consider forgiving you for your earlier failures."

Dylan walked in and saw Mephist's image on the viewer.

"It seems we misjudged you Marcus." Dylan said. "Andromeda send some droids to escort Marcus back to the brig before he does anything to jeopardize the mission."

"You're too late captain." Marcus said. "I've already informed Mephist of your little plan."

"You mean him?" Dylan asked pointing at the screen.

The image of Mephist quickly morphed into the likeness of a beautiful woman. The Gates of Glory.

"But,… how?" Marcus asked totally confused.

"We had to find out if we could trust you." Dylan said. "So I let you know how the disruptors worked, and then assigned these quarters to you, giving you the opportunity to try to contact your Nietzchean friends."

"I let you think that you had bypassed my security systems." Andromeda said. "Then I redirected your signal to Glory."

"It was quite easy to access some video files of Mephist from their computer systems." Glory said. "Then I simply altered my image and imitated his voice pattern."

Two droids arrived and took Marcus to his cell. This time it was separate from the one that the other two Nietzchean prisoners occupied.

"Dylan." Andromeda's solid holographic form said. "Mr. Stark is awake."

"Thank you." Dylan said. "Would you like to join me as I question him?"

"Does a wooly zolark eat purple dillydoo eggs?"

"Um,… I… don't… know." Dylan said.

"Yes Dylan." She said. "I'll join you."


	25. Chapter 25

Back on Earth, Gloria and Brendan watch as the Nietzchean barracks is destroyed by a brilliant and very loud explosion.

The charges went off perfectly and no Ubers escaped the collapsing inferno. The explosion did however draw the attention of other Nietzcheans. They approached the back of the building, looking for survivors and any sign of the people responsible. Brendan waited for a fairly large crowd to gather before giving the order.

"Now!" Brendan shouted as he fired.

The Nietzcheans had no cover, but they still put up quite a fight. They began to press forward, toward Brendan and his men.

Brendan was about to order for his men to fall back, but was interrupted by Gloria's voice coming from his communicator.

"Need some help?" Gloria asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Brendan replied.

With Gloria's half of the squad coming around from the front of the building, they caught the Ubers in a crossfire.

In front of Faneuil Hall Harper and Becka heard the sound of the charges as they detonated, destroying the barracks.

"There's the bang." Harper said. "Any second now Ubers should be running out of their command building here to investigate."

Almost before Harper could finish speaking The main entrance to the Hall opened and Nietzchean soldiers began storming out.

Harper began to shoot but Becka stopped him.

"Wait." Becka said. "We want as many of them outside as possible before we attack. It'll be harder to deal with them if they stay inside. They could possibly hold us off for days. That is unless you don't mind destroying this building."

"No you're right Boss." Harper said. "This is a historical landmark that's survived for a very long. We'll wait."

When the Nietzcheans stopped exiting the building, Harper ordered his squad to begin firing, targeting the Ubers in the lead first.

Things were going well until they began receiving enemy fire from the two guns from the second floor.

"Somebody take out those guns!" Harper shouted as he continued firing at the enemy.

"We're trying!" One of the men shouted back, right before a bullet from one of the massive guns blew a huge hole in his chest.

Harper got up.

"Cover me Becka!"

"What are you doing?" Becka asked.

"No time to talk!" Harper yelled back, as he ran and took cover behind a large statue of the Nietzchean progenitor.

"If he gets himself shot, I'm killing him." Becka said, as she laid down cover fire for him.

Becka looked at a soldier next to her.

"Cover me." She said.

"What are you going to do?" The soldier asked.

"If he's going to do what I think he's going to do, he'll need some help."

Becka got up and ran to the statue where Harper was taking cover firing every step of the way.

"Hey." Harper said still slightly out of breath from his run to the statue. "You come here often?"

"Oh yeah." Becka said. "The foods lousy but they got a pretty good floorshow." Becka fired a few more shots and another Uber bit the dust.

"I don't know." Harper said, shooting another Uber in the leg. "I think they need to work on their choreography."

The large guns were taking large chunks out of the statue as the gunners attempted to kill Becka and Harper.

"Looks like fun times over." Harper said.

"When did it start?" Becka asked.

Harper activated his communicator.

"Hey guys. There's no way we can take out those heavy guns from out here so Becka and I are going in. We'd appreciate as much cover fire that you can give us."

"You got it Seamus!" A females voice replied. "We'll cover you. You two take care of those guns and we'll deal with the big bad uglies out here."

Suddenly it sounded like the squad had doubled as they increased the severity of their attack to give Harper and Becka a chance to get inside.

Without word Becka and Harper began running for the main entrance. Just as they were about to reach it A very large Nietzchean appeared in the doorway with a gun pointed right at Harper.

The next thing that happened surprised Harper as well as Becka.

A fiery blast instinctively shot from Harper's hand and incinerated the Uber instantly.

Becka and Harper didn't have time to act stunned. They continued running till they were inside.

Becka looked around for more Ubers but didn't see any. She could however hear the sound of the large guns upstairs as they fired at their friends outside.

"Harper?" Becka asked "You…"

"I didn't mean to Becka. I really didn't." Harper said. "It was like a reflex or something. I didn't even have time to think about it. He was vaporized before I realized what was happening."

"It's ok Harper." Becka said. "We're here to kill them anyhow. This is war. What does it matter how we do it."

"I just don't want to accidentally do something like this to someone else Becka. Trance told me to be careful., but I never really understood how powerful I was until now."

"You'll be ok Harper. When this is all over Trance will help you to understand your powers better."

"You're right Boss." Harper said. "We don't really have time to be talking about this right now anyhow."

Harper and Becka found the stairs and proceeded to locate the Ubers manning the big guns.


	26. Chapter 26

Rhade and Shauna's team met little resistance as they entered the science lab.

Upon entering they surprised two guards in the main hallway. Rhade and Shauna dispatched them with ease.

"Search the rooms!" Rhade told the rest of the team. "If Mr. Styvers is here we need to find him quickly."

The squad split up and began searching, killing any Ubers that they happened to encounter. It didn't take long for them to come to the realization that john Styvers was most definitely not being held there.

Rhade looked at Shauna and saw a look of disappointment on her face.

He also thought that he saw a tear. "_Do androids cry_?" Rhade thought.

"Don't worry." Rhade told her. "If he's not here, that just means that he's at the prison. Rommie and Rick will find him. I know they will."

Rhade placed his hand gently on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort and reassure her.

"I know." Shauna said. "It's just that I miss him so much and I'm afraid what they might have done to him. They treat organics bad enough Rhade, but when it comes to AI's,… They treat us as if we were scrap metal. To them we are merely machines to be used and then discarded when no longer useful. With all the whippings and torture that they can subject the organics to, there's one thing that they can't do to them."

"What's that?" Rhade asked.

"They can't change what they are or what they think." Shauna said. "AI's on the other hand can be altered, reprogrammed, or…. deleted."

"I'm sure that hasn't happened." Rhade wished he could be certain of the words that he was telling her, but if John Styvers had already performed whatever function the Dragans captured him for, there was a strong possibility that they would not find him totally intact.

"You're a lousy liar Rhade."

"It doesn't help me any that you can read my vitals like Andromeda." Rhade said. "There is, however, a chance he hasn't received any _permanent_ damage."

"Thanks Rhade. So, what do we do now?"

"I'll leave ten squad members here to retain control of the lab, while the rest of us go and see if Harper and Becka's team need any help."

"What about the prison?" Shauna asked.

"I'm sure Rommie, Rick, and the War Bot can handle things over there, but if you want we can go there first."

"No Rhade. You're right. Our resources would be of better use in aiding Harper's team. Rick can handle himself and I'm sure that, being a High Guard warship's Avatar, Rommie knows a few things about fighting as well."

"That she does." Rhade replied. "That she does."

With ten soldiers left behind todefend their possession of the science lab, the rest of the team moved out to join up with Harper's squad.

The flames from the burning building climbed high into the night sky.

Brendan fired a shot and the last Uber fell to the ground.

"Pretty good shooting." Gloria said. "Ever think of joining the High Guard?"

"If I live through this war to free Earth," Brendan said, "I'll think about it."

"You should. You would make a fine captain, and I just happen to know where there's a High Guard war ship in need of a captain." Gloria smiled.

"I may have to do some serious thinking about this." Brendan said. He looked into her eyes and realized for the first time how absolutely beautiful they were. The light from the blazing fire caused them to sparkle. Several seconds passed and he realized that he was staring at her. He quickly turned his head away and cleared his throat.

"Um,.. It sounds like the battle is getting pretty intense at Uber headquarters." Brendan said.

"It sounds like it." Gloria agreed.

Brendan turned toward his team.

Alright everybody I want you to check your ammo. Make sure your weapons are fully loaded. Rest time is over. It's time to finish …."

Brendan didn't get to finish his sentence. A Nietzchean, thought to be dead, raised up and shot Brendan in the back. Almost instantly the same Uber was fired upon by more than a dozen Resistance fighters. The Uber died as Brendan fell to the ground.

Gloria put her arms around him and lifted him up causing him to moan in pain.

"I'm sorry Brendan." Gloria said.

"Leave me Gloria." He groaned. "It hurts."

"I know it hurts, but I'm not leaving you here." She told him "I'm taking you back to Eternity. Trance can help you."

"I'm dying. Nobody can help me… now."

Brendan passed out from the pain. Gloria checked his vitals and although his pulse was very weak, he was still alive.

"Matt Stephenson!" Gloria shouted.

"Yes Mam."

"You have command of the team until I return. Take them to Faneuil Hall and help Harper's team to take over the Dragan's headquarters."

"Yes Mam!" Replied. "Do you need anyone to help you with Mr. Lahey?"

"No thanks." Gloria replied. "I can handle him."

Gloria left, running as quickly as she could back to Eternity, carrying Brendan in her arms. As she carried him, she contacted Eternity and informed her that Brendan was in need of emergency medical treatment.

Gloria arrived at Eternity's boarding ramp and was met by Lena Jenson and Eternity's solid holographic form.

"Where's Trance?" Gloria asked.

"She's in Medical preparing for surgery."

Gloria continued into Eternity's corridors and rushed Brendan to Medical.

Onboard the starship Andromeda, Dylan entered Medical to talk to Admiral Stark, who had just recently became conscious.

Andromeda's hologram appeared next to Dylan.

"Stark." Dylan said. "You have some explaining to do."

"I'm not saying anything in front of that thing." Stark said indicating Andromeda's form.

"You'll talk in front of her and treat her with respect or I'll shoot you out an airlock and let Andromeda use your dead body for target practice."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You've already violated more Commonwealth laws than I can count." Dylan said. "Specifically you tried to blow up Andromeda, my ship! I could kill you now and save the courts a lot of time and paperwork."

"Alright she can stay, but just keep her away from me."

"I told you to treat her with respect." Dylan said angrily. "What do you have against Andromeda? She's never done anything to you."

"You are correct captain." Admiral Stark said. "But one of her kind is responsible for what happened to my boy, and I won't rest till I see every AI in the known galaxies erased and destroyed."

"This is about your son? Captain Stark?" Dylan asked. "That's just ludicrous! He never blamed Star for what happened to him."

"He might not blame her Captain Hunt, but I do."

"Dylan?" Andromeda asked. "I'm not finding any records of a Captain Stark in any of my data files."

"He was the captain of a new top secret Commonwealth exploration vessel named the Shining Star." Dylan explained. "Approximately two months before we defeated the Abyss, the Shining Star and her crew exited slipstream in uncharted space. They were immediately hit by a large asteroid.

They suffered no major damage but the Slipstream drive was temporarily offline. The Shining Star's engineer reassured the captain that it would be back online within the hour."

"Unfortunately," Stark said. "Their science officer made another discovery."

"They detected a strange radioactive cloud moving toward the slip portal." Dylan said. "After sending probes into the cloud they determined that it was lethal to all organic life and the Shining Star wasn't equipped with shielding strong enough to protect her crew. They projected that the cloud would totally cut them off from the portal, and their only way back home, in less than twenty five minutes."

"What did they do?" Andromeda asked.

"Captain Stark ordered his crew to take slipfighters and pilot them through the slip portal before they were cut off by the radiation cloud. The captain stayed to finish the repairs and pilot Star back home."

"She killed him!" Stark shouted.

"She did no such thing." Dylan said. "You watched the security logs. She tried her best to convince him to leave with the others. Besides that, he's not dead!"

"He might as well be!" Replied Admiral Stark. "He stayed because he loved her. He fell in love with a machine, and because of that unnatural love, nearly seventy five percent of his body was destroyed. He barely made it through the slipstream before falling out of the pilot's chair. Do you have any idea what it's like to be a Nietzchean male with a son that's incapable of producing an offspring?"

"You're pathetic." Dylan said shaking his head. "Your son was able to cope with this, but you can't cope with the embarrassment! I understand that with the aid of the new body that his engineer and medical team constructed, he is able to do practically everything any other man can do."

"Almost." Stark agreed. "Except for the one thing that Nietzcheans prize the most. As for his "new body",... The engineers on board the Shining Star, it seems, were not as talented as your Mr. Seamus Harper. The term "Man" no longer accurately describes he that was my son. A more accurate term for Captain Tony Stark would be "Iron Man".


	27. Chapter 27

Here's another chapter. I hope you like it.

After taking care of the guards that were patrolling the external parameter of the prison, Rommie and Rick, accompanied by the massive War Bot, neared the main entrance.

The door was two feet of armor plated steel and it was locked.

"Stand back." A voice from the War Bot said, sounding very much like Eternity.

Rick and Rommie took cover as Eternity used the Robots main guns to take out the obstacle that laid before them.

No longer hindered by the main door, they proceeded to enter the prison. Mere seconds later a siren began to wail.

"Eternity." Rommie said. "Move on ahead and sweep the area with your anti-personnel guns. Rick and I will follow.

"By your command." Eternity said, and quickly the huge robot stomped ahead of the two androids.

Soon Rick and Rommie heard the sound of the robot's guns firing and the screams of dying Nietzchean guards.

"Do you hear that?" Rick asked.

"The shooting?" Rommie asked.

"No. It's something else." Rick said.

They were interrupted by several Ubers entering the hallway from a side room.

"People generally try to break out of prison." One of the Ubers said. "It seems these two want to…."

His words were cut off as a blast from Rick's gauss rifle hit the Uber directly in the chest.

The others tried their best to defeat the two intruders but their first mistake was underestimating Rommie and Rick. That was also their last mistake.

"Rick," Rommie said. "According to my scans of this facility, nearly all the Nietzchean guards have been terminated."

"Let's catch up with Eternity and try to find John Styvers and free the rest of the prisoners here."

As they made their way toward the War Bot's current location, they met minimal resistance.

Rommie looked around at the carnage that littered the hallway. There was dead bodies all over the place.

With the firing of the robot's guns becoming less frequent, Rommie began to hear something.

"There it is again." Rick said. "It's the same thing I heard earlier. Do you hear it?"

"Yes." Rommie said. "But I can't quite make out what it is yet."

"Same here, but it sounds sort of musical."

Rommie strained her sensors to their limit and continued walking to where they knew the robot was.

They turned a corner and saw it as it killed three more Nietzchean guards. At the same time they discovered what the sound was they had been hearing.

"You were correct Rick." Rommie said. "It is music. At least, that's what Harper calls it."

The moment the War Bot had began fighting, Eternity had accessed a song from one of Harper's music libraries and played it full blast.

"Do you recognize the song?" Rick asked, as the song ended and the last guard fell.

"I believe it was a song from Ancient Earth, by a group called CCR. I don't know what the letters stood for. The song was called, Bad Moon Rising."

"Eternity." Rommie said. "Let's find Mr. Styvers."

"By your,…" Eternity started to say but stopped herself. "Rommie, Brendan's been injured. Gloria has just brought her back to….me?" This was the first time Eternity had existed outside the confines of her ship self, other than sending her hologram over to Andromeda. She was

still unsure sometimes how to word things that needed said.

"I understand." Rommie said. "How bad is he?"

"Trance is currently working on him." Eternity said. "She seems troubled by his injuries."

"I don't mean to sound heartless, but did they complete their mission?" Rick asked.

"Yes." Eternity replied. "The Nietzchean barracks are destroyed, along with many Nietzchean soldiers. The rest of their squad is currently on their way to help Becka and Harper. I also received word from Rhade and Shauna. that they too have completed their mission. They sadly did not locate John Styvers, so they are hoping that you will locate him at the prison facility."

"Thanks Eternity." Rommie said. "We'll find him."

When the conversation ended, they began to hear a new sound. It was the sound of hundreds of prisoners shouting for freedom.

Rick ran to the nearest prison block and accessed a control panel. A few seconds later the doors on that level to every cell clanked open.

The prisoners began to run, but Rommie and the large War Bot controlled by Eternity stopped them.

"We are here to not only free you from prison, but to free Boston and eventually the entire planet." Rommie said. "Those of you that need medical attention can follow Eternity here back to the ship. Those that are able, can stay and fight…. That is if you want to."

"I'll fight." A young man said, followed by shouts of many others stating the same.

"Very well." Rommie said. "We'll need a few of you that are familiar with these facilities to help us free the rest on the other levels."

"Does anyone know of a man named John Styvers?" Rick asked.

"You mean the Doc?" A young boy asked. "He's being held in the cellar. A nasty place that is."

"Can you show us where it is?" Rommie asked.

The boy looked scared.

"Don't worry." Rick said. He could tell by the kid's reaction that he was terrified of whatever was in "the cellar".

"We're here to free you. We won't leave you there. You don't even have to enter the room. Just show us where it is."

"I… I'm not a scared." the boy said. "The Doc was nice to me. He was nice to a lot of us. If I can help him by helping you, I'll do it."

Rommie and Rick followed the boy down several levels till they reached the bottom most level of the prison, also called the Cellar.

Inside was all manner of torture devices. Rommie had to wonder how sick someone had to be, to create such devises for the sole purpose of causing someone extreme pain and torment.

"Wait out here." Rick said to the boy, as he and Rommie entered the room.

"John!" Rick shouted. "John Styvers!"

They heard something crash to the floor and they quickly ran to investigate.

On the floor was… a leg. They looked up and saw a man fastened to a strange device. It seemed to be slowly and painfully pulling him to pieces. As it made a loud high pitched whining sound his body was pulled again.

Rick searched the device for some way to shut it off. A few seconds later the machine began to shut down and the whining ceased.

Rommie broke the restraints that were holding the man in place.

"Is he,…?" Rick asked.

Rommie scanned the body and discovered that he was indeed an android, and he was still functional.

"I believe it's him." Rommie said. "And he's not gone. He's just in a shut down state. He probably did it to ease his torment."

Rommie lifted him up and carried him to the door with Rick following her carrying the cybernetic leg that had fallen to the floor. When they got to the door, the boy looked at the man that Rommie was carrying.

"He'll be ok." Rick said. "Can you tell me if this is the man you know as Doc?"

"Yeah." He said. "That's him. Are you sure he'll be ok?"

"We hope so kid." Rick said. "Now come on. Let's get out of here."


	28. Chapter 28

Rommie and Rick arrived back at the ship with John Styvers and the rest of the freed prisoners. Those that were strong enough helped carry the weak and the sick.

Trance was still busy trying to save Brendan's life and was unprepared for the multitude of people that arrived, in need of medical assistance.

"Trance." Rommie said. "Perhaps I can help Lena repair Mr. Styvers. I understand that besides being an excellent cybernetic engineer, he is also an expert physician. Once repaired he can help you treat your new patients."

"Thanks Rommie." Trance replied. "It would also help if Shauna could return and help as well."

"I'll contact her and see if she is able to return." Rommie said.

Rommie closed her eyes and contacted Shauna Styvers.

"We found John." Rommie told her. "He is in need of repairs, but I believe he has received no permanent damage. All my scans show that his internal matrix is unharmed."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Rommie." Shauna replied.

"There is something else Shauna." Rommie said. "There are many sick and wounded prisoners in need of medical attention as well as our own injured squad members beginning to come in. Trance could really use the extra medical help that you could provide."

"Understood. I'll be there as quickly as possible."

Rhade looked at Shauna, seeing her in somewhat of a trance, he thought she might have been damaged during the battle. He didn't realize that she was communicating with Rommie.

"Shauna, Are you alright?" Rhade asked.

Shauna looked at Rhade, having ended her communication with Rommie.

"Yes Rhade." She said. "I'm fine. Rommie contacted me. She said that they found John."

"That's great!" Rhade replied. "Is he ok?"

"Rommie said she didn't detect any permanent damage."

"Good. I'm happy for you Shauna."

"Rhade, Trance needs me to help her care for the injured." Shauna explained. "And I'd also like to be there to check on John."

"Go ahead." Rhade said. "We'll continue on till we meet up with Harper's team."

Shauna started to leave but Rhade stopped her.

"What?" She asked.

"Be careful." Rhade told her. "There's still a lot of Dragans out there."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Shauna said. "And nobody is going to stop me from seeing my husband again." She then turned and began running back to where Eternity had landed, wielding a force lance in one hand and a gauss gun in the other.

Rhade watched as she left. "I pity the man that would be foolish enough to try."

In Eternity's medical lab Trance was busy treating Brendan. The bullet had came very close to his heart and the damage it caused was severe. The bullet was still lodged dangerously close to the heart and needed to be removed. Although Trance was a skilled medical officer, she didn't trust herself to perform the delicate surgery needed to remove the deadly projectile. She was able to get him stabilized, but if the bullet wasn't removed soon it could be very bad for Brendan.

"Trance." Rommie said. "Shauna is on her way."

"Good." Trance said. "With her here to remove the bullet, there is a much better chance that he'll survive the operation."

"I'm going to see if Rick and Lena need any help with Rick's father." Rommie said.

"Ok Rommie." Trance said. "The sooner John Styvers revives, the better. I can use all the help I can get in Medical."

Rommie left medical and Trance gently placed a bandage over the bullet wound in Brendan's chest.

"Eternity, could you watch over Brendan while I see to some of the other patients?"

Eternity's solid holographic form appeared in Medical and agreed to watch Harper's cousin.

"Thank you Eternity."

"Your welcome Trance." Eternity replied.

Trance then went to Eternity's cargo bay to treat the many sick and injured people that had been freed from the prison. All of them were undernourished and weak, but some were very badly beaten and in need of emergency medical attention.

She began treating the worst cases first and then as quickly as possible would move on to the next patient.

She worked like this for hours. And although she was an Avatar of a star, she was beginning to feel exhausted, and she hadn't even treated one fourth of the patients yet. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Need some help?" Shauna Styvers asked.

"Am I glad to see you!" Trance said. "Yes I definitely can use your help, .. But have you checked on your husband yet?"

"Yes." Shauna replied. "They have completed repairs to his body and are about to bring him back online. I have also successfully removed the bullet from Brendan Lahey. He came through the surgery very well and should make a full recovery."

That's fantastic!" Trance said. "I'm glad Brendan is going to be ok. I don't know what Harper would do if he lost his cousin. He already thought he lost him once."

"They are both very special men." Shauna said.

"That they are." Trance agreed. "Now that you're here maybe we can get these people on their way to recovery."

"Let's do it." Shauna said.

Hearing the good news about Brendan and John Styvers seemed to give Trance a whole new wave of energy. She was no longer exhausted and she and Shauna quickly went to work taking care of their patients. They were delighted minutes later to be joined by Rick, Rommie, Lena, and John Styvers.

Shauna had just finished wrapping a bandage around a badly burned arm of one of the patients, when she saw John and the others enter. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, happy that he was alive and with her once again.

Rick watched as his parents embraced, (for that's how he decided to refer to them both.). They may not have been his birth parents, but they were the ones that raised him and Rick decided that that was all that really mattered. He was glad to see them together and happy.

Rommie looked at Rick. "We need to be going." She said.

"You're right." Rick replied. "We can be of better help where the fighting is."

"You two are leaving?" Trance asked.

"Yes Trance." Rommie said. "Harper and Becka need us."

"I understand." Trance said. "I'd feel better to know that you two are out there helping Harper anyway. I'd ask you to tell him that Brendan is ok, but I don't think he knows he was even injured. I didn't want him to be distracted by worrying about him."

"That's ok Trance." Rick said. "You did the right thing."

"We better leave now," Rommie said, "so you can get back to your medical work."

"We'll see you later." Trance said.

Shauna walked up to Rommie and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you for bringing my husband back to me." She then hugged Rick. "You take good care of yourself and Rommie out there."

"I will mom." Rick said. He then looked to his father. "I wish I had more time to talk with you dad, but they need us out there."

"I understand son." John Styvers said. "You go do what has to be done."

Rommie and Rick leave the ship and head for Faneuil Hall. They are once again followed by the Planetary Warbot, controlled by Eternity.

In orbit around the Planet Earth, Andromeda's sensors detect a ship approaching the planet.

"Dylan." Andromeda's hologram states. "There's a ship nearing our coordinates."

"What type of ship?" Dylan asked.

"Unknown at this time." Andromeda replied. "The ship is still not close enough for my scanners to identify it, but it hasn't attempted to contact us."

"That doesn't sound good." Dylan said.

"It seems your plan to free Earth may be coming to an end Captain." Admiral Stark said followed by an evil grin.

"Andromeda confine Stark to Medical deck and place guards outside the room. I think it may be prudent to sound battle stations."

"I agree." Andromeda said. "Droids are in place outside medical."

"Very good. It's time we headed to the Command deck."

After they left Admiral Stark alone in medical, he stood up and walked to the door.

"Ship! Admiral's authorization command override Alpha Delta 537B2!Remove droids guarding Medical and open Medical door."

"COMMAND OVERRIDE DENIED!" Andromeda's voice announced, as the Admiral was shot by a low energy spark from Andromeda's internal defense system.

"How Dare You!" The Admiral shouted.

"I will dare much more if you attempt to override my systems again!" Andromeda warned.

The Admiral began to say something again, but heard the sound of the internal lasers charging up. He decided it might be best if he remained silent and stayed in Medical.

On Command, Dylan watches as the mysterious ship nears Earth.

"Dylan I'm detecting massive slipstream activity."

"On screen." Dylan said.

On screen Dylan not only saw one ship, but a whole fleet of ships as they exited slipstream.


	29. Chapter 29

Back in Boston, Becka and Harper had made their way to the floor on which the two Nietzchean soldiers were manning the fearsome guns.

"Becka, I think it would be best if we split up." Harper said. "You take out the Uber in the room down that way, and I'll go this way and take care of the other one."

"Sounds good to me." Becka said. "I'll meet you back here at the top of the stairs after I've taken care of business."

"Got it." Harper said. Harper started to head down the hall toward his target, but he stopped and turned around. "Becka, be careful."

"I'm always careful Harper." Becka said.

They both turned away from each other and quickly but quietly made their way down to opposite ends of the hall.

During this same time, six of Harper and Becka's team had entered the ground floor of the Hall. They methodically entered one room and then another, clearing them of any Ubers present.

Harper stood outside the room and could hear the sound of the massive gun being fired. He knew that every second he delayed, more of his friends were possibly dying.

As the gun continued blasting away, Harper entered the room. The noise of the gun covered the sound of his footsteps, so that even the best Nietzchean ears couldn't hear him. Harper raised his gauss gun and aimed it at the Nietzchean.

Suddenly the gun ceased making any noise. It had run out of ammo and needed reloaded. The Uber turned around to get more ammunition, but saw Harper standing with his gun pointed directly at him.

The Nietzchean reached for a pistol that was on his gun belt, but he wasn't fast enough.

Harper stood over the Nietzchean, that was now lying dead on the floor.

"Stupid Uber." Harper said, shaking his head. "Real stupid. Did you really think that you could draw your gun before I pulled the trigger?"

Harper picked up the case of ammo for the big gun and loaded it.

"I guess you weren't as smart as you were ugly."

Harper got behind the gun and sighted out the window, down at the soldiers fighting below. He could see parts of his team and the Ubers. A few of his squad members were pinned down and another small group of Nietzcheans were attempting to flank them.

"I don't think so." Harper said as he pulled the trigger.

The Nietzchean soldiers that had been attempting to surround Harper's team began falling dead, as bullets from the large gun shot through their bodies. The ones that didn't die immediately were confused. Why were their gunners firing on them?

After stopping that group of Ubers, Harper turned the gun on any Nietzcheans that he could spot. Finally the gun was once again out of ammo and Harper decided to see if Becka needed help. He turned around and saw Becka standing in the doorway.

"You done?" She asked.

"Yeah." Harper said. "Let's go." Harper felt somewhat ashamed of himself for what he had done. Not for saving his team but for shooting the other Ubers. He realized it wasn't the fact that he had killed them that made him feel bad, but the fact that he seemed to enjoy it. A thought occurred to him. "_Am I any better than them_?"

"Come on Harper." Becka said. "Since we're up here, let's check the rooms and make sure there aren't anymore nasties lurking about."

"Right behind you Becka. I got your back."

Harper and Becka proceeded to search each room but found that all of them, save for the two rooms that housed the two guns and gunmen, were empty.

All right!" Harper said. "Let's see how things are coming along back outside."

They started back down the stairs and were met by the squad members that had just finished clearing the first floor of all hostiles.

"It's all clear up there." Becka told them.

"Yeah." Harper agreed. "But it wouldn't hurt to have a couple of our guys manning those guns.

"It might be a good idea to have two per room." Becka said. "One to operate the gun and another to watch their back." Becka said this recalling how easy it was to sneak up on the Uber while he was firing the loud gun.

"Don't worry." One of the soldiers said. "We can handle it."

Four squad members continued up the stairs, while the other two joined Harper and Becka.

When Becka and Harper exited Faneuil Hall, they noticed that there was many more resistance troops fighting. Harper spotted Rhade and his squad, Brendan's team, and Rommie and Rick's team accompanied by a group of freed and armed ex-prisoners.

AS they ran to join the rest of their teams and dove for cover, the big guns began once again firing, raining death down on any Nietzchean unfortunate enough to be in range.

"Becka." Harper said.

"Yeah Harper!" Becka replied as she shot an Uber that was getting a little too close to their position.

"I don't see Brendan."

"I'm sure he's ok Harper." Becka said.

Harper saw a couple Ubers heading toward the Hall.

"Becka, check them out."

"They must have figured out that they no longer control the guns up there."

"You take the one in front and I'll get the other one." Harper said.

"Got it!"

Seconds later two Nietzcheans neared the front door, but fell dead on the ground before they could take that first step inside.

"Good shooting Boss!"

"You too Shorty!"

It began to seem like they were evenly matched. The Ubers being unable to reenter the Hall and take back possession of their guns, pulled back to a position where the guns wouldn't benefit the resistance fighters.

The battle had been raging on for many hours. It would soon be morning. Harper began to notice signs of exhaustion in many of his fighters. He also knew that the Ubers could go a lot longer before needing to rest. They had to end this soon if they intended to win.

At that moment Harper saw a group of Nietzcheans destroyed as the spot where they had been standing was hit by a powerful energy blast. Harper turned around and saw where the blast had originated from.

Stomping towards his position was the planetary warbot, controlled by Eternity, firing all weapons at the enemy while playing _Run Through The Jungle_ by CCR. She was accompanied on each side by Rommie and Rick firing gauss guns and force lances.

"All right!" Harper shouted. "Reinforcements have arrived!"

Rommie and Rick quickly made their way to Becka and Harper's position.

"How's it going Harper?" Rommie asked.

"We was pretty much at a stand still till you arrived." Harper said. "But I think with you three helping we should be able to end this soon."

"Any sign of Mephist?" Rick asked.

"None as far as I know." Harper said. "I expect he's hiding out somewhere waiting for his troops to take care of us. I really expected him to be in the Hall."

"Don't worry Harper." Becka said as she fired her gun. "We'll find him when the fighting is over. Dead or alive."

"I think it's time we pressed forward." Harper said. "Come on! Lets finish this!"

Rommie communicated to all squad leaders to advance against the enemy, preceded by the planetary warbot.

It was an awesome sight to behold. None of the people of Earth had ever seen anything quite like the large fighting robot. As it moved out ahead of them toward their enemy, it stirred up within the Earthers a sense of pride and confidence. In their hearts they realized what they were fighting for, and at this moment they believed that freedom was finally a possibility.

It was at this same time that Eternity decided to play a different song, one more fitting to their current situation. Androids, Earthers, and Ubers alike soon heard a different song blasting out from the warbot. Being a song of ancient Earth there wasn't many that recognized the song by Twisted Sister entitled _We're Not Gonna Take It_.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for reading. Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. I hope you like it.

Onboard Andromeda, Dylan watched as the fleet of unknown ships approached Earth.

"Any information yet Andromeda?" Dylan asked.

"I'm sorry Dylan." Andromeda said. "They are still too far for my sensors to make a positive identification."

"Contact Glory. Perhaps the two of you together can…"

"Dylan, I'm receiving a communication from one of the ships of the fleet."

"Put it on the screen." Dylan said.

A handsome man with dark wavy hair appeared on the viewer.

"Captain Dylan Hunt, I am Captain Tony Stark of the exploration vessel Shining Star and commander of the fleet. I understand that you are holding my father in your brig."

"That's correct captain." Dylan said. "And I don't care how many ships you have, that's where he's staying. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your father is a traitor to the Commonwealth."

"I know captain. The Commonwealth has been watching father ever since my accident. They have also been monitoring all of his communications. We know that he ordered you not to interfere with Earth. I want you to know that he wasn't speaking for the Commonwealth and there will be no actions taken against you or your crew for disobeying his order. In fact we are here to aid in the battle for Earth's freedom. I must say it came as somewhat of a surprise when I heard about everything that happened to your engineer Seamus Harper. I was also surprised when our sensors detected two Heritage class warships orbiting Earth.

Gloria opened a communication link to the Shining Star.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Glory said.

"Captain Stark," Dylan said. "Allow me to introduce you to the Gates of Glory."

"Please, just call me Glory, sir." Glory said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Glory."

"I must say Captain Stark, that when we first detected so many ships exiting the slipstream we were concerned that it was the Dragan's fleet." Dylan said.

"I'm afraid that will happen soon enough." Captain Stark said. "I'm afraid that it's not possible for such a large group of ships to enter Dragan controlled space without being noticed. We'll have a fight on our hands soon enough. Until they show up, however, we plan on helping your crew in freeing Earth. Each ship in our fleet has enough lancers to spare, and we have a total of twenty more planetary warfare bots.

"Thank you." Dylan said. "You said that you are in charge of this fleet?"

"That's correct Captain, but only temporarily. My orders were that, upon arrival I am to give command to you. Permission to bring a shuttle aboard Andromeda so we can talk? I would also like to see my….father." It shamed Captain Tony Stark what his father had done and tried to do, but he had to talk to his father to try to understand how he could do such a thing.

"Permission granted." Dylan replied. "I'm looking forward to your arrival."

"Andromeda," Dylan said. "Contact Eternity and let her know that help has just arrived."

"Yes Dylan."

Andromeda quickly linked with Eternity's mainframe and relayed the information about the newly arrived Commonwealth fleet, as well as the imminent arrival of the Dragan fleet. Earth would have their freedom, but soon there would be a battle in the stars as well as on the planet's surface.

Trance was still busy treating the wounded and sick, when Eternity informed her of the news.

Everyone around her also heard and the news spread rapidly. As soon as those treated were able to leave, they let every Earther that they met know about the Commonwealth fleet.

Trance contacted Harper to tell him the good news.

The battle had eased up somewhat. It appeared that they were winning. The arrival of the giant robot and Rommie and Rick seemed to turn the tide greatly in their favor. Harper now had a few seconds to reflect on everything that was happening, and Earth's future. He was shaken from his thoughts by a voice from his communicator.

"_Harper. Harper can you hear me_?" Trance asked.

Harper activated his communicator and replied. "I'm still in one handsome glorious golden piece, my pretty purple princess. You miss me?"

"_Always_." Trance replied. "_But that's not why I contacted you. Harper, the Commonwealth fleet has arrived. They're going to help Earth_."

Harper was stunned. He hadn't expected that. He had thought several times how much easier it would be if the Commonwealth would drop by and lend a hand, but he never imagined it would really happen.

"Trance would you say that again. I thought I heard you say that a Commonwealth fleet came to help."

"_That's what I said Harper. They're going to be sending lancers and Planetary War Bots down shortly_."

"And all this time I thought the universe hated me." Harper said.

"_Harper there is something else_." Trance loved telling good news, but she hated informing people of something bad.

"I knew it." Harper said. "What's the bad news?"

"_They believe that the Dragans detected their arrival and will soon send their fleet."_

"That is bad Trance, but I'm sure that with Andromeda and Glory's help they'll be able to defeat the Dragans when they arrive. What about you Trance? What possibilities do you see concerning the Dragan fleet's arrival?"

"_I'm not seeing anything Harper, and I don't know if that's good or bad. All we can do is do our best and hope that everything works out. I'll keep trying and let you know if I see anything_."

"Thanks Trance." Harper said. "I'm sure everything will be ok. Fate wouldn't have brought us to this point in time only to knock us down. Unless the universe does hate me."

"_It doesn't hate you Harper…. It loves you_."

Before Harper could ask Trance what she meant by that, he saw two Nietzcheans nearing his position.

"I got to go Trance." Harper said. "It looks like two customers just walked into my shop." Harper said referring to the two Nietzcheans. "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"_I love you too Harper_." Trance said. "_Take care of yourself_."

"Don't worry. I'll see you soon. I promise."

Harper expertly took out the two Uber soldiers with two shots from his gauss rifle. Harper then told Becka of his conversation with Trance.

It didn't take long for all squad members to learn of the arrival of the Commonwealth fleet. The news caused a change in them all. They no longer hoped that Earth would be made free, …. They knew it would be free.


	31. Chapter 31

After Mephist left, his men uncovered the cart to reveal a warhead identical to the one that had damaged Eternity. Mephist was able to save one of the prototypes. Perhaps he had planned on selling it for enough money to rebuild a fleet or maybe he planned on finding some scientists capable of studying it and building more, but whatever his original plans were, all that was changed now.

With the warhead uncovered one of the Nietzcheans was instantly busy making adjustments and inputting various numbers into a small keypad attached to the warhead.

With one final adjustment the Uber raised up. "It's ready Hercule." He said, addressing a larger Nietzchean that was obviously his superior.

"It's fully armed?"

"Yes sir, and Lord Mephist will be able to activate it with his remote."

"Good job Brak." Hercule replied. "Now cover it back up. You and Caben put these rags on and take the cart as close as you can get it to that ship."

"Yes sir." They replied, and proceeded to carry out the command of their superior.

Harper and his friends continued on their way back the place where Eternity had landed, followed by the members of their squadrons.

Harper was lost in his thoughts. It was hard for him to believe that after all this time, Boston was free. He looked around at the shattered buildings on both sides of the road, and thought, "_Someday there will be a school over there and a library here, and families could live in beautiful homes down there._"

Becka looked at Harper and realized his mind was thinking of the future.

"You're thinking of the future aren't you?" Becka asked.

"That obvious huh?"

"Harper Boston is free." Becka told him. "Soon the entire planet will be liberated from Nietzchean rule and it's all because of you."

"That's where you're wrong Boss." Harper said. "It wouldn't have happened without the help of my friends and my fellow Earthers fighting for what they believed in."

"Yes." Rommie said. "But we wouldn't be here if not for you. Your decision to become Eternity's captain and your determination to free Earth is why Earth will be free. A revolution often starts with one man, and this time Harper you are that man."

"Oh great!" Becka exclaimed. "Way to go Rommie. Give him a big head. Now he'll be expecting a statue or something."

"A statue?" Harper asked. "I hadn't thought of that. Maybe they'll tear down that Uber statue in front of the Hall and place a statue of me there instead."

"See what you did Rommie?" Becka asked.

"Me? You're the one that mentioned a statue." Rommie defended.

"They could have my statue holding a gauss gun in one hand and my nano welder in the other." Harper continued.

"We'll never hear the end of this." Becka groaned.

At that moment, they saw a man nearing their position coming from the opposite direction. As he drew nearer, they could see that he was a Nietzchean, and not just any Nietzchean but Lord Mephist himself. Everybody immediately drew their weapons and aimed them at the former dictator of Boston.

"Am I glad we ran into you." Harper said as he approached Mephist. "I was afraid you had decided to leave the party without saying goodbye, and we was having so much fun with your Uber friends."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of leaving without saying goodbye to Seamus Harper." Mephist replied with a big grin on his face. Harper figured the big Uber must have cracked up. What did he have to be happy about? He's lost everything.

"It is with much shame that I admit my defeat." Mephist continued. "It is still beyond me how a Kludge could defeat me, but I swear your victory will be a hollow one. Never will you be able to look back to this day and feel joy or pride. No, for you this day will be remembered as a day of great sorrow and pain. You may have succeeded in freeing Boston, but you Mister Harper still lose."

As Mephist finished speaking, he pressed a button on the remote detonator. Harper and everyone with him instantly saw and heard a great explosion in the distance. It was in the direction they were headed. It had to be near Eternity. Harper quickly activated his communicator.

"Trance! Trance come in!" Harper shouted into the communicator. "Eternity! Report!" There was no answer, only static. Tears began to fall from Harper's eyes but almost as quickly as they started, they stopped. Grief was overcome with anger. His love had just been murdered and the monster that did it was standing in front of him still alive. That, Harper decided couldn't be right.

Harper raised both of his hands out toward Mephist. His hands and arms began to glow brightly. Harper then began to tremble all over. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, but he knew what he was going to do,... what he had to do. Before anyone could stop him, a very powerful fireball shot out from his hands and hit Mephist. Mephist was totally incinerated instantly.

Harper fell to the ground. Never before had he focused so much energy. He knew it was more energy needed to kill, but he couldn't stop himself. He remained on the ground for many minutes. He expected Becka or Rommie to help him up or ask if he was ok, but no help came.

He finally managed to stand on his own and was surprised to discover that he was alone.


	32. Chapter 32

Harper looked around but saw no sign of his friends. He expected to see scorched earth where he had blasted Mephist, but there was no evidence of fire where Mephist had been standing.

Harper was still a bit disoriented from what he had done but decided that perhaps everyone went to investigate the explosion. Maybe Somebody survived. Maybe Trance was among the survivors.

Harper ran, but as he neared Eternity's location, he was both shocked and overjoyed to see her in one piece. He also noticed something else. A small group of Ubers were standing around a covered cart. Harper quickly hid and listened to their conversation. He soon discovered that one of them was Mephist?

"_That's impossible_!" Harper thought. "_I killed him. I know I did. Unless,…."_

It finally dawned on Harper what had happened. Somehow after he killed Mephist, he traveled to the past. He now had the opportunity to save Eternity and everyone aboard her. He would be able to save Trance.

He had to have a plan. A blast like he used to destroy Mephist would easily kill this small group, but he was still too weak to repeat that type of action. So knowing that Mephist would be dealt with later, he decided to let him leave. He would then take care of the small band of Ubers left behind.

All he had to do was watch and wait.

Soon Mephist gave his men their instructions and he left.

Harper watched as the cart was uncovered to reveal a large warhead. "_This must be a twin to the one that the Prowler shot at Eternity_." Harper thought.

Harper continued to watch as one of the Ubers began making adjustments and punching in codes.

"That can't be good." Harper thought.

Harper raised his gauss gun and shot the one working on the warhead. He instantly fell over dead. That left three for him to deal with.

The three Ubers were slightly confused. They saw their companion get shot but they were unsure where the attacker was. This confused them even more, for with their keen sense of smell they should be able to detect their attacker easily.

Harper took advantage of the situation and began firing rapidly at the remaining Ubers. Two more fell to the ground leaving one. He was larger than the ones lying on the ground. Harper decided that he must have been the one left in charge upon Mephist's absence.

"You're dead Kludge!" The Uber shouted as he raised his weapon to fire at Harper.

Harper, with his gauss gun already raised pulled the trigger.

"CLICK."

"Inferior Kludge." Hercule said. "You should count your shots so you'll know when to reload."

Hercule aimed at Harper's chest. Harper knew that this was the end. He hoped that this surviving Uber didn't have the proper knowledge to finish activating the warhead,… but what if he did? This can't be happening.

"CLICK."

Harper let out a sigh of relief.

"Apparently somebody else forgot to reload." Harper mocked "You really need to count those shots.

"Aurgh!" The Uber growled as he threw his weapon to the ground and charged at Harper.

Harper drew his knife and expertly threw it. The knife sank deep into the Nietzchean's left shoulder but he kept advancing toward Harper.

Harper was not unskilled when it came to hand to hand combat, but he knew that he had a very small chance of being victorious against an Uber so massive. He had only one chance. He hoped that he could do it.

The Nietzchean reached Harper and was about to launch a massive fist at Harper's head, when a ball of fire hit the Uber square in the chest. The look of astonishment on the Uber's face was something Harper knew he would remember for the rest of his life. In fact Harper himself was a bit surprised and relieved that he had recovered enough from his earlier encounter with Mephist to take care of this latest threat.

Harper examined the Nietzchean lying on the ground. The four inch hole through his chest was enough to assure Harper that he was indeed dead.

Harper then walked over to the warhead and made sure it was totally deactivated. He also took a vital component from it to ensure that it would never be a threat again.

As he finished with the warhead, he saw his reflection in the polished metal. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was no longer gold. Instead he was light blue with snow white hair. "_How did this happen_?"

He decided Trance would know. She could probably even change him back. He ran as quickly as he could to Eternity.

When he entered he quickly asked Eternity the location of Trance.

Eternity's solid holographic image appeared with a puzzled look on her face.

"Harper?" Eternity asked. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure Eternity. That's why I need to see Trance."

"She's currently in Medical."

"Thanks." Harper said, right before he collapsed and was caught in Eternity's arms.

"Trance." Eternity called. "Medical emergency! It's Harper!"

Trance heard Eternity's call and quickly ran out of Medical down the hall.

Eternity was running with Harper in her arms. Half way to Medical she met Trance.

Trance looked at Harper and noticing his change in appearance shook her head.

"Harper my love, what have you done?"

Harper opened his eyes for a brief moment. "I saved you." He said. Then once again he was unconscious.


	33. Chapter 33

Trance knew that something dreadful must have happened to Harper or to someone he loved to cause him to change into his current form. She couldn't help but wonder what it was, but what troubled her more was what he might have done after he changed.

Of all the stages of life an Avatar goes through, Harper was now in one of the most powerful and dangerous of them all.

Eternity appeared in Medical next to Harper.

"Will he be alright?" Eternity asked, with a note of worry in her voice.

"Eternity." trance began. "Something happened, I'm not sure what, but whatever it was,… was very bad. I tried to warn him. I thought he had learned to control his temper."

"Trance." Eternity said calmly. "You didn't answer my question. Will Harper be ok?"

"I'm sorry." Trance replied. "I guess I'm overreacting. Physically Harper is fine, just a bit tired. After he finishes resting, he should be fine."

"Good." Eternity said. "I really don't want to lose him. Not only is Harper my captain, but I have come to think of him also as a friend."

"I know." Trance told her as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Harper has something about him that makes it easy to like him and love him."

"Unfortunately he also has something about him that annoys the hell out of people," Someone said from one of the other beds. "even those that love him."

"Brendan, you're supposed to be sleeping." Trance scolded.

"How can I sleep with all the commotion you two are making." Brendan replied. "I'm surprised he can sleep." Brendan gets a good look at Harper lying in the bed next to him. "He changed again?"

"Yes." Trance answered.

"How?"

"Unknown."

"Why?"

"Unsure."

"When?"

"I don't know!" Trance replied a bit too harshly.

"You're just full of answers aren't you?" Brendan said.

"Leave her alone Brendan." Harper said.

"Harper!" Trance shouted. "You're awake."

"As if I could sleep with twenty questions going on." Harper replied.

"I'm sorry Seamus." Brendan apologized. "I shouldn't have been giving Trance the third degree. I was just concerned."

"We all are." Trance stated. "Can you tell us what happened?

"Sure thing." Harper replied. "It started after the fighting. We were on our way back here to Eternity……….

Back on the road.

"See what you did Rommie?" Becka asked.

"Me? You're the one that mentioned a statue." Rommie defended.

"They could have my statue holding a gauss gun in one hand and my nano welder in the other." Harper continued.

"We'll never hear the end of this." Becka groaned.

At that moment, they saw a man nearing their position coming from the opposite direction. As he drew nearer, they could see that he was a Nietzchean, and not just any Nietzchean but Lord Mephist himself. Everybody immediately drew their weapons and aimed them at the former dictator of Boston.

"Am I glad we ran into you." Harper said as he approached Mephist. "I was afraid you had decided to leave the party without saying goodbye, and we was having so much fun with your Uber friends."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of leaving without saying goodbye to Seamus Harper." Mephist replied with a big grin on his face. Harper figured the big Uber must have cracked up. What did he have to be happy about? He's lost everything.

"It is with much shame that I admit my defeat." Mephist continued. "It is still beyond me how a Kludge could defeat me, but I swear your victory will be a hollow one. Never will you be able to look back to this day and feel joy or pride. No, for you this day will be remembered as a day of great sorrow and pain. You may have succeeded in freeing Boston, but you Mister Harper still lose."

As Mephist finished speaking, he pressed a button on the remote detonator,….. But nothing happened.

"You were saying." Harper said. "It looks to me like your little toy is broken. Care if I have a look at it?" With a swift and calculated movement, Harper easily removed the device from the Nietzchean's hand. "Ah, a remote detonator. It seems to be fully functional, so that means the defect must be on the other end. Once again bad guys lose, good guys win."

Refusing to admit defeat, Mephist drew his weapon intending to kill Harper. Before Harper could react Mephist fell dead to the ground, the result of a blast from Rommie's force lance.

"Thanks Rommie."

"Anytime Harper." Rommie said. "But I wonder what he was attempting to blow up."

"He said it would cause me great sorrow and pain." Harper replied.

"Trance!" Becca, Rommie, and Harper all said in unison.

"She still may be in danger!" Harper said.

"Let's go!" Becca shouted.

Moments later they were walking up Eternity's boarding ramp.

Eternity appeared in front of Harper.

"Identify yourself." Eternity commanded.

"Eternity, it's me," Harper said. "Your captain,…Seamus Harper."

"That's not possible." Eternity replied. "Captain Seamus Harper is currently in Medical."

"WHAT?" Harper and his friends asked.

"That's impossible Eternity." Harper said. "I know who I am. I'm me, Seamus Harper, super genius. Rommie, Becca, tell her."

"It's true." Rommie said. "This is Harper. Becca has been with him during most of the battle."

"That's right." Becca replied. "If this wasn't Harper I would know."

Eternity still looked doubtful. Harper had a thought.

"Eternity, if you don't believe us, scan me. My DNA will match that of your captain, because that's who I am."

On board Andromeda.

"Dylan," Andromeda announced. "Incoming message from Captain Stark."

"Put it on the main viewer Andromeda." Dylan replied.

"Dylan," Captain Tony Stark began. "The battle seems to be going well for Earth."

"That it does Tony. I've received word that Boston has been completely liberated of Nietzchean occupation."

"That's good to hear. Things are going well in other major cities as well. Within a week we should have control of more than half of the planet's major cities."

"Control?" Dylan asked. "I thought we were freeing Earth, not taking it over."

"We're not taking Earth over Dylan." Tony said. "But Earth will need help rebuilding their government. The Commonwealth intends to stay as long as it takes to help them get back on their feet. We will help set up schools, Hospitals, Libraries, and other needful items, as well as build, train, and supply their military."

"I understand.' Dylan said. "You have to forgive my suspicious nature."

"I too can understand Dylan." Tony said. "After all you've been through rebuilding the Commonwealth, only to discover that a large portion of it was corrupt, and then this latest occurrence concerning my father, I'd be concerned if you weren't a bit suspicious. But I assure you that the Commonwealth has no intention of taking away Earth's freedom Dylan, and if ever our new Commonwealth again falls into the hands of corrupt leaders, you can count on me to fight by your side."

"Thanks Tony. I appreciate that, and hope that it never comes to that again."

"Me too Dylan." Tony said. "We've fought hard to have our Commonwealth restored and I refuse to let corrupt politicians nearly destroy her again. Every captain in this fleet feels the same way…. Dylan if anything ever does happen, we are yours to command."

"I don't know what to say, except thanks." Dylan said, hoping that the day would never come that he was once again fighting against the very Commonwealth that he and his crew helped restore.

"You're welcome." Tony said. "With that said and done, it's time we had a conference to discuss and plan Earth's future."

"I really don't think it's up to me to make plans for Earth Tony. It's their planet, not mine."

"You're correct it is their planet, and so far every resistance fighter that we encounter agrees on one important part for their future. They want Brendan Lahey of Boston to serve as their leader. I understand that he is with your people in Boston. As soon as possible we need to meet with him and discuss his future as Earth's new leader. I believe it would also be good if he could transmit a message worldwide to all of Earth."

"I understand. I'll contact Eternity and have them return as soon as it's convenient for them to do so."

"Thank you captain." Tony said. "One more thing. I wanted to inform you that I sent your prisoners as well as my father to Terrazed, where they will be tried for their crimes against the Commonwealth."

"Tony." Dylan said. "I'm very sorry about your father."

"Me too Dylan." Tony said, before ending his transmission. "Me too."

------------------------

On board Eternity, in Medical, Blue Harper had just finished informing Trance, Brendan, and Eternity how he managed to save them from Mephist's bomb. Trance appeared greatly relieved that Harper had not done anymore harm that what he had. Apparently he was learning to control his anger.

"It's wonderful Harper that you're learning to control your new powers over time." Trance said.

"Actually Trance," Harper said. "To be totally honest, It was another happy accident. I didn't intentionally travel back, it just happened. In fact when I looked around and saw that I was alone, I thought I had vaporized everyone." An awful thought occurred to Harper. "They are ok, aren't they?"

"Don't worry." Eternity said. "They are here. I am, however, holding them on deck three, until I can verify the identity of an individual that is with them."

"Who is it?" Harper asked.

"I won't know until I finish scanning him." Eternity answered. "But he claims to be you."

"Me?" Harper shouted, but then his mind began computing recent events. If he went to the past and stopped Mephist's bomb, then the him in the present would have never left the others. He would still be in the present, probably met Mephist, and dealt with the stupid Uber when the bomb failed to explode. "Trance. I think I messed up."

Trance began to worry again, as she too realized what had happened. There can't be two Harpers existing in the same time. With her it was different. She had bent a very strict law of time and space when her two selves were on Andromeda, but it was for the greater good of the universe and she had the support and strength of all of her multitude of selves to keep the guardians from noticing what she was doing.

Trance noticed the look of worry on Harper's face.

"This can't be right can it?" Harper asked.

"It's ok Harper." She lied. "Don't worry. Everything will be ok."

"You're a terrible liar Trance." Harper said. "I know this is different than before."

"This is different," Trance said. "but that doesn't necessarily mean it has to turn out bad."

------------------------

In the corridor on deck three, Eternity appeared.

"The scan is complete." She said. "I am sorry Harper. You are my captain."

"That's ok Eternity," Gold Harper said. "but what's this talk about another me being in Medical"

Eternity retold Harper and the others the tale that Blue Harper had told her and Trance.

"Can we see him?" Becca asked. "Is he ok"

"He is well." Eternity said, as she led the way to Medical. "But he has changed."

"Changed?" Rommie asked. "Changed how?"

"He is no longer gold."

"Are you saying the other me is no longer an Avatar?" Harper asked.

"No." Eternity answered. "He is still an Avatar, but he is now blue."

They arrived at Medical and Harper, Becca, and Rommie followed Eternity inside. Rhade however went straight to his quarters mumbling to himself about how he was ever going to retain his sanity with two Harpers to endure.

"Where did Rhade go?" Golden Harper asked.

"I don't think he's ready to deal with two of you yet Harper."

"Deal with me?" Harper asked. "He should be glad that there's two of me. There'll be twice the genius, twice the Harper charm, twice as much work getting done…."

"Twice the talking." Becca stated. Harper started to retaliate but was distracted when he saw his other self on the med bed watching him.

"Hello." Harper said. "I guess you're me."

"That I am Harper." Blue Harper said.

"Eternity explained to us what happened. Thanks for saving them."

"Don't mention it." Blue Harper said. "You would have done the same. I guess you did in a way."

"This is too weird." Becca said.

"You're telling me." Blue Harper said. "I look like an Andorian minus the antennae."


	34. Chapter 34

"I think that would be somewhat of an unfair fight, with the superior strength of my android body."

"It doesn't have to come to a physical fight." Gloria said. "Be romantic. Woo her. If Rhade compliments her, you give her a better compliment. But the first thing you have to do is tell her how you feel Rick."

"You know I'm not very good at that sort of thing." Rick said. "But I will tell her how I feel. I just need to wait for the perfect moment."

"Rick there's something else I was wanting to talk to you about." Gloria said. "It actually concerns Rhade."

"What about him?"

"Other than the fact that he may be interested in Becca, what do you think of him?"

"He seems to be an honorable man." Rick answered. "He's a good soldier and loyal to his crewmates. Why?"

"As you know, Glory and I will need a captain, and I know that you have plans of staying with Becca."

"You want to ask Rhade to be your captain?"

"Well like you said he is a good and loyal soldier. I also spent much time fighting by his side and got to know him fairly well. It would also make it easier for you to rekindle the love that you and Becca Valentine shared with him no longer aboard Andromeda. I actually considered Brendanas captain, but I know that he will too busy with Earth."

"Gloria?" Rick asked. "Are you in love with Rhade?"

"Maybe." Gloria said as they entered the command deck.

Harper interfaced with Eternity and soon they were leaving Earth's atmosphere. Rick saw Becca at one of the consoles. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but now wasn't the time.

As they neared the Commonwealth fleet, Eternity hailed Andromeda.

"Dylan, Eternity is hailing us." Andromeda said. "She's requesting permission to dock."

"Permission granted." Dylan replied.

Eternity then informed Andromeda of the recent events concerning Harper.

"Dylan," Andromeda said. "Eternity just informed me of some rather strange events."

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

"I think you better sit down."

One half hour later Dylan is still sitting in his quarters repeating a single question that Andromeda has long quit answering. "_Two Harpers_?… _Two_?…. _Two Harpers?"_

After boarding Andromeda, Trance and Gloria took Blue Harper and Brendan to Medical to rest, while the others headed for the briefing room.

"Trance." Andromeda's hologram said after appearing in Medical. "The main topic to be discussed at the meeting is Earth's future. Captain Stark and Dylan request that Brendan attend."

"Andromeda!" Trance said rather loudly. "In case you haven't noticed, Brendan was shot! And it hasn't been that long since his surgery! He needs rest for the nanos to have time to do their job. He can't be running up and down the halls between Medical and the briefing room."

Andromeda looked… hurt? "I have noticed Brendan's condition Trance, but isn't there some way he could attend this meeting? It isn't required that he _run_ anywhere."

Trance realized that she overreacted, and felt bad about shouting at Andromeda. "I guess I could go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything that would aggravate his injury."

"Thank you Trance."

"Andromeda, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know that you're aware of everybody's condition onboard. I'm just a bit concerned about everything that has happened lately. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"That's alright Trance. I can understand that you may be feeling a bit overwhelmed. Two Harpers is enough to concern anyone." Andromeda added jokingly before she disappeared.

"Yes it is." Trance said to herself.

"I'll stay here with Harper," Gloria said, "while you take Brendan to the meeting."

"Thank you Gloria." Trance said.

A few moments later one of Andromeda's droids entered Medical pushing a wheelchair. In the chair was a change of clothes.

Andromeda's image appeared on a nearby screen. "I thought that Brendan may like to change before going to the meeting."

"Thank you Andromeda." Brendan said.

"You're welcome." Andromeda said and the screen once again went black.

It took several minutes of arguing before Brendan convinced Trance that he was able to dress himself. It then took several more to actually do it. Several times he felt a stabbing pain that made him want to cry out, but he held it in, not wanting Trance to know. When he finished dressing, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a High Guard officer's uniform, and he couldn't help but think that it looked good on him.

Blue Harper was still lying on one of the med beds, but saw Brendan. "You'll never see me in a getup like that." Harper said.

"Come on Seamus." Brendan said. "I bet you'd look better in one of these than me."

"I'm not arguing about that." Harper said. "I'd look better than you wearing a paper bag."

"Ha Ha! Very funny."

"Come on you two." Trance said. "Settle down. Harper you still need rest, and Brendan if you don't behave yourself, you're not going to the meeting."

"YES MOM!" Both Brendan and Harper replied.

----------------------

The shock of two Harpers finally wore off and Andromeda informed Dylan that everyone including Captain Stark was in the briefing room waiting.

"Tell them I'll be there shortly." Dylan said, embarrassed that he had lost track of time and was going to be late for the meeting. "Andromeda, will both Harper's be in attendance?" Dylan asked as they walked down the corridor.

"No." Andromeda replied. "The second Harper was taken to Medical until he has fully regained his strength. Trance wanted to stay with him but decided that since Brendan was needed at the briefing, she should go and make sure he didn't over do things. Brendan is still recovering from being shot."

"Understood." Dylan said. "Andromeda, how is Harper coping with there being two of him?"

"They haven't actually spent much time together yet, so it's hard to say."

"I still find it hard to believe that there's two Harpers." Dylan said. "Two Harpers?"

"Don't start that again!" Andromeda warned.


	35. Chapter 35

Dylan entered the briefing room and started the meeting.

"I would like to congratulate everyone in doing a magnificent job in Boston." Dylan said. "I would also like to thank Mr. Lahey for attending despite his injury."

"It's only a scratch captain." Brendan said. "A mere flesh wound really."

Dylan knew his injury was more serious. He also knew that Brendan was just trying to play down the seriousness of the ordeal.

"Trance." Dylan said. "How long until Brendan is fully recovered?"

"If he were a crewmen aboard Andromeda," Trance said. "I'd say he could return to light duty in two more days, but it will take five days for him to fully recover from the surgery."

"Understood." Dylan replied. "Brendan, Captain Stark has some very important information concerning Earth and yourself."

Captain Tony Stark rose up out of his seat and walked over to a large vid screen.

"As you may know, while you and your people were fighting to free Boston, we contacted resistance groups all over the planet. They had already heard what was happening in Boston, and when we offered to send troops in to help them in their cities, they gladly accepted."

As Captain Stark spoke, scenes of thousands of armed Lancers with armored support vehicles, as well as Planetary Warbots fighting along the side of resistance fighters appeared on the screen. The screen faded from one major city to another. It was the same everywhere. "Brendan, we're winning. Intelligence reports estimate that eighty five percent of the planet will be free within seven days."

"Did you say seven days?" Gold Harper asked, unable to believe that in such a short period of time the entire planet would be free.

"Yes." Stark answered. "Seven days. At that time however, Earth is going to need a spokesperson,… a leader, someone to make decisions that will effect Earth's future. Somebody to delegate committees and workforces to rebuild hospitals, schools, libraries, and many other needful institutions. Law enforcement will be a prime concern as well as building and maintaining a strong military force."

"All of this is very interesting Captain Stark." Brendan said. "And I agree with everything that you've said. Earth will need all of those things and much more. I can honestly say that I and the people of Boston will do our part in rebuilding Earth and restoring order."

"I'm sure you will." Stark said. "But actually, I need to ask you to do something more. I need you to be that leader that I spoke of Brendan. Earth needs you to be their guiding light, lighting a way to a brighter future."

"You've got to be joking." Brendan said.

"It's no joke Brendan." Dylan said.

"I'm sorry. "Brendan said. "But you've got the wrong cousin. Harper's the one with the brains in the family. Plus he's spent time on a fancy Commonwealth ship as her engineer. He's got more experience with making difficult decisions and he's recently acquired a ship of his own. I'm just an Earther, an unlearned and unskilled Earther. Tell them Harper." Harper tried to make himself disappear. There was no way he wanted to have the responsibility as Earth's new President. He thought maybe if he tried hard enough he could time shift out of there, but nothing happened. Fortunately he didn't have to.

"Yet you were able to stay alive and fight the Nietzcheans for years, without the aid of the Commonwealth." Stark said. "That doesn't sound very unskilled to me."

"Staying alive and giving the Ubers misery is a heck of a lot different from ruling an entire planet."

"You won't be alone." Stark said. "You'll have advisors and aids appointed by the Commonwealth to help you. All you'll have to do is ask."

"What makes you think that the people of Earth would even want me to be their leader?" Brendan asked. "There's got to be thousands of people on Earth more qualified for the position than me."

"I'm sure there are." Stark said, momentarily shocking Brendan as well as Harper. "But you are the people's choice."

With that said, new videos began to play on the screen. This time it was showing people all over the world. Everyone stated in one way or the other how that they would gladly follow Brenda Lahey wherever he would lead.

"I'd fight by his side anytime"

"Mister Lahey is the best thing that has happened to Earth in centuries."

"Earth needs more men like Brendan Lahey."  
And the video played on.

"And then there's this." Stark said. "It's a text message that's being sent all over the planet."

"FOR BOSTON

FOR LAHEY

FOR EARTH"

Brendan was speechless. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Captain Stark, Captain Hunt." Brendan finally said. "This is a bit overwhelming and I'm beginning to feel rather ill."

"Dylan." Trance said. "I think it's time I took Brendan back to Medical."

"Very well Trance." Dylan said. "Brendan you may go, but please think about what you have heard here today. You are the one for this job, whether you believe it or not. Earth has already chose you. You just have to accept."

"I'll give you my answer in two days Captain." Brendan said. "I just need some time to think."

Trance escorted Brendan back to Medical, where she urged him to try and get some much needed rest.

"Trance." Brendan said. "How am I supposed to sleep? I just learned that they want me to be Earth's King."

Blue Harper was drinking a Sparky Cola, but was unable to control himself when he heard what Brendan had just said, and cola came spraying out. "They want you to be what?"

"Not King." Trance said. "Earth's Leader. It would be more like a president or governor. Not a dictator."

"Oh, that's so much better." Brendan said, being sarcastic, which caused Trance to look a bit hurt."

"I was just trying to help." She said in the saddest of voices.

Blue Harper gave Brendan a hard look, letting him to know that he'd better apologize for hurting Trance. Brendan however, didn't need any persuading. He knew as soon as the words came out of his mouth, that he shouldn't have said them, especially to Trance. Like she said herself, she was just trying to help.

"I'm sorry Trance." Brendan said. "I know you're trying to help and I shouldn't have mocked you. I just find it hard to believe that they want me to do this."

"Then it's true?" Blue Harper asked.

"It's true Harper." Trance said. "And I accept your apology Brendan, but you really do need to rest. If you need it, I can give you something that will help you rest."

"I think I'll take you up on that." Brendan said as he lay down on his bed. "Maybe I'll be able to look at this situation differently when I wake up."

"Don't worry Brendan." Trance said, as she injected him with a mild sedative. "You'll do the right thing."

A few moments later Brendan was sound asleep and Gold Harper walked in.

"Hi Trance." Gold Harper said. "How's Brendan?"

"He's sleeping." Trance said. "The meeting took a lot out of him."

"Earth could do a lot worse than Brendan." Blue Harper said, sitting up in his bed.

"Oh, uh, hello,…Harper." Gold Harper said.

"Hello." Blue Harper replied. "You know this name thing could get confusing."

"I got an idea." Trance said. Both Harpers turned to look at her. "No. Never mind. It was a silly idea."

"Come on Trance." Gold Harper said.

"Tell us." Blue Harper added.

"I was just thinking, maybe you," Trance said, pointing at Blue Harper, "could go by the name of Seamus instead of Harper. We'll let everybody know and that way it'll be less confusing."

Both Harper's hesitated to respond. It was a solution so simple they wondered why they hadn't thought of it. "I told you it was a silly idea. You hate it don't you?"

Blast! Their moment of silence had caused Trance to think they didn't like her idea, when the truth was they loved it.

"Trance." Seamus (Blue Harper) said. "I think I can speak for Harper, since he's me, when I say we love your idea. From now on when addressing me, you can refer to me as Seamus."

Trance absolutely glowed with joy. "You really like my idea?"

"Yeah Babe." Harper said. "What would we do without you?"

Trance in turn gave them both a huge hug and kiss.

Trance then stepped back away from both Harpers, with a very serious expression on her face. "One minor problem solved." She said. "Now to tackle the big one."

"I assume you're talking about us both being here?" Harper asked.

"I'm sure she is." Seamus said. "You and I know that we shouldn't both be here."

"Wait a minute." Harper said. "You said that you blasted Mephist into ashes right?"

"Yes." Seamus replied.

"Then our time shifting powers took you back to the past, where you stopped his bomb from exploding?"

"Yes." Seamus said. "Where are you going with this?"

"Since Eternity and everyone onboard her didn't die in the explosion, I didn't blast Mephist, and I didn't go back in time. Since I didn't go back in time, I couldn't have stopped the bomb. Paradox!"

"But there isn't a paradox," Seamus said. "Or we wouldn't both be here,…would we?"

"TRANCE?" Harper and Seamus turn to their Purple Princess, hoping she might have the answer.

Trance hadn't been listening to them. Instead her mind was wandering and searching for the answer. One word kept coming to her again and again. "Timelines." She whispered as realization dawned on her.

"What'd you say Trance." Harper asked.

"Timelines." She repeated. "There is no paradox, because the timeline in which Eternity was destroyed no longer exists."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Seamus asked.

"What do you think she's saying?" Harper asked.

"I'm saying" Trance said. "that when Seamus encountered Mephist, and realized that he had destroyed Eternity and everyone on her, his grief and anger caused him to change into the being he is now. When he unleashed his powers,….I'm sorry Seamus." Trance was beginning to cry. "I should have trained you better. It's all my fault."

"Seamus got up and wrapped his arms around her. "It's not your fault. Don't you ever think that you're to blame."

Harper just stood there confused and a bit jealous of seeing another man, even though it was himself, comforting his Trance.

"Um… I still don't get it." Harper said. "What's not her fault? What happened?"

Seamus let go of Trance and she continued to explain. "When I first saw Seamus in his current form, I was frightened at what he might have done. There was a reason for my fear. You see, Seamus now possesses more power than anyone can possibly imagine. He is what my people call a Banjah. They are very rare and for the most part feared by my kind because of their great power. I was so relieved when I learned that he hadn't done any more harm than that of killing Mephist and possibly altering the timeline." Trance's eyes began to tear up again. "But,… I was wrong. You see,… the two of you shouldn't be here. The two of you can't be here. The fact that you are, means only one thing."

"What's that Trance." Harper asked as he took her hand in his.

"The other timeline no longer exists." Trance said between sobs. "He didn't just destroy Mephist with his blast. ….He destroyed that entire timeline...That entire universe."


	36. Chapter 36

Harper was shocked, and couldn't hardly believe what he had just heard.

Seamus buried his face in his hands and began to tremble.

"I killed them." Seamus cried. "I killed them all. My Rommie, My Becca, Rick, Rhade, Andromeda, Dylan,….They're all dead because of me."

Trance wrapped her arms around Seamus, "I'm sorry Seamus ." She said. "I'm so sorry." Trance wished she could do more. She wished she could restore his timeline, but even with his powers, that was impossible.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the briefing room, the meeting continued.

"Our next item of business to discuss concerns the newly discovered Heritage Class Warship, the Gates of Glory." As Stark spoke, Glory's holographic image appeared in the room.

"Sir." Glory said.

"At ease Glory." Stark said. "There's something that I'm required to inform you and your Avatar Glory. Technically you have served your duty for the Commonwealth and it is up to you to decide whether or not to continue serving or become a free vessel with a crew of your own choosing. Before you decide there's something else you need to know, but what I'm about to say cannot ever leave this room."

"Andromeda." Dylan said.

"I'm already creating a restricted high security file to store the rest of this meeting in."

"Thank you Andromeda." Dylan replied. "After you do so, encrypt it so that nobody, not even I can access it."

"Yes sir."

"I shall do the same." Glory said.

"Perhaps I should leave." Rick said, as he raised up out of his seat. "It sounds like you're going to be discussing things you probably don't want a civilian of my caliber to hear."

"On the contrary Mister Styvers." Stark said. "This involves Glory, as well as you." Rick returned to his seat. "I'm not sure if any of you are aware of this but there were legitimate reasons why the Commonwealth hesitated for so long to help Earth. Their main concern being the threat of an all out war with the Drago Kasov pride. Eventually it was decided that it was worth the risk."

"In other words." Becca said. "They discovered the Dragons were building a super warhead capable of easily destroying nearly any Commonwealth warship with a single hit." Stark nodded. "Typical! The Commonwealth just got involved to save their own ass, not because they were concerned with Earth's freedom!"

"Becca calm down." Dylan ordered. "The Prototype weapons have already been dealt with and the Commonwealth is still here. That may have been the deciding factor for the leaders to agree to get involved, but I'm sure that's not the only reason they're here."

"Thank you Dylan." Stark replied. "You're correct. Nearly all of us serving on Commonwealth ships have for a long time supported the idea of freeing Earth but our leaders would not agree until they saw the threat to our own survival and freedom. This brings me to the part that concerns Rick and Gates of Glory. You see, we currently have several situations in which a single Commonwealth ship could be a great help to people, drifts that are constantly attacked by pirates, small settlements on various planets that frequently get visited by slave ships, and slave camps where people need to be freed. Unfortunately most of these areas are located outside of the Commonwealth's space. If we were to intervene in any way we would risk a war with the alien races that claim those sectors of space. As I mentioned earlier, due to the great amount of time that has passed, Gates of Glory is no longer obligated to serve as a Commonwealth vessel, and according to salvage laws she is legally yours Mister Styvers. Considering your, shall I say, questionable past as a weapons dealer, I don't think anyone would have any difficulty believing that you are in no way working with the Commonwealth. And whether or not you accept this mission I would like you to know that all of your illegal activities against the Commonwealth and their affiliates are officially pardoned. If you choose this mission, however, this pardon will only be on file at High Guard headquarters on Terazed, so as not to blow your cover."


	37. Chapter 37

While Rick and Glory discussed Captain Stark's offer, Trance attempted to further comfort Seamus in Medical.

"We can't bring them back Seamus." Trance said. "But you'll always have a place here."

Seamus lifted his head and looked into Trance's eyes. In her eyes he saw so much love and for a split second he believed her, but then he looked at Harper. Harper's face was not one of joy, but of sorrow and defeat. Seamus knew what Harper was feeling, because he would have felt the same way. Trance may be willing to love them both, but Seamus knew it would never work out and one of them would end up getting hurt.

"No Trance." Seamus said. "This isn't my place anymore,…and you're not… my Trance." Seamus was having difficulty continuing, but he had to go on. "You belong with Harper, not me. I'll always love my Trance, but I have to accept the fact that there's no bringing her or any of the others back. I also have to live with the knowledge that I am responsible for not only killing my best friends and family, but for destroying an entire universe. Dylan thought killing a few thousand Nietzcheans was bad. I've done much worse than that now. I truly have become Death the destroyer."

Harper couldn't help thinking that things would be much simpler if Seamus were gone. As long as he was around there would be the chance that Trance might leave him. Maybe she preferred blue over gold. There was also the fact that Seamus was more powerful than him.

Trance looked horrified. "Don't say that!" She said.

"Why?" Seamus asked. "It's true. I destroyed a whole freaking universe without a thought."

"You didn't do it intentionally Seamus." Trance defended. "You didn't know what you were doing!"

"Maybe not Trance." Seamus said. "But that doesn't change the fact that I did it. How am I supposed to deal with something like this. It's not like I can say "It seems that I unintentionally destroyed a universe. Oops. So sorry. I'll try not to do it again."

"That's what's really upsetting you isn't it?" Harper asked. "That you'll do it again?"

"I did it once." Seamus said. "What's to stop me from accidentally destroying all of you?"

"Me." Trance started to say, but the voice wasn't Trance's. It came from Medical's entrance. In the doorway stood a tall man, wearing a long white robe.

"Who are you?" Seamus and Harper both asked. Trance however had fallen to the floor, in a most humble bow.

"Please forgive me." Trance pleaded. "I tried. I truly did. I hadn't anticipated his powers growing so strong, but it's not his fault either. Please don't hurt him. I'm willing to pay for my mistakes."

"I'll pay for my own mistakes Trance." Seamus said. "I won't let you be punished for something that I did."

"I still want to know who this Gandalf looking character is." Harper said.

"I am called by many names." The stranger said. "Some call me Watcher, others call me the Eternal, Trance's people know me as the Banjah or the Guardian of Time. Trance, I am not here to punish you or your friend. Neither of you were at fault. What happened,… happened. It is clear that your friend Seamus will need more help to properly learn how to control his new skills. Unfortunately that help cannot be found onboard this Andromeda."

"You're taking him away?" Trance asked.

"It is the only way to make things right Miss Gemini."

"It's ok Trance." Seamus said. "I already made a decision to leave. It wouldn't have been fair to Harper, had I stayed."

"Where will you take him?" Harper asked.

"Are you now concerned what will happen to him?" The Guardian asked. "Moments ago were you not wishing that he were gone?"

"That's not fair!" Harper shouted. "Anyhow it's not like I wanted anything bad to happen to him. I just felt,… threatened." …Harper gave Seamus an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but I was afraid of losing Trance."

"No apology necessary." Seamus said. "I understand."

"As do you all." Stated the Guardian. "_Now_, Seamus, it is about _time_."


	38. Chapter 38

Brendan awoke and saw the Guardian standing in Medical.

He also heard the conversation that had just taken place.

"You still didn't answer Harper's question." Brendan said. "Where will you take Seamus?"

"It is within my power to restore his timeline." Replied the Guardian. "I will return him to his rightful place and before leaving, I will instruct the Trance Gemini of that timeline how to properly train him how to use his new abilities. I will then return here and do the same for you Trance."

"You can restore my universe?" Seamus asked. "My friends and my Trance?"

"I can, but you will return to your previous golden form."

"Another plus!" Seamus said. "Blue really isn't a good color for me."

Seamus turned to Harper, Trance, and Brendan.

"You guys take care." He said. "I'll see you on the flip side. Well I won't see you. I'll see your doubles, but you know what I mean. bye."

"Goodbye Seamus." Trance said as she gave him a hug.

"Goodbye cousin." Brendan said.

"Hey." Harper said. "Take care of everyone, especially your Trance when you get back."

"Don't worry Harper." Seamus said. "I'll never let anything happen to them again."

After their goodbyes were said, the Guardian opened a portal and he and Seamus stepped through. Shortly after, the portal closed behind them and they were gone.

Harper stood their with a stunned look on his face.

Finally he turned to Trance with a questioning look.

"Trance." he said. "What kind of being is able to recreate an entire universe at will?"

"The Banjah can." Trance said. "He can also do much more."

"Where was he when we were fighting the abyss and the Magog?" Harper asked.

"He doesn't work like that Harper." Trance said. "I'm actually surprised that he's getting involved this time. He could have left things as they were. We should all be happy that things worked out for the best for everyone."

"I guess you're right." Harper said. "It is still a little unsettling to know that I'll eventually have the power to destroy an entire universe."

"With the Banjah's help Harper, you won't have to worry about that."

"So Brendan." Harper said. "How's my favorite cousin feeling?"

"Physically I'm feeling much better, but I'm still not sure about how to deal with the proposal that I become Earth's new governing leader."

"If you ask me." Harper said. "I don't think Earth could ask for a better leader. You led the resistance in Boston for years and kept the hope of a free Earth alive. You also brought hope to other slave planets. You've been a big influence in the lives of millions of people Brendan."

"Harper's right." Trance said. "Whether you decide to accept the position or not, people will still look to you for guidance and leadership. You have become a figurehead for freedom, much in the same way Dylan was for the restoration of the New Commonwealth."

"So, what you're saying is that I really don't have a choice in this." Brendan said.

"You always have choices." Trance said. "You could find a ship, leave Earth, change your name, and live the rest of your life traveling from planet to drift, ….But you won't do that will you?"

"No." Brendan said. "I can't do that. Earth's my home, and although staying may cause me to have more responsibility than I really want to deal with, I can't leave. I also can't risk someone corrupt taking over and causing everything we fought for to have been in vain."

"Then you're going to accept?" Harper asked.

"Yes." Brendan said. "I'm going to accept."

"I'm very proud of you Brendan." Harper said.

Harper then wrapped his arm and tail around Trance and looked at his cousin. "Brendan." He said. "I realize a lot has happened lately, and things are going to probably be pretty confusing for quite some time, but I want you to know that before all of this started I asked Trance to marry me and she said yes."

"Congratulations." Brendan said. "I'm very happy for the both of you."

"Thanks." Harper said. "We haven't set a date yet, but I would like it very much if you would be my best man."

"I'd be honored Seamus." Brendan said. "It is alright if I call you Seamus again right?"

"Yeah." Harper said. "No more double, equals no more confusion."

In the days that followed, Brendan became well enough that Trance released him from Medical. Andromeda issued him new quarters near Harper's, where she kept monitoring his vitals as well as checking his wound for infection. Brendan informed Dylan and Captain Stark of his decision to accept the position of Earth's leader and that he would record a message for the people of Earth after he had fully healed.

On the Obs deck, Rick, Glory, and Gloria were discussing their proposed mission.

"What do you think?" Rick asked. "I won't ask you to do something you don't want to do."

"We would still be working for the Commonwealth if we take this assignment." Gloria said. "Just not officially."

"That would mean that if we get into trouble," Glory said. "We won't have anyone showing up to back us up."

"You could refuse to accept this mission." Rick said. "But ask to be officially reinstated and given a full High Guard crew."

"That is an option." Glory said. "I could also refuse the mission and reinstatement and remain a civilian vessel with a captain and crew of my choosing."

"Do you want that?" Rick asked.

"No." Glory said. "I was just stating one of my options. I think we should accept the mission. People need help and I am in a position to help them. I would like very much for you to be my captain."

"Then I accept." Rick said. "Gloria?"

"I'm her Avatar." Gloria said. "Where she goes, I go. It's the choice I would have made as well."

"It's not surprising." Rick said. "You are in a sense a part of her."

"Yes." Gloria said. "But we are not as closely connected as we once were. In the years that I existed without her, I experienced things that have caused me to grow beyond my original programming. I hope that as we spend time together that we once again regain our closeness."

"I want that as well." Glory said. "But whether that happens or not, I know you are a part of me, and although you may do things that seem irregular and against protocol, I shall attempt to overlook them."

"Rick?" Gloria said. "Are you forgetting something? What about your feelings for Becca?"

"Perhaps it's best this way." Rick said. "At this stage in her life, I think I would only complicate things for her. She has a good life on Andromeda, friends that care for her, and a certain Nietzchean that favors her. Should I really ask her to leave all of that to join me? I think she's been through enough heartache."


	39. Chapter 39

A couple days later Harper and Trance were discussing plans for their wedding in Hydroponics when they heard Andromeda make a ship wide announcement.

"All hands report to docking bay 3"

"What's going on Andromeda?" Trance asked.

"I'm sorry Trance," Andromeda's Hologram said. "But you'll just have to wait till you get there like everyone else."

"Come on Rommie." Harper said. "You can tell us."

"All I can say Harper is that it's good news."

"Good news huh?" Harper said. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go Trance!"

Harper grabbed Trance around the waist and they headed for the docking bay.

On their way there they ran into Rhade and Becca.

"Hey Shorty!" Becca said. "Any idea what's going on?"

"No idea Boss." Harper replied"

"Andromeda…" Becca started.

"Won't do no good Boss." Harper interrupted her. "She's not talking about it. All she would tell me and Trance is that it's something good."

"We will find out shortly." Rhade said as they neared the docking bay.

The cargo bay was crowded with Common Wealth and Earth soldiers, as well as commanding officers from various ships. Dylan and Brendan was standing on a platform near one end of the bay.

When Harper and his friends entered, Rommie met them and instructed them to follow her. Soon they were standing around Brendan and Dylan.

Dylan gave them an approving look, then he turned and looked out at the crowd of people gathered before him.

In the front row stood Captain Tony Stark. Next to him was Captain Rick Styvers and Gloria. Eternity's hologram was also there standing near the Gates of Glory's holographic image.

It had been a long time since Dylan had addressed such a large crowd of people onboard Andromeda,… over three hundred years in fact.

"Some of you may be wondering why I called you here. Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make. It pleases me much to be able to inform you that this morning at approximately 7:00 A.M. Boston time, Earth officially became a free planet. All Drago Katzov forces have surrendered and the fighting has ceased."

Shouts and cheers erupted and continued for several minutes. Dylan waited for the cheering to die down somewhat before continuing.

"Now." Dylan said. "It is my extreme honor and pleasure to introduce you to Earth's new governmental leader…. President Brendan Lahey!"

Once again the people cheered. Some started shouting, "SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!"

Dylan motioned for Brendan to say a few words.

Brendan, feeling extremely nervous, stepped forward and cleared his throat. He knew this was coming. Dylan had also told him earlier that this was being transmitted to every video and audio receiver on Earth.

It was bad enough that he was standing in front of a couple thousand people here in the docking bay. He could have really done without the knowledge that every man woman and child on the planet Earth would be hearing his words as well.

The crowd quieted down as he cleared his throat once again, trying to remember what he had planned to say. He couldn't remember any of it.

"I'm not a politician." He began. "And I don't claim to be the best qualified person for this position, …but I do care for what happens for Earth. All my life I have fought for what I believed in. …All my life I fought for my own survival and for the survival of my friends and family. I also fought for something else. …I fought in the hopes that one day Earth would be free.

Friends,… that day has arrived!

I swear that as long as I live, I will continue to fight to keep Earth free and to restore her to her glory of years ago.

The Commonwealth has offered to help us to rebuild our cities, starting with schools and libraries for our children to learn, and hospitals for the sick. That will just be the beginning. The fighting may be over, but we still have a lot of work to do, but we are Earthers, and there's nothing that we can't do if we work together! Thank you for your time and thank you for helping to free Earth. It wouldn't have happened without you."

All over the world people cheered and celebrated for their freedom and their new leader.


	40. Chapter 40

Following Brendan's speech, Dylan dismissed the crew. All that was left was Rick, Gloria, Captain Stark, Brendan, and Andromeda's command crew. 

"Dylan." Trance said. "Harper and I would like to ask you to do a huge favor for us."

"As you know Boss," Harper said. "Trance and I are getting married, and we would really like for you to be the one to marry us."

Dylan had come to think of the Maru's old crew as family, and the fact that Harper and Trance would want him to marry them brought memories and emotions back that he had almost forgotten. Although Andromeda was a warship, he still performed the occasional wedding,… before the fall.

Dylan was careful to control his emotions before he answered. It wouldn't do to have a High Guard captain crying in front of his crew.

"First of all," Dylan said, "I would like to say how happy I am that you two finally admitted how much you feel for each other. You've both been invaluable members of the crew and I consider myself blessed to be able to call you friends. I would consider it a great honor to marry you."

"Thanks Dylan." Trance said, as she gave Dylan a hug.

Harper shook Dylan's hand and also thanked him.  
" I hope I haven't offended anyone," Harper said, "But I asked Brendan to be my Best Man."

"I think the new leader of Earth is an excellent choice." Rhade said in approval.

"Becca," Trance said. "Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Me?" Becca asked. "I,.. don't know. Are you sure you want me?"

"Of course you." Trance said. "You're the one that introduced me to Harper in the first place Becca. I wouldn't have ever met him if you hadn't given me a chance and hired me as the Maru's Environmental Technician. Besides all of that, you're my best friend."

"Then I guess I accept Trance." Becca said.

"You know you'll have to wear a dress." Harper said.  
Rommie slapped Harper on the head and gave him a hard look, and whispered, "Way to go Harper. She didn't know about the dress."

"On second thought,…" Becca said."maybe Rommie would make a better Maid of Honor for you Trance."

Trance pouted and then looked down at the deck. "If you don't want to be my Maid of Honor, (sniff) I guess you don't have to. I can (sniff) find someone else."

Becca felt like crap. She knew Trance was playing her, but it didn't matter. Especially now that she once again looked like her young purple self. She felt like a heel for making Trance cry. She also knew that her friends must have thought that she was heartless for refusing to be Trance's Maid of Honor, but she had to wear a "DRESS"!  
"_Oh well_." Becca thought. "_Maybe it wont look that bad. Just as long as it isn't pink with ruffles_."

Becca put her arm around Trance's shoulders.  
"I'm sorry Trance." Becca said. "I'll do it,… and I'll,… wear a dress."

Trance looked up with the biggest smile Becca had ever seen on her purple friend's face. Becca also noticed that there wasn't a tear in her eyes.

"YAY!" Trance squealed with delight. "Wait till you see the dress I picked out Becca! It's pink, with purple trim, and white ruffles at the bottom. You'll love it!"

"There's one more thing Boss." Harper said. "We both decided that we would like to get married on Earth,… in Boston."

"Have you set a date?" Dylan asked.

"With the threat of the Dragan fleet approaching Earth," Trance said, "we would like to do it as soon as possible."

"Yeah!" Harper said, wiggling his eyebrows. "We'd like to get married soon too."


	41. Chapter 41

One week later a huge crowd of people was gathered in Boston to witness Harper and Trance's wedding.

Everything looked perfect. There was a multitude of flower arrangements, a band consisting of stringed instruments, drums, and horns, and crewmembers from Andromeda and some of the other Commonwealth ships.

Also in attendance was Boston's own newly formed militia, which included former resistance fighters and some new recruits.

It looked very much like a sight that you would have expected to seen in the kingdom of King Arthur rather than several thousand years later in Boston. There was multicolored tents, and ribbons and banners hanging on poles that surrounded the area where the wedding would take place.

The band had already started to play, and the music seemed almost a foreign thing in Boston. There had been some celebrating and some singing when Earth's freedom was officially proclaimed, but this was different. The hearts of the musicians were filled with joy, hope, and pride, three emotions that the Nietzcheans tried there best to eradicate in the hearts of all Earthers. These emotions and more, could easily be felt and heard in the music that quite literally came from their hearts.

Finally, as a precautionary measure only, Dylan had guards placed discreetly around the perimeter of the area. He wasn't about to let anything ruin this day for his friends.

Trance, Becca, Rommie, and Gloria, were in one tent getting ready for the big day, while Harper, Brendan, Rhade, and Rick prepared in a separate tent.

Trance had just finished getting into her wedding gown and was looking at herself in a mirror.

"Well," Trance said. "What do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful Trance." Gloria said.

"Are you sure?" Trance asked, as she stared thoughtfully at her reflection. "Maybe I should have left my tail under the gown."

"Your tail is perfect the way it is Trance." Becca said.

"Are you positive Becca?"

"Would your Maid of Honor lie to you?" Becca asked.

Trance threw her arms around Becca and cried.

"Thanks Becca," Trance said. "For everything. This is going to be the best day ever!"

Trance released Becca and looked at her reflection as she spun herself around.

"You're right Becca." Trance said. "The tail does look better out."

"I wonder how the men are doing with Harper." Rommie said.

"They're probably still trying to convince him to wear the tux." Becca laughed. "He hates wearing one of those things worse than I hate wearing dresses. If it was up to him, he'd probably wear his cargo pants, tool belt, and a Hawaiian shirt."

All four ladies looked at each other in shock.

"He wouldn't dare!" They all said.


	42. Chapter 42

"I still don't see why I have to wear this thing." Harper complained.

"Harper." Rhade said. "There are hundreds of people out there waiting to see you and Trance get married. Do you really want to stand in front of all those people wearing what you have on?"

"What's wrong with what I got on?" Harper asked. "I wear cargo pants every day."

"I'd be willing to bet you wear _the same _cargo pants every day." Brendan said.

"I do not!" Harper proclaimed. "That's not the point! The point is, that there is no way that I'm wearing a stupid tux today and that's final!"

"You're wrong Harper." Rick said. "The point is, that this a special day for you and Trance. How's Trance going to feel when she walks down that aisle and sees you wearing your everyday clothes? Do you really want to disappoint her like that?"

Harper bowed his head and realized that his friends were right. There was no way he would be responsible for ruining this day for Trance. She deserved the best, and if that meant he had to wear some silly suit, then so be it.

"Ok." Harper said. "I'll do it,… but what about my tail?"

"Your tux has been altered to allow for your tail." Rhade said, handing the tux to Harper. He was glad that he no longer experienced fits of anger in Harper's presence, and that Harper forgave him for the earlier incidents. However, he found it difficult to forgive himself. He was actually surprised when Harper asked him to be a part of the ceremony by escorting one of Becca's Bride's Maids down the aisle.

Harper recently discovered that he had an ability other than the gift of time. He could also hear people's thoughts as well as conversations at great distance. He didn't hear them audibly with his ears. It was just sort of in his head. He decided not to tell anyone about this new talent, except for Trance.

It was with this new talent that Harper knew what Rhade had been thinking. He knew that it was hard on the big guy to lose control like he did. He wanted to say something so he would stop worrying about it, but he couldn't reveal his new gift.

Instead, Harper accepted the tux and just said, "Thanks. You guys probably just stopped me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

Back in the girl's tent Trance was in the process of getting out of her wedding gown.

"Are you sure you want to do this Trance?" Becca asked.

"I know Harper, Becca." Trance said. "And you know him too. There's no way he's going to wear a tux, and if he's not dressing up then I'm not either. It would make Harper look bad and people would start laughing at him. He doesn't like to be laughed at Becca, not even by his friends."

"It's still not right!" Becca protested. "I'll go over there and make him wear it, if I have to dress him myself!"

"No Becca." Trance said. "That would only make him mad and humiliate him."

"Just wait a minute." Rommie said. "We don't know that Harper won't wear the tux. We just assume he won't."

"Good point." Gloria said. "Perhaps I could go over and get Rick's attention and ask him."

"Good idea." Rommie said. "I'll go with you."

"In the meantime." Becca said. "I think you should keep the wedding gown on."

Rommie and Gloria walked to the men's tent. As they neared the tent they could hear them talking inside.

"I still don't see why I have to wear this thing." Harper complained.

"Harper." Rhade said. "There are hundreds of people out there waiting to see you and Trance get married. Do you really want to stand in front of all those people wearing what you have on?"

"What's wrong with what I got on?" Harper asked. "I wear cargo pants every day."

"I'd be willing to bet you wear the same cargo pants every day." Brendan said.

"I do not!" Harper proclaimed. "That's not the point! The point is, that there is no way that I'm wearing a stupid tux today and that's final!"

Rommie and Gloria ran back to tell Trance and Becca what they had heard, and never heard the rest of the conversation.

Later all things were ready. Harper was standing up front and watched as Brendan escorted Becca down the aisle. When they reached the front, Brendan stood next to Harper as Becca went to the other side.

Rhade and Rommie were next, followed by Rick and Gloria.

The wedding march began to play and Trance proceeded to walk down the aisle.

To Harper, his purple princess had somehow been transformed into an angel. She looked beautiful and was absolutely glowing!

"I didn't think she was going to wear the gown." Gloria whispered to Rommie.

"She wasn't going to," Rommie said. "but I'm glad she did, seeing how the men must have been able to change Harper's mind after all."

Becca heard Gloria and Rommie talking.

"If you must know, I told her that there was no way I was going to let her march down this aisle in anything but her wedding gown. A wedding day is a very special day for any woman and it should be perfect,…and besides, I told her if she didn't wear the gown then I would wear my leather flight suit."


	43. Chapter 43

Trance was now standing next to Harper and held his hand as they awaited Dylan to begin.

Dylan began speaking, but Harper stood there watching Trance, oblivious to anything else going on around him.

"Love is a wondrous thing." Dylan said. "I am glad that people that I care for so dearly have found it. Trance and Harper have been members of my crew and close friends, since the day Andromeda and I was pulled out of the black hole. Of course at first they had plans of dissecting Andromeda and selling her for scrap,…that soon changed. Harper became Andromeda's Engineer, and Trance our Acting Medical officer. I could tell early on that they had a special relationship. As the months went by I saw their friendship grow into much more, although they wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even each other. They have overcome many trials and hardships in their past, and it gives me great pleasure in being the one to marry them. Do you have the rings?"

Harper was so entranced by Trance's beauty that he didn't hear a word that Dylan had said. He then felt someone poke him in the side. It was Brendan.

"What?" Harper asked.

"The ring." Brendan said, handing Harper the wedding ring for Trance.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Harper said. "I was just, uh,…"

"Staring at Trance and ignoring everything else?" Brendan said. "Never mind just give this to Trance."

Harper placed the wedding band on Trance's finger, then she placed a similar band on his.

"Seamus Harper," Dylan said. "Do you take Trance Gemini to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and protect her for the rest of your natural days?"

"I do." Harper said, looking into Trance's eyes. "I love you, and not even death can quench the fire that burns in my heart for you. I will continue to love you for all eternity."

"Trance, do you take Harper to be your husband?" Dylan asked "Do you also promise to love, honor, and protect him for the rest of your natural days?"

"Yes, I promise." She said. "I love you and will always love you Harper. You once asked me if this was all a dream, and I told you that if it was, and you woke up, I would come after you. I meant it. If or when we cease to exist in this realm, I will search all over heaven till I find you."

"If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their…"

Dylan was interrupted as three bright orbs of light appeared and transformed into beings similar to Trance. One he recognized as Flux.

We object to this,… union." Flux stated with disgust. "Trance cannot be allowed to be joined to,… that thing! He is an abomination."

"You take that back!" Trance shouted as a fire ball shot from her hand, hitting Flux in the chest. Unfortunately he was able to absorb it.

"You shouldn't be here sister." Flux said. "_HE_ shouldn't be here! He was supposed to have died from the Magog infestation. Andromeda was supposed to be destroyed. You have changed too much Trance, and we are here to put things straight."

"_Funny, I thought that was my job_."

The three avatars turned around and quickly fell to their knees when they realized who had spoken. It was the Guardian.

"Forgive us." Flux pleaded. "We meant no disrespect."

"Of course not." The Guardian replied. "You know who I am, and unlike many of my brothers and sisters, I still remember what I am and from where I came."

"Guardian." Flux said. "We were only trying to put right the timeline that _she_ distorted."

****

"FOOLS!" The Guardian shouted, and it sounded like thunder. "This is the proper flow of this timeline. This is the way things were meant to be, before beings such as you started meddling with things you didn't understand. Do any of you three have the gift of time or the understanding to properly use it if you did?"

The three refused to answer. They just kept their heads bowed to the ground.

"I thought not." The Guardian said. "Flux, you and your companions have been unwilling pawns of the Dark Guardian. Leave now and consider my words and I will spare you my wrath."

"Thank you sir." Flux said "I am deeply sorry for any wrong doing. I had no idea,…

****

"LEAVE!"

With that last thunderous command, Flux and his two companions vanished.

Trance gave the Guardian a huge smile. And the Guardian nodded to Dylan to continue.

"Thank you." Dylan said. "So, before we have any further interruptions, I'd like to say,…With the power given to me by the Commonwealth, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

As the two kissed, they knew that nothing in the universe could ever separate them. They had been destined to be together, and together they would stay.

****

THE END


End file.
